A Turk in DxD Game
by TurkishBoy
Summary: Do you pay attention to the explanations when downloading games? My advice to you ... don't pay attention. Or you can force us to teleport to the DxD Universe like this 'Attila'. Funny Gamer Fic. / Turkish OC Gamer *Note: This series is a bit abusive. You can look at the character profile of Attila Arslan from DxD Fanon Wiki.
1. Adventure Begin!

Games. Games that have become an indispensable activity today. Once upon a time, my game life started with console games known as **ATARI Game**. Street games such as hide-and-seek, blind midwives are also included. Every man can play a game no matter how old you are. As a result, we all have the soul of a child who lives all the time. That's why there's no age playing. Nowadays, as we know the street games, the games like the hide-out are outdated, but the most careful game for me is the game. In fact, today's computer games and mobile games are evolving in the number of such games. Anyway, let's not go too far.  
My favourite game type is '**RPG**' ie '**Role-Playing Game**'. Everyone's mind is going to make magic and fight against monsters. Or at least this is the case for RPG enthusiasts like me. Now I enjoy playing high-quality RPG games on my mobile phone because I like the quality of mobile games. Some of them are very popular and some may be unheard of. So I'm downloading them on my mobile phone to evaluate this very unheard of games. In spite of everything, it can be quite a successful game, while others can be an extremely bad game.  
I'm in a very unstable state right now. Now I am looking at the game that I am going to evaluate. The game is called '**Highschool DxD: Dawn of the Heavenly Dragons**'. The name of the game must be familiar to you. Because this is a well-known anime series. I've even watched at least three times.  
But the problem is. I was amazed by the number of games to download. **Zero**. Yeah, you didn't hear it wrong. The number of downloads is a huge '**Zero**'. Has anyone ever rated this game?  
But I think I understand why. Presentation of the game. It says exactly.

**.  
Top Real Highschool DxD Adventure.  
Join the Great Adventure of Heavenly Dragons.  
Whether you want to be a devil or an angel.  
Build your own Rating Game Team.  
Fight Against Chaos Brigade.  
Save the DxD Universe!**

**NOTE: Once you have entered this game, you will never return before completing the game. If you don't dare, stay away from this game. Don't say you didn't warn me. Do not consider this game just as a game. Because this game is completely real.  
.**

The person who made this game a little too exaggerated the description of the game. The commentary is a bit too ambitious, isn't it? Who did this game?  
Huh? Whoa! The original nickname of the creator of the game is very exaggerated.

**.  
God of the Bible  
.**

Come on. That's too much. Now I understand better why people didn't download this game. You can't go back before you finish the game? When I turn off my mobile phone, it closes in the game. My God! The creators of these RPG games are really shaking too much.  
I can't leave this game before I finish this game, huh? So be it. I would like to say two doublewords to the director of this game. If my name is **Attila Arslan**, I know how to get out of this game.  
I'm downloading the game immediately. I'm opening the game after the download and installation are finished. On the opening screen of the game.

**.  
Highschool DxD  
Dawn of the Heavenly Dragons**

**START**  
**OPTIONS**  
**EXIT(*)**  
**.**

The whole game menu looks normal, except for '**EXIT**'. I wonder why you have a **(*)** like a sign? When I clicked '**EXIT**' to see what happened, a panel appeared.

**.  
Warning: The 'EXIT' option is disabled unless you finish the game.  
.**

What happened, dude? What is this? What do you mean the '**EXIT**' option is disabled? Really? So strange.  
Anyway, let's try the game. After selecting '**START**', three options were displayed.

**.  
'TUTORIAL' ENTER (*)  
'MAIN STORY' ENTER (*)  
'FREE' ENTER (*)  
.**

I want to pass **the TUTORIAL** directly. **MAIN STORY** pattern is also very common. Best of all, let's hang out for **FREE**.  
When I selected the option, a warning screen appeared.

**.  
Warning: It is mandatory to complete the TUTORIAL. The 'FREE' option is disabled before finishing the first arc from the MAIN STORY.  
.**

No way! What the hell is that? How the hell is this? It offers both options and doesn't accept my choice.  
I'm pressing my cell phone's off-key. But what's that? The game does not close. What the hell is going on? Why doesn't this game close?  
Then a new warning screen appeared.

**.  
Warning: You cannot leave the game without finishing the game, Attila. Even if you take out the phone battery.  
.**

What? Did he say to me '**Attila**'? What happens?  
A new warning screen appears on the display. And when I read it, I couldn't believe my eyes.

**.  
You will surely enter 'TUTORIAL' by the God of the Bible.  
You have logged in to the real DxD Universe.  
Fasten your seat belts!  
.**

What? What the hell is that?  
Then a white gate was opened on my mobile phone. And the parade started pulling me in.  
AAAAAHHHHHHHH. What the hell is going on? A little too much realism. Fuck the game.

**Hello to everyone! I'm TurkishBoy. I'm here with a new fantastic comedy series. It's a story I've been working on and dealing with for a long time. Everyone is interested in the gamer-themed DxD stories. My goal is to offer you a fun shape with a character who can break the fourth wall. You might think like the Deadpool style.  
At the end of each episode, I would like to do a question and answer session with you. And we will answer these questions with our main character, Attila. Isn't that right, Attila?**

-Hello. I'm in a little trouble with this writer. Please help me.  
**  
Hey! We're at the beginning of the story. You're complaining immediately. What ingratitude?**

-Shut up! All my FanFic friends suffer because of your writers like you. Why do I always fall out of the hole?

**What did I do? Isn't that the story? I've written two more stories. I'm taking a break because it's hard.**

-Mafia DxD, huh. All right, I'll tell you, Ali, my brother. You'll see.

**Stop it! Don't let me down now with Ali Korkmaz. ATTİLA.**

**See you.**


	2. Gamer's Heart

It might sound crazy. But really ... right now, I'm ... falling.

"_**AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!**_"

What the fuck is that? Let me tell you briefly to remember.  
I downloaded a mobile game called '**Highschool DxD: Dawn of Heavenly Dragons**' on my phone. Just because of my stupid stubbornness and curiosity. The game had such a serious description that I didn't take it. But the first time I entered the game, the odds began to begin. I wasn't allowed to quit the game. I wanted to skip **the Tutorial** section and hang out for **Free**, but it wasn't allowed. I tried to shut the game out of my anger, but I was in complete madness. The game did not close in any way. The game was still on even though I removed the battery. And at this moment a message appeared on the screen.  
**.**

**.  
Warning: You cannot leave the game without finishing the game, Attila. Even if you take out the phone battery.  
.**

.  
And that's when I suddenly pulled into the phone involuntarily. And now I'm falling down a strange tunnel. Where the hell does this tunnel end?

"What the hell is going on? Fuck the game you're gonna do. Are you fucking nuts?"

A few seconds later, a white light appeared at the end of the tunnel. The light is so white that the eye is blind. I can not see anything.  
And I stuck to the ground like a sack of potatoes falling from the sky. How do I feel? Listen up!

"Fuck ... fuck. My back! Oh ... my back broke! Someone puts an air cushion in the tunnel. Is that a welcome service?"

I rub my eyes. I look around. It's a white place. Even the clouds aren't that white. In short, very pure white. It dazzles me. I can think of that.

"Where the hell is this place all white?"

My location is immense. Whichever way I look, there's no end. I finally shout as much as I can.

"Hey! Nobody, man? Hey! Where is this place? Somebody answer me!"

I keep doing this for a few minutes. But there's no sound. I've done such a thing ... repentance repentance. They're putting people into sin.  
But I can't get the last message out of my mind.

.

**You will surely enter 'TUTORIAL' by the God of the Bible.  
You have logged in to the real DxD Universe.  
Fasten your seat belts!**

**.**

God of the Bible. Either someone is making a terrible joke on me or I'm really out of my mind. You don't want me to think that the fictional being in the anime world is real?  
That's when I heard an old man behind me.

"Why then? Do you think I'm still not real if I can get you here, Attila?"

The moment I hear these words, I look back at lightning speed. The person I see is a grandfather with long white hair, a long white beard and a white dress. Like our grandparents told us in this fairy-tale '**White Haired Grandfather**'.  
This grandfather has an extremely calm smile on his face. Repentance repentance. My Allah, what are you testing me with?  
So what? Is this the grandfather they call **the God of the Bible**? No dear! Now we'il understand.

"Selamun Aleykum (hello mean), grandfather. I wonder if I can find out who you are. Or are you the God of the Bible?"

Grandfather nodded and smiled and answered.

"Yes, I am him. Hello, Attila Arslan. I'm **the God of the Bible**, as you say, the God of the Christian Faith in **the DxD Universe**. I hope you enjoyed your journey."

Oh, man. The more I remember, the angrier I get. I answer with a fake grin.

"Oh ... yeah. You don't say that. It was very enjoyable, except that I was sucked in by the phone screen like a vacuum cleaner and stuck here like a sack of potatoes."

The grandfather, the God of the Bible, looks at me and says:

"Normally, if you had remained calm, you would have come here without any pain. But not only did you stay calm, but because you were constantly cursing, the system was a little rough on you. Well ... after all, **the Holy System** can be a bit brutal in these situations. So please excuse me."

The Holy System? WTF? And what the hell is this place?  
Wait. Or ...

"Wait a minute, Grandpa. You mean **the Holy System** ... can't be what I think it is?"  
"Uh ... that's exactly what you think."  
"So ... is this ... **seventh heaven**? So we're ... where **the Sacred Gear System** is?"  
"Hmm!"

Fuck. What? What the fuck? What the fuck am I doing? Am I in **the DxD Universe**? And I'm on the floor of heaven where no one can enter.  
I'm asking the grandfather in surprise.

"So I'm ... in **the DxD universe**, huh?"  
"I already mentioned this to you when I introduced myself. Still having trouble believing?"

I tell the grandfather.

"What do you think? Do you think it's easy to believe that I'm from **the Real World** to **an Imaginary Anime World**? Right now I can't help but lose my mind."

And I'm going to ask her again.

"But my real question is. What am I doing here?"

The grandfather, the God of the Bible, responds very calmly.

"**You're here because you made a deal with me, Attila.**"

I am once again surprised and ask with surprise.

"What? A deal? What deal, Grandpa? I didn't make such a deal. What are you talking about?"

Grandpa says again with a very calm smile.

"Once you have entered this game, you will never return before completing the game. If you don't dare, stay away from this game. Don't say you didn't warn me. Does that remind you of anything?"

Isn't that ... a warning note for the game? This deal?

"But ... what does that ... what does that mean? It's ... just ... part of the game's text. What's the text of this deal?"

The grandfather, the God of the Bible, says it very calmly but seriously.

"Yes, you are right. But isn't that a fact? You didn't have to mess with this game if you wanted to. But your curiosity and greedy ambition brought you into this world. And according to the first and foremost clause of the agreement, it is clear what needs to be done. If you want to return to your world safely, you have to complete this game."

That's right. I didn't have to do this, but I'm so stupid, I'm fucked up. And now I have to finish this game to get back to my world.  
But in the meantime, the grandfather said something like this.

"Of course, instead of coming back, you can live in this universe. It's up to you."

I frowned at this news. And I ask Grandpa.

"I did not understand."  
"There is nothing to be understood. If you wish, you can continue to live here."  
"But ... how is that possible?"

Then the grandfather, the God of the Bible, answers me with a smile.

"Well ... now that you can talk to me, then you can live in this universe, Attila. Don't you think that makes sense?"

Well ... unfortunately, I don't have anything to say such a flat and sensible word. What should I say? Even now I'm convinced. But here's the question.

"Well ... so be it. But I wonder something."  
"What exactly?"  
"Very simple. Why me? I mean, why me when there are 8 billion people in the whole world?"

The Grandfather, the God of the Bible, will have understood what I mean, he nodded and answered me.

"I understand your curiosity. To put it briefly, I've arranged to download only one person. So no one else can download this game to your phone. Because there is no such game anymore. Like it never happened."

Here's another shocking news.

"What? How so?"  
"Let me be more specific. This game is **an incredible Sacred Gear** that I created with my last remaining power as the last trump to protect my universe. It's even more incredible than those Sacred Gears you know as **Longinus**. And I created this Sacred Gear inspired by games known as '**RPGs or Role-Playing Games**' in your world. And I named it '**Gamer's Heart**'. Isn't that a beautiful name?"

After this speech, a heart shape, half red and half blue, appeared in his grandfather's right hand.  
**Red** ... and **blue**. Come on. Is that what I think?

"Well ... if these colours don't exist ... do they represent **the HP Bar** and **the MP Bar**?"

Grandpa smiled at me.

"Well done. Just like you said. The red side of the heart is **HP**, and the blue side is **MP**."

Good ... nice. But that doesn't answer my question. So I ask again.

"But why me?"

The grandfather then responds to my question while maintaining his usual attitude.

"The person who could get this power had to have exactly these five qualities. The first three features are quite ordinary.

-**The first feature** is to have a certain level of knowledge about **the DxD Universe**.

-**The second feature** is that you have good degrees of experience in '**RPGs or Role Playing Games**'.

-**The third feature** is the desire to live in **a fantastic world**."

Wow! I mean ... if we look at this line, it looks normal. But is that ... enough for such power?

"Well ... but I'm not the only one with these features. Do you think it would be right ... to give such special power to someone with these qualities?"

Grandpa shook his head and answered.

"You are quite right. That's why the last two features are very important to me. You should know that I will not grant this power until I know the person who is worthy of this power. I won't give him that power unless I know him completely."  
"Totally? Grandpa, how well do you know me? I'm not even from this world."

Grandpa looked at me and smiled.

"Do you think I created that game just to bring you to **the DxD Universe**, Attila?"

Huh? What is this grandfather talking about?

"I did not understand. What else does this game do?"

Grandpa smiled at me again and said.

"You stole a bottle of milk from the neighbourhood grocery store when you were 9. Because you have no money."

No ... that's not possible. How would he know that? Nobody knows this but me.

"You ... how do you know that? There's no way you know that."  
"You even stole a bottle of milk that you stole for a little kitten who was very hungry. You went on doing things like that for those who needed help ... even when you were hungry, didn't you?"

All this stuff he's talking about ... it's all my secret past. The sins and deeds I have already committed are revealed. How does he know all this? Or is he ...

"Hey ... or do you... know my whole life?"

Grandpa shook his head. As if there was no problem. I'm asking him the question.

"How?"

He answers later.

"The most important thing that I care about in the person who is worthy of this power is never to be afraid of sacrifice. That's not ... what's happening to everyone. This feature could only be found in a person with a compassionate and clean heart. That's why I had to know that person's past. That's why I know your past. **You're a very sacrificed man, Attila**."

I have no words to say at the moment. Sacrifice? A clean heart? Me?

"How can you be so sure? Maybe I'm a bad guy."

Grandpa answers me with a smile.

"Is that why you gave all the money to the owners of all the food you stole for all those hungry people? You've secretly met all those needs. What bad guy does that?"

What is this? Even I forgot most of those things I've done. But right now ... all this stuff comes to my mind. I have no idea whether I should be ashamed or happy. Sacrifice, huh?  
I lost my family at a very young age. I don't even remember how many days I've been hungry. But I've always helped people who need help around me. I didn't expect any response. Yeah, I've done some thieves in the past. But not for me. I didn't have the money and I couldn't tell anyone about my problem. That's why I did things like that. I know it's a bad thing. But my mother taught me to try to help those in need. She's probably mad at me for these thefts, but she'il understand why I did it. So when I was little, I returned all the money I had stolen to the owners and apologized. I hope they forgive me.  
Grandpa looked at me and said:

"Every man who is aware of his sins and therefore sincerely begs for forgiveness is forgiven. And you know that, don't you?"  
"I know."

I have not doubted the mercy of Allah for a moment, nor do I. Allah's mercy and blessings are wide. Amin!

"So ... what was the last thing you looked for?"

Grandfather answered this question with a sad face.

"It's ... a little selfish of me."

I'm surprised.

"Selfish? What is this selfish thing?"

Your grandfather answered me.

"**Last feature** ... not having a family or a lover. I mean, **not having anything to lose**."

It's ... that's exactly what defines me. A man with nothing to lose, I mean.  
I look at the grandfather. He seems a little upset about this. And he answers me.

"All these conditions ... you have. That's why I owe you an explanation."

He took a deep breath and began to speak.

"Unfortunately, in my battle with **the Apocalypse Beast 666**, my soul was broken into pieces because of my body, which was destroyed, so that **the Sacred Gears** and **Sacred Gear System** came into being. All **the Sacred Gears** except '**True Longinus**' came into being after my body was destroyed. That's why I prepared **a trump card** in case of a possible disaster. The power of this trump card was a masterpiece that did not belong to my world and had unlimited potential. Even '**True Longinus**' could give a person some power. So I saved the '**Gamer's Heart'** for the worthy person. And now it's time for me to hand over this power to his master."

Grandpa looked at me and said:

"I ... unfortunately, I no longer have the power to directly influence my world, Attila. Part of my soul is alive through **the Sacred Gear System** because of what I believe. But unfortunately, I can't do anything more. As you know, there's a lunatic who wants to revive **666**, which is **Trihexa**, and you already know who he is."  
"**Rizevim Livan Lucifer**."  
"Yeah. That maniac did it many times."

Huh? How can it be? Is there something like that in the story?

"How so? As far as I know ... Trihexa was sealed by all the Faction leaders."  
"But that's what happened next."

Suddenly an image appeared in front of us. A minute. What the hell is this? Everyone in the DxD Universe is dead. But how can it happen?

"Wait a minute, Grandpa. What is this? There is no such end in the story I know."

The grandfather's eyes replied narrowly.

"But unfortunately, this is the last situation. That's the end of all alternative realities."

Then what can I do?

"We have one last chance. If we fail at it, **the DxD Universe** will be erased from eternity."

Grandpa took my hands and said.

"We have to hold on to a little hope instead of despair. And you're my hope, Attila. Please save my universe from this disaster."

Who comes to the mind of a god ... who has given them hope of his universe to a human being?  
I have nothing to lose. And in such a situation, it's not worthy of me to escape. That's why I'm answering.

"If this is so grave ... ... I will do my best. I swear on my honour."

Grandpa shook his head at me and smiled and said.

"Then you ready?"  
"**I AM READY!**"

The red-blue heart in your grandfather's hands began to shine and entered my chest. And with the introduction of the articles began to appear in front of me.  
.

**.  
You are the first owner of 'Gamer's Heart'.  
Your body structure will change from beginning to end.  
After this time, you are a game character.  
.**

.  
Statements like this continue to come, but that's not what interests me right now. Stripes such as strips on the printed circuitry began to appear on my body. I look like a car headlight emitting green neon light right now. I'm asking grandfather.

"What the hell is that?"  
"'**Gamer's Heart**' is synchronized with your body. It kind of pushes you into the game."

Grandpa later said.

"And now our relationship with you ends. I can't tell you when we'll see you again, but I'll be watching you from afar, Attila."

Then there was a hole beneath me and it pulled me in. Fucking again?

"_**AAAAHHHHHH!**_"

After a few seconds, I open my eyes. I'm in a house that looks familiar but doesn't belong to me. It looks aside a post in front of me.  
.

**.  
Welcome to the DxD Universe, Attila Arslan.  
Ready to start the game?  
.**

.  
I don't think this guy is aware of the situation.

"Dude, it's me. And the game has already begun."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yeah, hi. We are in front of you with the new section. With me ... anger, Attila. What happened again?**

What happened? You wrote the last part so bad that no one told us '**Hi!**' did not even write. You're a disgraceful writer.

**I see your jaw dropped again. I don't make these parts in my head. I present to our readers a story as original as possible.**

Let it go, for God's sake. Does everybody keep copying each other? You copy it.

**What? Don't be ridiculous. What's the point then? 'Inspired!' I mean, what's the point of cheating? We can't be like that.**

Ouch! Then eat yourself. Look, you'il never write any more. Then what will you do?

**Let me tell you something. You're wrong. You will see that this section will love. COMMENTS DEPARTMENT will overflow.**

Well ... I have no hope.

**Never lose hope.  
See you later.**


	3. Frustrating Tutorial

Yeah, I'm looking at my new face and my body right now in front of the mirror. Wavy short black hair, cute tiny nose and big blue eyes. Well ... I'm in the anime world after all. My body is as smooth as a chopped chicken. In my real world, there were black hairs around my chest. But there's no such thing here. I mean, my appearance ... is fine for now. In time, I'll take a few adjustments to my appearance.

Come on, where am I now? I'm in the house next to **Mr Oppai Pervert's house**. Because I just saw him go to school. The grandfather, **the God of the Bible**, must have asked me to be near this guy. After all, I'm a temporary guest here.

Oh, my God. Do I have to turn a blind eye to this guy's perversions? His obsession with these breasts might make him stronger, but he's a little too much. What should I do?

Do I have to leave this guy, **Issei Hyoudou**, to himself? And that guy is the lead. How can I help her here? Anyway, I'll think about it later.

After looking at myself in the mirror, I found **a yellow package with ribbons** on the dining table. When I approached it, there was **a text** in front of me.

**.**

**DxD Gamer Starter Kit (Custom)**

**Would you like to open the package?**

**-Yes / No-**

**.**

I wonder who this package is? Ding ding. Since there's no one but Grandpa who knows me so far, that's for sure. So for me, the '**Custom Starter Kit**' huh. Here you go. I don't have to be afraid since there's no **C4** coming out. I choose '**Yes**'.

The yellow package disappeared after a dazzling glow and left behind some things. Let's see what they are. I see all of them flying on them. These, respectively.

**.**

**Identity Card (Exclusive to DxD Universe)**

A reconstructed identity card for the DxD Universe dedicated to Attila Arslan. It's in all your personal information.

**Don't lose it, okay, silly?**

**.**

**Kuoh Academy Student Clothing (For Men)**

Standard male student outfit.

**What's not to understand, dear?**

**.**

**Cash (10000 Yen)**

Money is money. Coin-clatter coins.

**There's nothing to understand.**

**.**

**Letter from the God of the Bible (Custom)**

A special letter to you. Just special for you.

**Okay? Did you understand?**

**.**

So ... is there something wrong with me or is it just me? Well, these beautiful articles help me with what I see. But for some reason ... it makes me look like an idiot as if it was screwing with me. Or so I understand. Either there's a job, or your grandfather had this Sacred Gear built **by Jim Carrey** or something. The system treats me like ... how an idiot gets pre-school education. I hope I'm misunderstood or I'm in a really bad situation.

Let's see what our grandfather, the God of the Bible, wrote to me in the letter.

**.**

_Hello, Attila._

_If you're reading this letter right now, you're safely home. This is your Safe House in this area. Just like in computer games._

_Anyway, I don't need to tell you that much. Let's get to the point._

_'**Gamer's Heart**' basically has three main skills. You can find them on the '**My Skills**' tab in the system. Make sure you read their content smart. Because it's **very important**._

_Another thing is ... well. A minor problem has occurred in the system. There's no systemic problem, but ... content messages can sometimes make you unkind. It seems that '**Gamer's Heart**' has assimilated some of your characteristics while being synced with you. But do not worry. I will correct this problem as soon as possible._

_And finally, make sure you finish the '**Tutorial Section**' before the '**Main Story Quest**'. After all, exercise is important, right?_

_**And one last thing**. **Don't forget to have fun in my universe. As a result, asociality is not a good thing**._

_See you._

**Note: This letter will destroy himself to avoid evidence. Don't worry, it won't hurt you.**

**.**

I'm happy or sad about what I read? So what? You're supposedly creating the most mysterious and most unusual Sacred Gears of this universe, and is this terrain affected by my personality traits? I swear to God, why wouldn't someone be right for me? Oh, I'm such a ... whatever.

Let me start this '**Tutorial**' thing so I don't waste time. So what am I supposed to do? Do you think it'd come if I said?

"**TUTORIAL!**"

When I said this, another important article was formed. It says:

**.**

**The request for the 'Tutorial' section for 'Gamer's Heart' was accepted.**

**Entering Tutorial.**

**3 ... 2 ... 1 ... GO.**

**.**

After that, my house changed to a white room. What a cliche. Another important message appeared again.

**.**

**Welcome to Gamer's Heart Tutorial!**

**Lesson #1**

***No Pain Rocky!***

**Objective:** Defuse the training baby with punches and kicks!

**+Hint:** Find a sensitive spot.

**-Prize-**

The Skill Of **'Close Combat Mastery'**

**-Note-**

**Don't be awkward, okay?**

**.**

This thing ... is trying my patience. So, '**Don't be awkward, okay?**'. Well, '**Mr. Know-it-all**' ... so be it. We'il see if you're strong or I'm strong.  
Meanwhile, another message appeared in front of me.

**.  
'Lesson # 1' begins.  
Be ready!  
.**

With this message, something pixel-by-pixel began to form in front of me. After a while, I started to understand what it was like. **A scarecrow**. A scarecrow with a pumpkin head and stuffed with hay.  
Yeah, I'm not kidding ... this thing is **a scarecrow**. Do you know why I'm so sure? Because it says on his head.

**.**  
**-Scarecrow-  
'**Training Baby**'  
Level: 1**  
**.**

Really? Do I have to fight a creature of level one? Is my condition that bad? Oh, man!  
And as this element spawned, a green message appeared.

**.  
Are you ready?  
FIGHT!  
.**

After this message, a stick appeared above my scarecrow's head. Red and blue stick. This bar probably shows our HP and MP. But there's something else. It says above my head.

**.  
-Attila Arslan-  
'**Beginner Gamer**'  
Level: 1  
.**

What? **Level 1**? No way. Do I start this life from scratch? Whoa, whoa. And what the hell are my "**Health and Mana**" values?

**.  
HP: ****100****/****100****  
MP: ****50****/****50****  
.**

Fucking shit. At least if my HP and MP were equal. Fortunately, the scarecrow's values are not too high. I mean, look.

**.  
HP: 25/25  
MP: 5/5  
.**

This thing shouldn't be hard to beat. Meanwhile, the fight has already begun. There's no turning back. Damn, I'm so bad. I'm gonna kick this thing so bad that it's the first step of my adventure. Here I'm going.

"I am your past ... **beep** ..."

I hit my fist tightly against the scarecrow's head. I hit my fist in such a way that the head of the scarecrow pumpkin explodes like a watermelon. A message appears after my action.

**.  
**Wow, you hit me right on twelve.**  
*Critical Hit*  
.**

Critical? I'm looking at **Scarecrow's HP stick**.

**.  
HP: -10/25  
MP: 5/5  
.**

Whoa, man. Scarecrow's health has fallen to negative values. No way. What the fuck did I do? Not only did I kill this thing in one shot, but I also killed him even more.  
Scarecrow suddenly disappeared in front of me in pixels and two messages appeared.

**.  
**You killed** a Scarecrow. **You won** 10 EXP.**

**.**

**You've completed Lesson #1.  
**

You've got** 'Close Combat Mastery' **as a reward.**  
**Access to the **'My Skills'** tab is now possible.**  
Not bad, beginner.  
**Get ready for** Lesson #2.  
.**

Wow. Now I'm starting to understand. After completing each lesson it appears that I will have access to a new feature. The grandfather stated in his letter that I must read the three main talents of '**Gamer's Heart**'. Let's have a look.

"**My Skills!**"

With this command, a big screen appeared in front of me. It says on the screen.

**.**  
**My Status** **(**LOCK**)** **/ My Skills** **/ My Inventory** **(**LOCK**)** ...  
**.**

Wow ... this is **a game screen**. This includes **status**, **skill**, **inventory** ... and more. Nice. Look, now I'm slowly coming back. Let's see what our ... annoying Sacred Gear has.

**.**  
**Gamer's Mind (**Passive Skill**) LV: Max**  
You're a game. You're the game. So you have a calm and peaceful mind like a game character.

**This skill ensures that the owner of 'Gamer's Heart' is immune to all mental and spiritual attacks. Nobody can interfere with your mind.**  
**.**

**Gamer's Body (**Passive Skill**) LV: Max**  
You're a game. You're the game. So you have a body that never gets hurt like a body character.

**This skill allows the owner of 'Gamer's Heart' to be just like a game character. With this skill, no visible injury occurs to the user's body, but this ability does not make the user an immortal being. HP and MP values ****a****re refreshed as they are rested or supplemented. If the HP value is zero, the user dies.  
.**  
**Close Combat Mastery ****(**Passive Skill**)**** LV: 1**  
A punch ... a kick ... and a headshot.

**This skill allows you to specialize in melee combat.**

**\- Passively increases STR by 10% per level.  
\- Passively allows you to deal 10% better damage per level.**

**.**  
**Gamer's Eye (**Active Skill**) LV: 1 MP: 1**  
No detail can escape my eye. Even your deepest secrets.

**This skill allows you to learn about any object or entity around you. As the skill level increases, the details of the acquired knowledge increase.**

**Current Information**  
Name / Title / Level / HP and MP Values

**Command:** Observe!

**Don't blackmail girls with that talent, okay?**  
**.**  
**Blackmail**? Fuck off. What the hell do you think I am? Do you think I look like a guy like that?

.  
**Hmm ... maybe.**  
.

Fuck your mouth, okay? Fuck off. Don't make me sick. Look at the asshole. He's using whatever he's got to piss me off.  
I'm a very lucky man if these skills are as described in the articles here. Especially the maximum level of '**Gamer's Mind**' and '**Gamer's Body**'. Man ... this skill is challenging medicine. It doesn't make me immortal ... but it's good that my body doesn't get hurt.

But there is a point where this frustrating system is right. If **Gamer's Eye** is such a powerful skill ... ... as the system says, it could be a great blackmail tool. But if used on time and on time ... it would be an enormous advantage for me. That way I'll be one step ahead of my enemy, right? Hmm yes.  
'**Close Combat Mastery**', as the name suggests, strengthens close combat. It is not difficult to understand that **STR** is my strength. Okay ... if there's nothing else, let's move on to the next lesson.

**.  
Welcome to Gamer's Heart Tutorial!**  
**Lesson #2**  
***You are a wizard.***  
**Objective:** Unleash mana power and learn to manipulate it.  
**Hint:** Feel the power of mana in your body.  
**-****Prize-**  
The Skill Of '**Mana Manipulation**'  
-**Note-**  
**Can you do that?**  
.

Wow ... you still have my doubts, huh? I'm going to take care of you once my classes are over. Then let's not waste time.

**.  
Are you ready?  
START!  
.**

So '**Feel the power of mana in your body.**' ... is that so? All right! There was a section on the anime related to this situation. What did **Akeno Himejima** say?

"**The basic structure of mana and magic is imagination. If you want to feel the power of mana, imagine that you have it and shape it.**"

It looks pretty simple, huh. Let's try it. I have to imagine first.  
Hmm. I think I have an idea. I can mimic **the power of Issei's Dragon Shot**. After all, my knowledge of **the DxD Universe** can give me a huge advantage. I know it's a little ... cheating. But I have to be strong enough to deal with **Trihexa** so that I can return to my world. So even if it's cheating ... I am gonna be very strong.  
I extend my right arm forward and open my right hand. Just like '**Iron Man**'. I focus on. I focus on. And I feel the feeling of a tingling in my right arm. Yeah, I can feel it. There's **a white ball** in my right hand. Yeah ... that's it.  
I think I should take my first shot. Issei calls it '**Dragon Shot**' because of '**Boosted Gear**'. I think that's enough for my skill.

"**Mana Shot!**"

I'm throwing the ball forward from the mana in my palm. And it explodes with a slight explosive effect. After this process, three messages appear in front of me.

**.  
**Feeling Mana in your body, you created the **'Mana Sense' **skill.

.

You gave Mana the pushing energy of the ball shape, creating the '**Mana Shot**' skill.

.

**You've completed Lesson #2.**

You've got '**Mana Manipulation**' as a reward.  
You've earned the '**Skill Creation**' skill as a bonus.  
**Very good rookie.  
**Get ready for** Lesson #3.**  
**.**

Oh ... look, I'm getting more and more nervous now. I've had four skills worth one. And I got a bonus. **Skill Creation**? Wow! Pretty lucky, huh? Let's check out these new skills.

"**My Skills!**"

When I say this, the new skills I have gained appear on the screen. Let's see what those skills are.  
**.  
Mana Manipulation (**Passive Skill**) LV: 1**

The power within me obeys me.

**This skill allows you to use mana in your body in various ways.**

**\- Passively increases INT by 10% per level.  
\- Passively reduces the cost of mana-related skills per level by 10%.**

**Mana Sense (**Passive Skill**) LV: 1**  
I can feel the power inside me.

**This skill allows you to perceive the meaning of the objects and beings around you.  
**

**\- Passively, the detection distance per level increases by 1 meter in diameter.**  
**.  
Mana Shot (**Active Skill**) LV: 1 MP: 10**  
Hadouken!

**This skill allows you to shoot a cannon made of mana power at a distance from your palm.  
**

**\- Deals twice as much damage as your intelligence points.  
\- The effective distance per level is increased by 5 meters.  
Distance: 5 meters.  
.**  
**Skill Creation (**Passive Skill**) LV: Max**  
I'm trying ... so I will.

**This skill allows you to create everything you do in your daily life or your imagination and effort.  
**

**You can create two types of skill.  
\- Active Skill (Requires Mana.)  
\- Passive Skills (Requires regular work.)**

**You're a very lucky bastard.  
.**

Anyway, if you don't put a word on me, it'il rain. Grandpa, please fix this system, or this thing's gonna drive me crazy.  
All the skills I've had so far are basic. It's not too much to overstate! Like I'd say that. These skills ... are a legend. Of course, for those in **the DxD Universe**, these capabilities may be normal, but not for me. If I specialize in these skills, I can somehow defend myself even if they are very basic skills. But in particular ... I must specialize in '**Skill Creation**'. In this way, I will give myself many advantages. Let's see what the next lesson is.

**.  
Welcome to Gamer's Heart Tutorial!  
****Lesson #3**  
***Final Battle***  
+**Objective:** Defeat the end-of-chapter monster using your skills.  
**+Hint****:** Follow your enemy well.  
**-Prize-**  
Access to the '**Gamer's Heart**' **basic tabs**.  
And **surprise prizes**.  
**-****Note-**  
**Don't you die, huh?**  
.

So ... this is the last exercise. '**Final Battle**' says the monster I'm going to fight must be a little stronger than me. But I hope they don't exaggerate. Or I won't go to the grave on the first day.

Pixels began to form where the scarecrow that he had just eaten was spawned. And in front of me was **a little bigger creature** ... ... just like the previous scarecrow. A more intense scarecrow. Armoured. What's more ... that **sword**?  
But I was shocked to see the sign on his head.

**.  
Paladin Scarecrow**  
'Tutorial Section End Boss'  
**LV: 10  
HP: 500/500  
MP: 200/200**  
**.**

With the creature spawned, a message appeared before me.

**.  
Are you ready?  
FIGHT!  
.**

As the pumpkin-headed creature comes towards me, I shout as much as I can.

"**Fuck your justice, the game.**"

Fucking shit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yes, friends! Thank you very much for your interest. Thanks to you, I won my bet with Attila.**

What? What are you talking about? We didn't make a bet. Fitting element in the ass.

**Wasn't you the one who complained that no one had read our story? Nobody's interested in this story? Look! We just had a lot of followers. That means I'm doing the right thing.**

Huh ... don't trust your very own. You know, maybe they just followed us around temporarily.

**So you still don't believe me?  
**  
Yeah! Who loves your writing?

**If you don't believe me, here's our follower named 'TheEnderThief'.**

**"Well, I can say that this is a really good fic! Keep up the hard work!"**

**Look, you see? If even one person reads us, that's enough.**

Are you kidding or '**TurkishBoy**'? A story for one reader? What do you think you are?

**I may not be a 'J.K Rowling' or 'Lord of the Rings Author', but at least I write my dreams. Are you understand, Attila?**

Zzzzzz!

**No way! Listen up! Don't sleep!**

**See you later.**


	4. Action Begin!

What the fuck's wrong with me? Hey, **unscrupulous game**! I'm only **1 level**, motherfucker. What the hell is **a 10-level creature**? Are you fucking with me? Oh, my ...

'**Helmeted Pumpkin**' continues to come towards me. If I do not do something as soon as this creature will turn me **Adana Kebab**.

What did **Lesson # 3** say? **Defeat** the end-of-chapter monster using **your skills**. Then what I have to do is clear.

This '**Helmeted Pumpkin Man**' would be very good to know what features. But the level of '**Gamer's Eye**' is not enough. Right now I can only see the information of this creature such as '**Name / Title / Level / HP and MP Values**'.

So first I need to increase the level of this skill. But how? There's not a lot of shit around.

Huh? Wait a minute! This skill can see the properties of this creature's possessions, right? For example, that sword in his hand. Of course! Let's give it a try.

"**Observe!**"

Two messages appeared before me. Messages say.

**.**

You activated the '**Gamer's Eye**' skill on the object for the first time.

Your '**Gamer's Eye**' skill has gone up one level.

**Current Information**

Name / Title / Level / HP and MP Values / **Status***

**.**

**Wooden Sword (Beginner)**

A simple sword made from a normal tree.

**Durability: 10/10**

**Damage: 5-15**

**STR: +2**

.

What? A **wooden sword**? Fuck you. I thought it was an iron or steel sword. This game system makes fun of me.

Anyway ... let's get this over with. So that's how I'm going to improve my skills. Here you go.

When I punched him in the head scarecrow before that, he was dead. But that scarecrow was like garbage. The current **scarecrow** is both higher than me and has more HP and MP than me. So it's almost 10 times more advantageous than me. And imagine that he can use magic. I mean, I did.

The creature, by the way, is making his first move on me. Swings his sword. The sword damage may be low, but I only have **100 HP**. So even this is a big inconvenience for me. I have a plan in mind, but I still have to be careful.

I'm making my first move after I've put some distance in search of **the big pumpkin head**.

"**Mana Shot!**"

I targeted him in the head. The mana ball coming out of my palm is flying towards the creature's head. And the creature meets the mana ball with his sword just when it hits the creature's head. That's when **the wooden sword** on the bed is shattered. And the mana ball hits **the big pumpkin's head**. That's when a message appears in front of me.

**.**

You hit me right on twelve.

*** Critical Hit ***

**.**

Really? Okay, the sword was crap, but it's a bit ridiculous, though, to be torn apart at once. By the way, how much damage did **Mana Shot** do?

**.**

**HP: 298/500**

**MP: 200/200**

**.**

Fuck, motherfucker. What the hell is that? Almost half of the creature's life is gone. I just couldn't figure this out.

Am I weak or are they too weak? What the fuck is going on? Meanwhile, another message appeared.

.

Your enemy is **stunned** for **10 seconds. **

**Time Remaining: 9s**

.

**Stunned**, huh? Well then. Whatever God has given me, I will attack. By the way, how much **MP** do I have left?

**.**

**HP: 100/100**

**MP: 30/50**

**.**

Come on. **Mana Shot** wanted **10 MP** each time, right? I think it counted **the Mana Shot** in the game system **Lesson # 2** from **my MP**. Holy shit. Anyway ... this opportunity. Oh, **don't miss it**, Attila.

"**Mana Shot!**"

Another headshot. Another message appeared.

.

Your enemy is **stunned** for another **10 seconds**.

**Time Left: 16s**

.

Oooh ... boom boom boom. Die, motherfucker. How much HP has this pumpkin left?

**.**

**HP: 57/500**

**MP: 200/200**

**.**

Oh oh ... that's it. My fists will take care of the rest. When I hit a right hook ... a left hook ... and an uppercut, the creature goes to the morgue. Thanks to these attacks, I once again killed the creature with full HP.

The creature vanished into pixels. And there was only one item left on the floor where he disappeared. An armour. What the hell is this?

.

**Leather Armor (Beginner)**

A simple armour made of leather.

**Durability: 15/15**

**VIT: +3**

.

Wow ... isn't that the armour on the creature? So he drops it as '**Loot**'. Anyway ... for now. It's better than nothing, isn't it?

Meanwhile, two message screens appeared in front of me. Just like last **Lesson # 1**.

.

You have killed **Paladin Scarecrow** who is a boss creature. You won 200 EXP. You have won **Leather Armor (Starter)**.

.

**You've completed Lesson # 3.**

**Congratulations! You have completed the obligatory 'Tutorial' section, which is boring and frustrating. Nevertheless, thanks for your patience.**

It is now possible to access '**My Status**' and other tabs. You must have special conditions for some tabs to be active.

You are the first to finish **the Tutorial** as soon as possible, so you've won some bonuses.

You won** the 1000 EXP.**

You won** 500 yen.**

You've won** the Critical Master **title.

You opened** 'the Daily Monster Spirit Dungeon' **feature**.**

Your '**Mana Shot**' skill has gone up one level.

'**Close Combat Master**' has risen one level.

...

.

Enough, motherfucker. How much longer is this message?

Boring and frustrating Tutorial, huh. I knew it was already shit in this game. It's trying to drive me crazy. It also wishes me 'thank you for your patience'. I'm you... beep ... beep ...

Look at the bastard. It keeps stretching my nerves like the servers on the show here. And where did I get involved in this game? Take note, Attila! Don't even drink water without reading a user manual again. Or who knows what the fuck sonic things are gonna happen to me this time.

I'm out of the '**Tutorial**' area and at the '**Safe House**', which is mine now. After my house was restored, a red text appeared in front of me. I'd rather call it **the main story quest**.

**.**

**Arc # 1: The Awakening of the Red Dragon Emperor**

**Main Story Quest # 1**

***I'm a devil now.***

**Objective:** Make sure Issei Hyoudou joins the demons.

**Hint:** Think about different ways.

**-Prize**-

Access to the '**My Relationships**' tab.

The Skill of the '**Basic Healing**'

And **surprise prizes**.

**Note: Arc # 1 is required to complete the main story quests.**

**.**

My quest started immediately, huh? Well ... I want to go to the '**Free Hangout**' section as quickly as possible. Or it's boring to live the same story over and over.

Meanwhile, another quest warning appeared.

.

**My responsibility**

**Continuous Quest**

***School Starts!***

**Objective:** You are on time to school.

**Hint:** Hurry up.

**-Prize-**

Increased relationship with school staff.

**Note: What are you still waiting for, idiot?**

.

Oh, I'm your fucking game. Is that what you say now? Run Attila run. Don't get punished on the first day. Fucking game!

Let's look at my '**Status**' on the one hand while rushing.

.

**First Name:** Attila Arslan

**LV:** 5 **-** **Next LV:** 210/500

**Title:** Critical Master

**Race:** Human

**Age:** 18

**HP:** 230/230 **-** **HP Regen:** 10% **(per minute)**

**MP:** 135/135 **-** **MP Regen:** 10% **(per minute)**

**STR:** 25

**VIT:** 10

**AGI:** 10

**INT:** 10

**WIS:** 10

**LCK:** 10

**CHR:** 10

**POINT:** 20

**MONEY:** 10500 Yen

**.**

Each value except **STR** is equal. It's like a flat book. I'm already **LV 5**. But anyway, I don't have much time for that now. I am in a hurry. I'm gonna take a quick look at the rest of the school.

Fucking shit. Run, Attila! I'm late because of you, **my fucking game**.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yes, this is a new section. And today we have a guest. Maybe some of you read his story. Here is the main character of my story 'Turkish Dragon Sultan' Halil BOZKURT.**

Don't forget me, you clumsy writer.

**Um ... well, of course, Attila is here.**

Is that it, man?

**Attila, don't bother me. Look ... don't make any problems today, okay? You see, we have a guest.**

Well well ... by the way, Halil, brother, welcome.

**{**Thank you. I came to the Boss to wish him success in his new work.**}**

Boss? Is that a dumb writer?

**Hey ... disrespectful swearing. I am here.**

**{**Can I ask you something? What's wrong with you?**}**

**Attila doesn't like my writing. It's as if he's very good.**

I'm going to give you my answer after reading your chapter comments.

**Is that so? Ok then? A guest reader who didn't write his name said this.**

**"I like most of the story but honestly the third chapter doesn't really hold my interest as much as the other content did. I think it is because there is a less actual story going on and mostly fights against NPCs with stats spam and combat messages instead."**

Look, you see? Well ... this comment shows how incompetent you are.

**Don't be ridiculous. Our reader gave us good advice in this message. I think it's not nice that messages like this status cover the whole part. But we do not have to show some situations.**

Well ... I agree with you on this part. What's the next comment?

**The next comment is 'TheEnderThief', our first reader of the week.**

**"You know I wouldn't mind a story written solely for me. jokes aside, this chapter was amazing as well, though I do have a question. Will there be any romance in the fic considering that DxD is known for harems and all that?"**

Wow ... look, I like this comment.

**Of course ... your eyes shine like a fortune when you talk to her. What a pervert.**

You call me that and you're too innocent? After all, I'm the one in the DxD Universe, so it's not my right to have a harem?

**What girl would I make you a girlfriend for?**

Let **the readers** decide. I don't want anything from you.

**Well, you may not like the next comment. Another warning.**

So what?

**Someone wrote it for you ... as gay**.

WHAT? Who wrote it?

**I do not know. He didn't write his name.**

Hey readers. Attention, please. I'm not gay. Isn't it, writer?

**Hmm ... I don't know.**

WRITER!

**{**See you guys. Don't forget to read and comment on the story of Turkish Dragon Sultan. See you.**}**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**.

**Don't forget to follow me and comment on my story.**


	5. Success From Shortcut

I run out of my house and finally I'm at the school door. What am I supposed to do with this fucker game system?

Anyway ... what was the last thing I said? Oh ... I remember. Arc 1's first main story quest has now begun for me. I want to finish this Arc 1 as soon as I can and hang out for free. Isn't this life mine? And that's the only way I can get stronger. So I made a plan on the way. In fact, I'm going to complete the first task from the shortcut with a little con. How's that gonna work? Watch and see.

After a quick introductory chapter, I sit at my desk. I am a high school 3rd-grade student in this universe. My parents died when I was very young. I was raised by my grandfather. I'm a little flirtatious and a bum. Apparently, my grandfather had a dude in this town once. Even though his buddy was a little perverted old man, they became very close friends over time. My grandpa's buddy had a grandson about my age. My grandfather said that this boy had a powerful supernatural power. So my grandfather felt that way. I'm not familiar with it, but my grandfather had amazing skills. He could make flames out of his hands and mouth. So he had supernatural powers. So he helped the child and his family from the shadows so they could be safe from the dark forces. But since my grandfather was a very old person, he no longer had the strength to protect that child. And he died a few months ago. And he wrote to me that I had to protect that child because I was his only heir. And I came to Japan to fulfil my grandfather's will.

Now you're gonna say what the hell is this? Sure, when I first read it, I gave the same reaction. It turns out that it was my autobiography that the grandfather, the God of the Bible, created for me. My grandfather in this story is him. My grandfather's name is Jesus. His buddy Juzo Hyoudou and his buddy's grandson Issei Hyoudou. What a wonderful story!

Who the hell would believe that? What I'm wondering is this. I wonder how many idiots believe this story. Oh, grandpa. A person writes a little bit about that story. It's like you patched the story.

But ... when I read this autobiography, I had an idea. What the mission wants me to do is make sure Issei Hyoudou gets caught in the demons, right? Well ... then I know a way to do it the shortest way. As soon as I finish my classes, I immediately go to the key point of the DxD Universe. Where is that? ORC.

I'm knocking. And I am waiting. The door opens. And the person who greeted me at the door was the most adorable member of this group ... Koneko Toujou. Cute little kitty. When she sees me, she asks me in a cool tone.

"Here, what do you want?"

I say the magic words right away.

"Make a wish! Wish it be real!"

You understand why I said this. These are the words on the magic circle paper that are necessary for Devil's Job.

When she heard this, Koneko asked, looking at me carefully.

"Excuse me, sir ... but I don't know what you mean."

I guess it won't be that easy. I'm glad I found this mission item on the way.

**.**

**Gremory Clan's Wish Circle (**Quest Item**)**

Make your wishes come true.

**.**

Then I pass the paper to her and tell her.

"I'm here to make a wish, little lady."

Koneko whispers to me after seeing the paper.

"Follow me, sir."

Yes ... my plan is part one. Let's move on to the other part. By the way, this little girl must be madly strong. What the hell is this Level and HP-MP?

**.**

**-Koneko Toujou-**

**'**Rias Gremory's Rook**'**

**LV:** 55

**HP:** 6000/6000

**MP:** 4500/4500

**.**

If this girl threw me a punch, they'd give me my funeral prayer. My son Attila, you're walking down a little shit road. I can't imagine how strong Rias and Akeno are if this girl is so strong.

When I entered the room, the other three people stood up when they saw me. Koneko and I entered the room and Koneko told Rias.

"President, there's someone who wants to meet you."

Rias Gremory greeted me with a smiling face.

"Please go ahead!"

I sat in one of the seats and started talking.

"Good day, Mrs Gremory. I came here to make a wish."

I'm handing him the circle of magic paper. After Rias Gremory got the paper, he focused on me. Yes ... if I'm not careful now, I'll be game over from the first mission.

"May I ask where you found this? Mr ..."

"Attila. My name is Attila Arslan."

"Mr Arslan, will you answer my question?"

I take a deep breath and I say.

"Will you listen to me patiently? Because I'm going to take a little bit of your time to tell you the truth."

"Here, I'm listening to you."

And I'm starting to tell.

"I had a grandfather. He died a few months ago. Don't ever ask why he's dead because I don't know. Since I lost my family at a very young age, my last grandfather was the only one left. As his last heir, I came here to fulfil his testament."

Rias Gremory asks me.

"Testament? What 'testament'?"

"I came here to protect Issei Hyoudou and his family."

Rias was surprised to hear this news. Even her servants were surprised. I think things are fine.

"Hyoudou?"

"Yes ... even I would have a photo too."

I saw a photo on the table before I left. When I approached its, it said:

**.**

**Memorable Photo (**Quest Item**)**

We're with Juzo Hyoudou and his grandson.

**.**

Our grandfather has already thought of everything to help me. All I have to do is put the puzzle pieces together.

I'm showing the photo to Rias. In the photo, there are two white-bearded old men and a little boy with brown hair. Rias and his friends couldn't believe their eyes after looking at the photo. By the way, this system is a little bit brutal, bro. What the hell is this?

**.**

**-Rias Gremory-**

**'**The Red-Haired Ruin Princess**'**

**LV:** 89

**HP:** 9500/9500

**MP:** 8800/8800

**.**

**-Akeno Himejima-**

**'**S&M Lightning Priestess**'**

**LV:** 83

**HP:** 8200/8200

**MP:** 7750/7750

.

**-Yuuto Kiba-**

**'**Knight of Rias Gremory**'**

**LV:** 62

**HP:** 6650/6650

**MP:** 5750/5750

**.**

What the hell is this? How am I supposed to catch up with them? The lowest is 60 LV. The HP and MP values are insane. I can't even imagine what their status is. What the fuck am I gonna do?

After a while, Rias Gremory asks me.

"What kind of connection do you have with the boy in this picture?"

"Is it mine? I have no connection with this boy. My grandfather and his grandfather were friends. Just that."

"So why do you want to protect his and his family?"

"My grandfather wrote me a letter about it before he died. According to the letter, he felt a strong supernatural power from this boy."

Rias Gremory was even more surprised by this news.

"Supernatural power? What do you mean?"

I think I need to do my show here.

"Do you think I'm naive, Miss Gremory?"

"What does this mean?"

"Gremory ... the name of one of the 72 Devils under King Solomon's rule, isn't it? A devil with red hair of charming beauty riding a camel. I think you understand what I mean."

"So you know what I am."

"Yes, I know you're a demon. But don't worry. I came to ask you for help."

All of a sudden the atmosphere has changed a bit. Because I got this message in front of me.

**.**

You've acquired the '**Danger Sense**' skill for the intent to kill you.

**.**

The '**Danger Sense**' skill has gone up one level.

**.**

The '**Danger Sense**' skill has gone up one level.

**...**

**.**

That's enough. I got goosebumps. Oh, Attila, did you get into trouble?

My hands say stop sign making them.

"Please listen to me. I came here to ask you for help. Not for any hostility."

The atmosphere calmed down. Rias Gremory asks me with a squint.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to put this child under your protection. Or I want you to take him as your servant."

Rias and her friends stopped after these words. Rias asks me in surprise.

"What?"

I wipe the sweat off my forehead with my hand. Fortunately, thanks to the '**Gamer's Mind**' skill, my mental health is as solid as iron. Or someone else would have pissed right now.

"As you have just seen. I'm not even a rookie in the supernatural world. I'm sure even the weakest demon will beat me in one bite. So I came to you like my choice."

Rias and her friends bent their heads and said.

"We apologize."

Then I quickly told them the situation. Rias and colleagues understood the importance of the situation. And then Rias said.

"I understand. So you found this magic circle paper in the letter your grandfather wrote to you. As someone, you can ask for help in a possible situation. And you want to leave Issei Hyoudou's protection to someone you can trust because you are so weak as a magical force. I mean the Gremory Family."

"Exactly! It seems my grandfather was sympathetic to your family. Or he wouldn't leave me a letter like this."

"Hmm!"

She then turns to Yuuto and sings.

"Yuuto. Would you invite Issei Hyoudou to our club room? I want to meet him officially."

Yuuto nodded and left immediately. Then I stood up and stretched out my hand and said.

"So ... do we make a deal, Miss Gremory?"

Rias stood up and shook my hand and said.

"Agreed! If the person you're talking about is really so special, our deal will be completed."

"Hmm ... okay. So ... how much do you want for the deal?"

Rias put her hand to her chin and said.

"Let's do this. If Issei Hyoudou is worthy to be my servant, I will not charge you any money. I can even help you get stronger. But if it doesn't, I'll charge you 15000 Yen each month for being a student to protect her and her family. Is it suitable for you?"

15000 Yen, huh. Fortunately, it's not that big. I think I'd better take a look at this '**Daily Monster Spirit Dungeon**' thing. After all, I made money when I killed monsters.

"Well ... whatever you want. So ... I'm gonna slow down. If you say okay about Issei Hyoudou, please let me know about this phone number."

"Of course!"

Then I leave the club room. I take a sigh of relief after crossing the edge of the wall. Fucking shit. I almost died. Luckily, I've tied up my end. Oh, wow.

**.**

*** Beep * * Beep ***

**.**

What the hell is this? When I was talking, it was always singing. The system, what's wrong?

**.**

**You have 118 unread system messages.**

**.**

Whoa. What the hell is that? So many messages. When did that happen? Anyway, how do we read these messages? Let me try a command.

"**My Messages!**"

A screen appeared in front of me. It says.

.

\- You've gained the ability to '**Swearing**' by constantly fucking.

\- **(x100)** '**Swearing**' skill increased by one level.

\- '**Swearing**' skill reached maximum level.

\- **(x2)** '**Close Combat Mastery**' skill level has increased.

\- **(x4)** '**Gamer's Eye**' skill level has increased.

\- **(x3)** '**Mana Shot**' skill increased one level.

\- **(x5)** '**Danger Sense**' skill has increased one level.

\- You've earned the title of '**Swearing Master**' for being a master of profanity.

\- You've gained the '**Persuasion**' skill because you can convince the other person.

.

Everything is fine ... good. But ... I've got a word on that fucking code system.

"System, I'm your **... * beep * ... * beep * ... * beep * ...**"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yes, dear readers. Again, with a funny and entertaining section. I applaud you for your interest in the story.**

*** Applause Effect ***

**And again, this part, as always ... where the fuck is Attila?**

"I'm here. Don't explode. Besides, is that 'Swearing' skill, you idiot? Oh, me, for your writing or for you... "

**I see you're still ungrateful. When do we get along?**

"Come on ... let's move on to the comment section without waiting too long."

**Well then ... let's get started. This week's first comment is on the reader 'davidgalhego05'. He says:**

**"Come on author, put yourself in Attila's shoes, how do you think he feels ?, as a matter of romantic pair honestly I prefer to be just a girl and not one of the series, they pretty much just fall in love with beauty and power from the protagonist (I'm referring mainly to Kuroka)**

**Ps: I am using the translator."**

"Wow ... there's a real friend. You see, don't you, brother? This skimpy writer doesn't understand my feelings at all."

**(Whisper) Oh me, your fucking feelings ...**

"Are you saying something?"

**Nothing. By the way, my brother named 'davidgalhego05'. I will think about it if you mention the people you want to be in your next comment. Although this bitch doesn't deserve such privileges, but anyway.**

"It's you, you bitch."

**Fucking talk. Anyway, let's go to the other comment. The owner of this comment is our reader, 'TheEnderThief', who is our strictest follower. He says:**

**"You know I'm really loving the story so far, (man I really feel like all my reviews are super repetitive) anyways for the pairing I would suggest Serafall if only because we need more Serafall pairings in this fandom, also because, in my opinion, she is the best waifu of DxD. But anyways, Great chapter and keep up all the hard work!"**

"Serafall Leviathan, huh. Hmm... "

**What the ... don't you like?**

"Hmm ... haha haha. All right, this. Hush ... awkward writer. Why don't you get me Serafall?"

**Fuck off. Insult me and try to get DxD's cutest beauty. You're such a cocksucker.**

"Come on. I promise I will never overheat you again."

**Promise?**

"Man's word."

**We see.**

"So ... no more comments?"

**There are two more comments. The next comment belongs to a reader named 'XenoLucifer'. He says:**

**"What's with the excessive use of bold text? the only text that should be bold in a gamer story is the systems text yet here stuff like "By Jim Carrey" is in bold for no apparent reason, you should also get a beta."**

"Hmm ... it's actually true. I think sometimes you overdo it a little bit."

**I don't know what to tell you. Yes, brother. I'll be more careful about that.**

"But don't believe this idiot again. It makes a fool again."

**ATTİLA. Where the fuck is your man promise?**

"Okay okay sorry. Let's move on to the next one. "

**The owner of the last comment is a reader named 'shahmeeralikhokhar'. He says:**

**"Assalam-u-Alaikum your story has gained my interest but not my attention because the Grammer sometimes gets confusing so I would recommend you read a bit of a story on this site called 'To be a Slytherin' just to give you the idea of the format, not the style of writing for I am in no way insinuating that you should change it after all it is your story, look in Harry Potter with the 'OC' tag, it will be in the most reviewed section. **

**I wish you luck, **

**TAHA ALI SIGNING OUT"**

"When was your grammar good that you get it now? Your English is a mess."

**I don't know, you fucking idiot? I always talk about it in my other stories. I'm trying to improve. I can do this.**

"Well ... that's what I ate. Go walk. It's a waste of time to messing with you."

**Forget about Serafall, okay? Fucker.**

"Hey okay okay okay sorry. Hey, wait for me. Ugh."

**.**

**.**

**See you.**

**Don't forget to comment and follow.**


	6. This Power is Cheat

I'm so proud of myself right now that all my nerves to this slow game system have disappeared. I'm almost on the clouds right now. You ask why? Because I completed the main story mission without even having to fight. And the reason I'm really happy is the awards I got from the main story mission.

**.**

**You've completed the Arc 1 Main Story Quest #1.**

As a reward, you gained the '**Basic Healing**' skill.

Access to the '**My Relationships**' tab is now possible.

You earned **10000 EXP** and **1000 Yen** for completing the quest.

As a bonus, you won **5000 EXP** and **500 Yen** for completing the quest differently.

You won **+10 INT** and **+10 WIS** for completing the quest logically and wisely.

**.**

It's almost like I got a bonus on top of that. This motherfucker sometimes messes with me. I can only say thank you.

Holy shit. Right now, I'm levelling directly from the shortcut in the game, man. I'd better look at my status.

"**My Status!**"

My status screen comes up. Now let's see what happened in my status values.

.

**First Name**: Attila Arslan

**LV:** 18 - **Next LV:** 910/1800

**Title:** Critical Master / Swearing Master

**Race:** Human

**Age:** 18

H**P:** 490/490 - **HP Regen:** 10% **(per minute)**

**MP:** 538 / 538 - **MP Regen:** 20% **(per minute)**

**STR:** 30.4 - **(+5.4)**

**VIT:** 10

**AGI:** 10

**INT:** 21.8 - **(+1.8)**

**WIS:** 20

**LCK:** 10

**CHR:** 11.8 - **(+1.8)**

**POINT:** 85

**MONEY:** 12000 Yen

**.**

Fuck. What the fuck is this? I'm just gonna get so far out of your first story mission ... you're fucking the bullshit. Now it's clear why this grandfather hid this Sacred Gear as the last trump card. If this power had come into the hands of a maniac, such as Cao Cao or Rizevim, they would have put it in the universe, motherfucker.

This level may be very low right now. But not in a short time, I might just cross the Rias, maybe even the Great Red. Now you say this.

"Fuck you!"

Yeah, that's what I'd say. I better not overdo it.

I understand that every **1** point I add to **INT** increases my mana capacity by **10**. That's a little stingy. But I think it's different for me to jump every level. Because apparently, I earn **+20 HP** and **+15 MP** per level. And there is also **+5** status points for each level. For each next level, **the EXP** amount I need increases by **+100**. Probably when I'm **19** levels, I think the amount of **EXP** needed for the next level will be **1900**.

When I thought about it, a message appeared in front of me.

He says:

**.**

You have won **+1 INT** and **+1 WIS** because you have a right and logical thought.

**.**

No, fuck you. When I think about it, am I getting status points?

**.**

A wise idea for a fool like you. Here's another **+1 INT**.

**.**

I already knew the asshole was making fun of me. Fuck you, motherfucker. Is your fucking power with me, motherfucker? I know what I'm gonna do to you.

I've got **85** status points I've never used. If I want to survive, I have to add some points to my status values. How should I do it? And what I'm curious about is these odd values. As my skills level up, I think it gives me additional status points as a bonus. Obviously, this is pretty cool.

Well, Attila, you hit the jackpot. Thanks to my grandfather, I quickly made this game system a cookie for me to get strong. All I have to do is finish the game carefully and balanced. Then I will distribute these status points equally. I will use the remaining points depending on the situation.

**.**

**First Name:** Attila Arslan

**LV:** 18 - **Next LV:** 910/1800

**Title:** Critical Master / Swearing Master

**Race:** Human

**Age:** 18

**HP:** 690/690 - **HP Regen:** 30% **(per minute)**

**MP:** 638 / 638 - **MP Regen:** 31% **(per minute)**

**STR:** 30.4 - **(+5.4)**

**VIT:** 30

**AGI:** 30

**INT:** 33.8 - **(+1.8)**

**WIS:** 31

**LCK:** 30

**CHR:** 15.8 - **(+1.8)**

**POINT:** 0

**MONEY:** 12000 Yen

**.**

Fucking shit. Not enough points left for the CHR. But fuck it. Right now I can at least defend myself a little bit ... I guess. But I still don't live in the DxD Universe with these values. I'd better get myself some reinforcements as soon as I can, or I'm gonna be bad.

By the way, it's strange but the new main story quest hasn't appeared yet. Let's check it out.

"**My Quests!**"

When I checked the screen, a warning appeared.

.

**Main Story Quest # 2** Time to start:

**6 Days 22 Hours 34 Minutes 47 Seconds**

**Warning:** This quest cannot be started until the required time has elapsed.

**Hint:** Prepare.

**Note:** What are you waiting for?

.

Oh, motherfucker. So we can't do story missions quickly? What am I gonna do? And this game is really testing my patience, friend. Another problem is that this son of a bitch doesn't allow me the right to hang out.

But wait a minute. I can use that thing called '**The Daily Monster Spirit Dungeon'**, right? After all, I have access to this feature. But I'm thinking of doing it tomorrow. I better go to sleep. There's school tomorrow.

But before I go to bed, let me take a look at these newly acquired skills.

"**My Skills!**"

Hmm ... let's see what advantage they give me.

**.**

**Danger Sense (**Passive Skill**) LV: 8**

What's the reason for this unrest in me?

**This skill allows you to be warned beforehand against you or against insidious attacks directed against you.**

**\- The passive distance per level increases by 10 meters in diameter.**

**Distance: 80 m**

**.**

**Swearing (**Passive Skill**) LV:** **Max**

Fuck all of you, man.

**This skill will cause your enemies to hate against you.**

**\- Prevents your enemy from moving sensibly.**

**\- Passively increases your chance of finding your enemy's deficit by 1% per level.**

**Chance to Find the Enemy's Deficit: 100%**

**.**

**Persuasion (**Passive Skill**) LV: 1**

How can I convince you?

**This skill increases your chances of persuading and convincing the beings around you.**

**\- Passively increases CHR by 10% per level.**

**.**

**Basic Healing (**Active Skill) **LV: 1 MP: 50**

Let the pain fly away!

**This skill allows you to recover 50 HP.**

**\- Each level increases, the amount of HP recovered increases by +10.**

**.**

Well ... they're all quite useful. It is true that 'Swearing' is a ridiculous skill, but it is very useful if used appropriately. It is always advantageous to hunt the enemy off guard. I never thought swearing would be such an effective skill.

HA HA HA HA HA. I take my words back. I'm gonna get a lot of skill out here, motherfucker. Anyway, let's get to bed now. I have a job tomorrow.

**.**

**.**

**[Occult Research Club]**

**.**

**.**

"I still can't believe what's happening today, Akeno."  
"I tell you what ... ... I'm very surprised, Rias."  
"Just when I need help, someone named Attila Arslan comes up and asks us for help. And what he's asking for help is ... Issei Hyoudou is safe."  
"I didn't believe his story first. But he doesn't look like a liar. On the contrary, he trusted us as a last resort, knowing that he was very weak. And that proves exactly what you're saying in that photo. "  
"Yes ... there is no doubt that the boy in the photograph is none other than Issei Hyoudou. But somehow I still have a doubt."  
"Then how about this? If his grandfather was Hyoudou-kun's grandfather's friend, then Hyoudou-kun would recognize him.  
What do you say?"  
"Good idea. Then let's get him to the club room tomorrow. If he really is telling the truth, then I want to help him as an apology."  
"Well, then everything will come out tomorrow."

**.**

**.**

**[Attila POV]**

**.**

**.**

When I woke up in the morning after a good sleep I saw a message in front of me for the first time.

**.**

**Your HP and MP values have been restored because you are listening and listening. Any wound or disease has been cured.**

**.**

So my '**Gamer's Body**' skill works like this. Good good. I no longer have a problem with the flu or other diseases.

I'm going to school right away. Because today there is a revel. You ask why? Because if I know a little about Rias Gremory, she is extremely curious and sceptical. Of course, she's not as extreme as Sona Sitri. She'll probably call me to see if I'm right or wrong.

I hope the story that our grandfather (ie God of the Bible) made up for me is true. He probably thought about that, didn't he?

**.**

*** beep * * beep * * beep ***

**.**

What the hell again? What now?

**.**

You've earned the '**Forward Vision**' skill for making accurate predictions about future events.

**.**

Wow, friend. This thing turns everything into '**skill**'. Let's see what more skills will I gain? After the classes started, I noticed one more thing.

I understand school lessons better, and as if that's not enough, I gain **+1 INT** and **+1 WIS** after every new subject I learn. I earned a total of **+10 INT** and **+10 WIS** points until lunchtime. It's free. Of course, I am joking. If I hadn't made an effort, I would have earned that much shit.

**.**

Well done. **+1 INT** for correct thinking.

**.**

And this fucking thing. The bad thing is, I can't help not swearing because these messages are the only ones for me. Opportunity thanks to the messages that passed with me I gained **+5 INT** points in total. If I swear separately, I'm gonna worry about it.

Oh, Attila! I hope you're not mad at the end of the madhouse. Or it's hard to be patient.

After the lessons, Akeno Himejima and I went to ORC. She told me.

"The President, Rias Gremory, told me to invite you to the club room. It's about the deal we made yesterday. Can you follow me?"

That's exactly what I was talking about. When we reached the club room it was not too difficult to understand the event. Issei Hyoudou, our protagonist, is here. You must know why. To prove if my story is true. But that's why I carry the 'Memorial Photo' which is my quest item. When I showed Issei the painting, my job was done.

In this alternative life, Issei met my grandfather when he was 6-7 years old. His grandfather Juzo Hyoudou and my grandfather Jesus were very close friends. Issei confirmed me when I told him that my grandfather was very serious and religious. Probably the only exception to Issei's grandfather for my grandfather. After speaking for a while, Issei stood up and reached out his hand to me.

"I have been very, very pleased to meet you, Attila-san. You are Uncle Jesus' grandson. How's Uncle Jesus, by the way?"

I'm shaking his hand. I regret to tell him.

"He died a few months ago."

Issei was upset when he heard the news.

"So he's dead, huh? Excuse me!"

"There's nothing to beg. After all, death is for everyone. My grandfather was quite old. All we can do for him now is pray for him, right?"

"True!"

Then I turn to Rias Gremory and say:

"Is there anything else I need to know?"

Rias stood up and said.

"Please excuse me. I just ..."

"No problem. As a result, trust is not an easy virtue. So I understand you very well."

Rias then walked up to me. She said.

"What can I do for you, excuse me?"

Well ... it's a good opportunity. But I have to take this opportunity.

"Well ... if so ... can you help me with how to use magic? Well, at least something about '**Basic Elemental Magic**'. Is it suitable for you?"

She took a book from the library and gave it to me. And she said.

"In this book, you can learn about the spells you want. As a sign of our friendship and my apology, I present this book to you."

I am surprised.

"Is it a gift? Fine, but ... no problem? It sounds like a very valuable thing."

"Don't let its image fool you. This book is just a replica. So it's just a copy. So no problem. After all, it is very easy to get because it is a basic book. But still, be careful."

"Thank you so much. I do not doubt that I will be sure that no one will."

And, as expected, she makes this offer.

"By the way ... I have another offer for you."

I wonder what?

"What?"

"Do you want to be the devil? In this way, you can learn to spell both faster and stronger. Say what?"

I'm so sorry, red baby, but you're out of luck. I don't want anyone to take the lead over me. It's no longer possible to reincarnate me as the devil. You can't reincarnate me with the '**Rook, Knight and Bishop**' pieces. Because Issei has '**Boosted Gear**', reincarnating it cost 8 pieces of Pawn. You had to use the '**Mutation Bishop**' part for Gasper Vladi. Which costs Gasper's almost 30 '**Pawn**' pieces. But you'il need more to reincarnate me. This is impossible for you now.

**.**

You earned **+5 WIS** points for your correct and logical thoughts.

**.**

Did you see? Even the system confirmed me. Which means you're out of luck! But let's give her a chance anyway.

"Well ... well, but ... is that possible?"

Then he creates a magic circle. And, as expected, he's releasing the last three '**Evil Piece**'. After looking for a while, she says it sadly.

"Well ... apparently ... I can't reincarnate you with these pieces."

Even if I know why.

"Why is that?"

"If it were possible ... any of these pieces would react to you. But I guess you don't have enough magic."

Now that it's over, I say.

"It's all right, Mrs Gremory. Get health. So this thing doesn't affect our friendship, does it?"

Rias shook her head. At least she wants me to join his club. At least I won't get hurt.

"Then let me. See you tomorrow."

Then Akeno tells me.

"If you have a hard time in the book, you can ask me."

"Thank you. See you guys."

After I left the ORC, I threw myself into a secluded place. Because the book Rias gave me is not a simple one. When I looked at the book, it said:

**.**

**Basic Elemental Magic Book (**Skill Book**)**

Basic skill book about the spells of the four basic elements.

**Want to learn this skill?**

'**Yes**' or '**No**'

**Warning: Once the skill is learned, the book disappears.**

**.**

That's why I asked Rias if there was a problem. Because if I had to take the book back, we would have held it. But I don't have that problem anymore.

I hit '**Yes**'. The book in my hand just vanished like an evil feather. What's more, I'm getting the information I've never heard before. What the fuck?

**.**

You have gained the ability to '**Fire Manipulation**' because you have learned how to manipulate the basic element of fire.

**.**

You've gained the ability to '**Water Manipulation**' because you've learned how to manipulate the essential element of water.

**.**

You've gained the ability to '**Air Manipulation**' because you've learned how to manipulate the basic element of air.

**.**

You have acquired the ability to '**Soil Manipulation**' because you have learned how to manipulate the basic elements of the soil.

**.**

I can only say one thing about the anomaly of the power of this Sacred Gear.

"Fuck no more."

Moreover, after acquiring these four skills, another message appeared.

.

As your **INT** and **WIS** level exceeds **50**, you have acquired the skills of '**Mana Regeneration**', '**Mana Affinity**' and '**Medium Mana Capacity**'.

.

Stop it, man. You won't read all this stuff.

Grandpa. I think you gave this Sacred Gear the wrong name. If you ask me, this must be the real name.

"**Gamer's Cheating Trainer**"

Wait for me, DxD Universe. Attila Arslan is coming.

**.**

**.**

**Yeah ... we have another nice section. I thank you again for your support of my story. Don't you think, Attila?**

"Zzzzzz... Snoring"

**Don't go to sleep, you moron.**

"Huh? What?"

**Surprise me someday. Stupid asshole.**

"You are stupid. I was just moving on to the best part of my dream."

**Is that so? What kind of dream was it?**

"What the hell. You fucked up in my dream."

**It's time to read a comment, you imbecile. You snore, you snore.**

"Writer, don't bother me, let's start."

**Well ... then I read the first comment. This commentary belongs to our dear reader and follower 'TheEnderThief'.**

**He says.**

**"I ain't got much to say except nice chapter, (because I can't think of anything else to say)."**

**Thanks, dude.**

"Wow. So there are those who love your crappy story, huh."

**I'm gonna fuck you, okay? Oh, just relax once. Because of you, I'm such a swearer.**

"What the fuck. I'm telling you to swear? Rude."

**Fuck off. Fucker.**

"You have seen it, my friends? He swears at me all the time. Shame on me. What did I do to deserve this? Oh, cruel world."

**Don't show me. Hypocrite.**

**The last comment is one of your followers called 'davidgalhego05'. He's telling me about you.**

**"This brother, know there is someone here to help you beat this writer! In question for your romantic match, almost all women in DxD do not follow morals, so the most capable person for that would be Sona Sitri, but don't let her sister corrupt you."**

"Did you see? Even my fans are supporting me. People love me. Thanks, bro."

**I was thinking ... should I get you Serafall and Sona?**

"Huh? Really?"

**Maybe if you'il behave. And don't worry. I'm not a renegade like you.**

"This time I promise. I won't insult you. I swear."

**Here you go. We'il see next section.**

**.**

**.**

**See you.**

**Don't forget to comment and follow.**


	7. Enter the Daily Dungeon

Today is a very profitable day for me. Thanks to the '**Basic Elemental Magic Book**' that Rias gave me, I can now use the four basic elements. And as a bonus, I gained three extra skills. I don't know what they are yet, but I'm sure they're good for me. I'm gonna check it all out when I get home. And I have another target today. I'm going to try this '**Daily Monster Spirit Dungeon**' feature. Because I don't have anything else to do right now. I have six days to start the next main story quest. If I take this time well, I can at least protect myself against those stray fallen angels.

Now the course of the story has changed somewhat in line with my preferred choice. Isn't that normal? After all, this is an alternative DxD Universe. Normally I don't belong to '**Highschool DxD**'. Now I'm just playing my role as an RPG character.

With the end of school, I went home without wasting any time. I changed my head and sat down at my desk. Let's take a look at my new skills before we go into this dungeon called '**The Daily Monster Spirit Dungeon**'.

"**My Skills!**"

Let's see what it did to me.

**.**

**Fire Manipulation (**Passive Skill**) LV: 1**

Feel the power of fire in your soul.

**This skill allows you to use the basic element of fire in different forms.**

**\- Passively increases INT per level by 10%.**

**\- Passively increases WIS by 10% per level.**

**\- ****Provides passive use of 10% less mana per level in fire-based spells.**

**Note: This skill can only be possessed by mana and fire's power.**

**.**

**Water Manipulation (**Passive Skill**) LV: 1**

Feel the power of water in your soul.

**This skill allows you to use the basic elements of water in different forms.**

**\- Passively increases INT per level by 10%.**

**\- Passively increases WIS by 10% per level.**

**\- ****Provides passive use of 10% less mana per level in water-based spells.**

**Note: Only those with mana and water's power can possess this skill.**

**.**

**Air Manipulation (**Passive Skill**) LV: 1**

Feel the power of air in your soul.

**This skill allows you to use the basic element of air in different forms.**

**\- Passively increases INT per level by 10%.**

**\- Passively increases WIS by 10% per level.**

**\- ****Provides passive use of 10% less mana per level in air-based spells.**

**Note: This skill is only available to those with mana and air's power.**

**.**

**Soil Manipulation (**Passive Skill**) LV: 1**

Feel the power of soil in your soul.

**This skill allows you to use the basic element soil in different forms.**

**\- Passively increases INT per level by 10%.**

**\- Passively increases WIS by 10% per level.**

**\- ****Provides passive use of 10% less mana per level in soil-based spells.**

**Note: This skill is only available to those who have mana and soil's power.**

**.**

Fucking shit. What kind of logic is that? With only one skill book, am I the one who can now use the four basic elements? No more shit.

Now I understand why our grandfather hid this Sacred Gear from everyone. This thing doesn't give a fuck about any supernatural rules that exist. I now have both mana power and the power of the four basic elements.

Holy shit. Wasn't that a little too easy? And I noticed something else. Since I have gained these four skills, one of my first skills, '**Mana Manipulation**', has increased to 4 levels. Isn't that a bit ridiculous?

Anyway ... let's take a look at these other new skills.

**.**

**Mana Affinity (**Passive Skill**) LV: Max**

Mana and I are one.

**This skill allows the user to use mana-related abilities more responsibly and in a more controlled way.**

**.**

**Mana Regeneration (**Passive Skill**) LV: 1**

My magic power is renewing.

**This skill is given to those of special heritage that allows faster recovery of MP.**

**Effect: **

**\- 10% increased MP regeneration by passively per level.**

**.**

**Medium Mana Capacity (**Passive Skill**) LV: Max**

Now I have more meaning.

**This skill is given to an exceptional skill to handle mana.**

**Effect:**

**\- Mana Based attacks are 15% stronger.**

**\- Uses 10% less mana for all skills.**

**\- 2x increase in mana and mana regeneration for each INT and WIS point after 5O status point.**

**.**

**Forward Vision (**Passive Skill**) LV: 1**

I see the future.

**This skill allows you to accurately predict future events.**

**\- The accuracy of your estimate increases by 1% passively per level.**

**Accurate Prediction Chance: 1%**

.

Oh ... oh. Indeed, this Longinus type Sacred Gears is like a game bug. But my Sacred Gear is a cheating machine with them. Just two days ago I had nothing in this game, now I almost fuck the rules of the game. On the one hand, this is very beautiful, but also very dangerous. Well, if I don't pay attention, my adventure won't last long. That's why I need to level up like crazy. For the last time, I better check my statistics.

"**My Status!**"

Let's see how I'm doing now.

**.**

**First Name: **Attila Arslan

**LV: **18 - **Next LV: **910/1800

**Title: **Critical Master / Swearing Master

**Race: **Human

**Age: **18

**HP: **690/690 - **HP Regen: **30% **(per minute)**

**MP: **1064 / 1064 - **MP Regen: **58.2% **(per minute)**

**STR: **30.4 - **(+5.4)**

**VIT: **30

**AGI: **30

**INT: **63.2 - **(+9,+1.8,+1.8,+1.8,+1.8)**

**WIS: **53.2 - **(+1.8,+1.8,+1.8,+1.8)**

**LCK: **30

**CHR: **15.8 - **(+1.8)**

**POINT: **0

**MONEY: **12000 Yen

**.**

Wow, wow. What the hell is this? Where are yesterday's values?

Boy, this is a terrible thing, man. But no wonder. As a result, only such absurd and crazy power can stop '**the Apocalyptic Beast 666**'. Because no matter how much you hurt this creature, the wound heals right away, sucker. But if I don't send the person who will cause this event to donkey heaven before he shows up, they should not call me Attila. I must acquire such a skill that '**the Sacred Gear Canceler**', the special talent of that bastard Rizevim, fades away.

Fucking motherfucker. Even though everything in this story is a product of fiction, I hated that bastard the most. I'm gonna put him upside down and fuck him straight before I let him attack Issei so dishonourably. So I'm starting now.

'**Daily Monster Spirit Dungeon!**'

With this command, the surrounding environment began to change into pixels. Just like in the '**Tutorial**' section.

I'm in front of a black spot after the pixels disappear. In front of me is a large wooden door with various carvings. When I went to that door, a screen appeared in front of me.

**.**

**** Daily Monster Spirit Dungeon ****

'Select the dungeon you want to enter.'

**\- Normal Dungeon -**

**\- Elite Dungeon - (****LOCKED****)**

**\- Nightmare Dungeon - (****LOCKED****)**

**\- Special Monster Dungeon - (****LOCKED****)**

**.**

Yeah ... I wonder why I'm not surprised. I have limited access. Either way, he won't give me a choice. Okay, but what the hell is '**t****he**** Special Monster Dungeon**'? I don't have time to lose.

I choose the '**Normal Dungeon**' option. Another screen comes in front of me. He writes.

**.**

**\- **Access To The Dungeons **-**

**1) Scarecrow / (Recommended LV: 0 - 5) / **Right of Entry **\- 10/10**

**2)?**

**3)?**

**4)?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Apparently, I can only enter the dungeon '**Scarecrow**'. To enter other dungeons, I need to clear the dungeon that was before them. Hmm ... it's like I've played this kind of browser game before.

Our grandfather (**the God of the Bible**) was inspired by such RPG games ... I think. I hope the first dungeon won't be too hard for me. I choose '**Scarecrow**' and a message appears in front of me.

.

What do you want to do in this dungeon?

**Attack / Raid (**LOCK**)**

**Cost for each attack in the dungeon: **25 MP

**Note: The 'Raid' feature will not be active until the dungeon is cleared.**

**Your access rights to the dungeon are restored every 24 hours.**

**.**

Just like I thought. The logic of this dungeon is similar to the turn-based RPG game called '**League of Angels III**' which I have played before. Of course. After all, there are angels and demons about the main theme of this game. No wonder that this game attracted our grandfather's attention. At least I think so.

By the way, it was a game I played with great pleasure. I was one of the first 5 players in terms of power in the arena ranking on the server in the game. I wish this world had a chance to play that game.

Anyway ... let's start this dungeon as soon as I can, and at least I can make a plan for the future. Here you go! I select '**Attack**' and the carved wooden door in front of me opens. Space of a wheat field. Yeah, I'm not kidding. This is a flat wheat field you know.

When I entered the space, a screen appeared in front of me.

**.**

***** Scarecrow Dungeon (**Normal**) *****

'Complete the Objectives below.'

**\+ Kill All Monsters. - (**0/50**)**

**\+ Kill the Dungeon Boss. - (**0/1**)**

**\+ Find the Hidden Treasure Chest. - (**0/1**)**

**Note: You cannot exit until the objectives have been completed.**

**.**

Treasure chest, huh? Holy shit. Look, I never expected that. Our grandfather apparently thought of every opportunity for me to live comfortably. Thank you, Grandpa Jesus.

After turning off the screen, I have listed the goals I need to do in the lower right corner. They even thought about it. Still, 50 normal enemies plus 1 dungeon boss for a dungeon with 0-5 level difficulty, isn't it a bit much? Come on, forget me ... this Sacred Gear needs some updating. Because the logic in some parts is reversed. Hopefully, our grandfather will correct the following fault as soon as possible. Anyway ... let's get started.

It began to consist of scarecrows I had killed in the '**Tutorial**' part, which began to spawn randomly in pixels around the field. But ... something is different. These things aren't simple scarecrows. Because these are ... scarecrow soldiers and shamans. Why am I saying that? Because they're getting the head on it.

**.**

**-Scarecrow Soldier-**

'Dungeon Monster'

**LV: **3

**HP: **150/150

**MP: **100/100

**.**

**-Scarecrow Shaman-**

'Dungeon Monster'

**LV: **5

**HP: **100/100

**MP: **150/150

**.**

The monster, who is a soldier, has a stick from wood, and the monster, a shaman, has a wooden stick. The shaman also has a torn robe. It's a fake thing again.

Holy shit. I'm in a joke in RPG and I'm gonna fight now.

I have almost no Active Skills. My only '**Mana Shot**' and '**Gamer's Eye**' skills are Active Skills. All of my remaining skills are passive. I can only clean this dungeon with '**Mana Shot**', but it's very inefficient. I'd better get another one. I wonder ... what can I do? For example ... what harm do these creatures do most?

Huh? Oh, shit. Fire. These creatures are ultimately considered plants. And fire ... is a weakness for plants, isn't it? If I attack them with fire ... they will take more damage.

*** beep beep beep ***

What the fuck? We're thinking about something here.

**.**

You earned **+1 INT** and **+1 WIS** for your right and logical decisions.

**.**

The '**Forward Vision**' skill has increased to one level.

**.**

So we have the right reason, huh. Well then. Let's try it.

I have to imagine something with the same logic as '**Mana Shot**'. But this time I must imagine a ball made of fire, not a ball made of mana. I extend my hand forward as in the '**Tutorial**' section. I imagine that a fireball is formed in my palm and I focus.

When I notice that my hand is warming up, a fireball slowly forms. After a distinct fireball shape, I throw it at all the scarecrows in front of me. I have no time for names. Fuck, copy and paste.

"**Fire Ball!**"

After the fireball dropped to the middle of the scarecrows, a grenade exploded. I was covered with black smoke. '**Beep**' resonates inside my head. Did I overdo it a little bit, motherfucker?

I'm gonna have to blow this smoke up in front of me. Since I have the skill of '**Air Manipulation**', I think it can generate a wind wave, right? This time I extend both hands forward and focus on my palm. Come on, fuck 'em.

After a while, a breeze begins to form in my two palms. I think it's happening. After a while, I felt like I was pushing an invisible wall. It's like a wind wall. Exactly. I can't find a cool name right now. And finally, I leave the wind wall.

"**Wind Wall!**"

A very strong airflow came out of my hand. I think if I had a skirt right now, the airflow would be stuck. The black smoke in front of me disappeared. And the good '**beep**' sounds to my head began to ring. After the smoke broke, I looked around. More than half of the scarecrows in front of me just disappeared. A few of them left with fire. What the fuck just happened?

I'm looking at the '**Objectives**' list to see how many dungeon monsters I've killed. This is the image.

**.**

**-Dungeon Objectives-**

**\+ Kill All Monsters. (**20/50**)**

**\+ Kill the Dungeon Boss. (**0/1**)**

**\+ Find the Hidden Treasure Chest. (**0/1**)**

**.**

In one sentence I say this.

"Fuck, motherfucker."

What the hell is that? Did a simple fireball do so much damage? That's a little too much for you. I haven't even been in the dungeon for a minute ... and I'm about to finish one of your dungeon objects. This power is a disaster in terms of exaggeration.

Meanwhile, so many system messages have accumulated that my head is swollen. Well, at least check it out and I won't try again.

"**My Messages!**"

After the message screen popped up, a list greeted me.

**.**

-**(x10) **You killed **a Scarecrow Soldier**. You earned **28 EXP (with a 3% bonus)**.

\- **(x10) **You killed **a Scarecrow Shaman**. You earned **53 EXP (with a 3% bonus)**.

\- **(x5) **You won a '**Wood Stick**'.

\- **(x3) **You won the '**Wood Wand**'.

\- You gained the '**Fire Ball**' skill by firing a ball shape.

\- '**Fire Manipulation**' skill has increased to one level.

\- You gained '**Wind Wall**' skill by creating a wall from the wind with airflow.

\- '**Air Manipulation**' skill increased to one level.

\- **(x2) **'**Mana Manipulation**' skill increased by one level.

**.**

I'm bringing certainty for something now.

"System, note. From now on your name will be '**Gamer's World Cheat'**, not '**Gamer's Heart**'. Did you understand?"

My son, Attila ... with this power you're gonna fuck all the bastards in this world. Wait for me.

**.**

**.**

**.**

****Yeah, we're with another funny part. Thank you once again for your interest in this story series. Some people didn't understand some of the sentences in the last chapter because I misread them. They're so right. Thank you for helping me.****

"Hey ... why are you doing such shit? It's normal for people to be mad at you."

**Repentance repentance ... I see you forgot your promise last week. Foolish moron. Do you know what you promised?**

"I am only listening to the views of our readers. They're important to me."

**And you're the one who doesn't believe this story at first. A person can't be as renegade as you are.**

"Oh, let's get started. I'm sleepy."

**Attila ... surprise me one day.**

"Are you still going to talk?"

**Let's get started. The owner of the first comment is your reader, 'davidgalhego05', who is your strict follower.**

"Hello, Brother."

**He says.**

**"Nice chapter writer, just don't make Attila too strong and keep your humility while you Attila know it may not sound like it, but the writer cares a lot about you, he devotes a lot of his time to you, so when you feel uncomfortable with him, call him to talk**

**(honestly, I think 2 romantic pairs won't go well, I still think just one well-developed pair is enough)"**

"Hmm ... brother, I think you forgot something. Gamer's Heart is a more dangerous and powerful Sacred Gear than the most powerful Longinus, True Longinus. Isn't it, writer?"

**I am amazed. I'm surprised to hear such a mature answer from you.**

"Don't be a bastard, answer my follower."

**Oh, I'm your ... whatever.**

**Dear reader. Our most important element in this story is purely humour and ridicule. Sacred Gear, owned by Attila, already has the nonsense power of empowerment. Sacred Gear, a trump card to destroy the Apocalypse 666, has been carefully guarded by the God of the Bible himself. So isn't it normal for Attila to be bullshit? But I respect your opinion. I'll pay more attention. I would be happy to write which girls would be more appropriate for Attila.**

**All right, asshole Attila?**

"Don't talk bad. Anyway, I'm not going to call you a bad thing because you explain it nicely. Next."

**Oh oh ... you're a good boss. Anyway ... the next comment belongs to our number one follower 'TheEnderThief'. He says.**

**"I definitely agree with the Attila x Serafall x Sona romance, other than that 20/10 chapter. Much wow, Very good ... Ok, ill stop."**

"Then the first two beauties of my harem were revealed. By the way, I'm a big fan of these sisters."

**Don't be perverted. I know why you admire it. But I'm a little inconsistent about Sona.**

"Why is that?"

**I don't want to touch Saji and her relationship. But I agree with our followers about Serafall.**

"So what? Is that why?"

**You're forgetting the main position in the story, Attila. Serafall doesn't have a boyfriend.**

"If you look at her, Sona and Saji are not lovers, idiot."

**Could be. And it wasn't you, who wanted Serafall? What the hell are you doing now?**

"Fuck ... whatever. Just like you said. Are there any other comments?"

**Yes, there is one last comment.**

"Then read it quickly. I'm asleep. "

**Well, be ... the owner of this review is our reader named 'Xenozip'. I also thank him.**

**Because he says.**

**"The grammar in this chapter is painful.**

**"the only thing we can do is pray your life is coming to an end isn't it"**

**I don't know what you were trying to say, but it's actually saying is that he and Issei both want Issei to die soon.**

**For the love of God, get someone to correct the grammar."**

"Now I understand ... why you initially mentioned such a thing. Indeed, go back to an English course. "

**It seems so. I would still be very happy if a Beta User helped me. So ... do you have anything to say?**

"Zzzzzzzz!"

**Asleep motherfucker. I hope you see me in your nightmares.**

"Fuck ... go!"

**You're the biggest asshole I've ever seen. Fuck you, motherfucker.**

**.**

**.**

**See you.**

**Don't forget to comment and follow.**


	8. Level Up From Shortcut

"**Mana Shot! Mana Shot! **..."

"**Fireball! Fireball! **..."

Right now I'm practically a crazy cowboy throwing a spell here and there. I saw that these skills evolve as I use them ... and I attack the monster that comes at me randomly with '**Mana Shot**' and '**Fireball**' spells. In this way, except for these skills, except for my other skills associated with the level is raised. To be frank, I can be **the luckiest and most cheating magician **who has come to the DxD Universe right now.

As I continue to use my Mana, the '**Mana Regeneration**' skill is both levelling and giving me more mana per minute. From now on I will call my Sacred Gear the name '**Gamer's World Cheat**'. For now, I will not create any skills related to '**Soil Manipulation**' and '**Water Manipulation'**. Maybe in a dungeon with firepower monsters, these skills can help. But this is not a dungeon either. Or I could try it with Akeno while I'm practising magic.

I will create a simple logic by copying all these elemental skills. I know. You seem to say this to me.

"Be a little original!"

But I'm fucked. One of the things I'm most nervous about in these animations is the weird talent names. Simplicity is best if you ask me. Shoot it, motherfucker.

Anyway, we'il talk about this a lot later. Let's take a look at our list of purposes.

**.**

***** Scarecrow Dungeon (**Normal**) *****

'Complete the Objectives below.'

**\+ Kill All Monsters. - (**Completed**)**

**\+ Kill the Dungeon Boss. - (**0/1**)**

**\+ Find the Hidden Treasure Chest. - (**0/1**)**

**.**

It's nice. I probably have to fight the dungeon boss now. If I know three to five upwards, a chest key will drop in **the Dungeon Boss**.

In this way, I complete the final purpose of this dungeon will be cleaned. Hmm ... exactly.

**.**

The '**Forward Vision**' skill has increased to one level.

_._

You have won **+1 WIS **with a wise thought.

**.**

Pft ... yes. Let's blow up that overgrown pumpkin and make a pumpkin dessert.

When I came towards the end of the wheat field, I came across the boss of the end of the department. This time the scarecrow is about two meters tall. This monster has a ripped noble outfit on it. He has a crown made of straw and tree branches on his head.

He looks like a king, you bastard. Why am I saying that? Because that's the monster's name.

**.**

**-Scarecrow King-**

'Dungeon Boss'

**LV: **8

**HP: **1000/1000

**MP: **500/500

**.**

Just like the '**Gamer's Eye**' skill says. **HP **and **MP **values normally cannot be as high as this level. But in the end, this bastard is the end-of-episode monster. So it's best to let it go. I've been here long enough. So I'm gonna get this over with. I make the first shot.

"**Mana Shot!**"

Because of my continuous use, the '**Mana Shot**' skill's range and damage rate increased considerably. That's why I'm going to do magic spells at a gigantic pumpkin-headed monster.

I can't use the '**Fireball**' skill yet, like '**Mana Shot**', so I'll use it when the monster approaches me. Although it is a basic elemental magic skill, '**Fireball**' actually hurts and damages these monsters.

After every time I used it, I used the '**Wind Wall**' skill constantly to disperse the black fumes of being. Clearly, this was very lucrative for me, motherfucker.

Influenced by his '**Mana Shot**' skill, the giant pumpkin stunned. Let's see how much damage he did.

.

**HP: **642/1000

**MP: **500/500

.

Yes, again, a situation that challenges a logic. It seems so normal to me that I don't even care about my dick anymore.

The pumpkin loses its balance and falls to the ground. Here's the opportunity. I fire one after the other.

"**Fireball! Fireball!**"

After two impressive '**Fireball**' attacks, the gigantic scarecrow began to disappear in pixels. And a message appeared.

**.**

You killed the dungeon boss '**Scarecrow King**'. You earned **515 EXP (with a 3% bonus) **and **150 Yen**.

**.**

You've earned the title '**Scarecrow Hunter**' for killing a certain number of scarecrows.

**.**

You have won **a treasure chest key**.

**.**

Wow. It was fast. Even the '**Scarecrow Paladin**' that I killed in the '**Tutorial**' section made even more effort. But no wonder. As a result, this dungeon is a dungeon with 0-5 level difficulty.

Now all that remains is to complete the '**Hidden Treasure Chest**' goal. Here, too, the biggest job falls to the '**Gamer's Eye**' skill. Come on, show me your strength, lion.

I'm looking for. I'm looking for. Fuck you. Where the hell is this thing? If I had an '**Eagle Vision**' skill like **Assassin's Creed**, it would be easier now.

Huh? What the fuck did I just say? I said '**Eagle Vision**'? But how am I supposed to get that? Shall I take a chance? If it doesn't work, I'll tear through the whole wheat field if necessary, even though I'll find that treasure chest, even in the midwife's midget. Come on, Attila.

How did Ezio use that '**Eagle Vision**' skill? I am closing my eyes.

I focus on. I'm getting the whole wheat field out of my head. Everything I remember around me. The unnecessary ones I see are dark black, the surrounding trees and so on, things like bright white. Come on. Let's. Come on, motherfucker. Work it out, work it out.

After focusing for a while, I see something emitting yellow light in the image. When I look in that direction, I'm just saying.

"Damn it ... it worked."

When I open my eyes again, two messages appear.

**.**

You have created the '**Eagle Vision**' skill, which allows Assasins to find something hidden and very secret in the environment.

**.**

You've earned the title of '**Replication Master**' because you can masterfully copy the skills of others.

**.**

Pft ... hahaha. Fuck yes. Now I'm a complete cheating RPG character. Let my enemies think about the rest.

Immediately, I'm on my way to the secret treasure chest. And here's another thing that pisses me off. But this time I'm angry with myself. I didn't see the chest next to the big stone. Fucking shit like that. Can't I be happy for two minutes?

Anyway ... let's open this chest and get out of this dungeon. When I touch the chest, a message appears in front of me.

**.**

**You have found a hidden treasure chest.**

Would you like to open the chest?

**Yes **/ **No**

**Note: A key is required to open the chest.**

**The Key You Have: **1

.

Well ... isn't it clear? I choose '**Yes**'. The treasure key I just dropped from the dungeon boss opens the chest automatically. And after the chest is opened, these messages appear in front of me.

.

**Unknown Skill Book **and **670 Yen **were obtained.

.

Cleared the '**Scarecrow Dungeon**'.

First cleaning awards:

**\- 2500 EXP**

**\- 250 Yen**

**\- Scarecrow Crown**

**.**

**All objectives are complete.**

This dungeon can now be made '**Raid**'.

'**Scarecrow Dungeon (Elite)**' opened.

**.**

**Exiting the dungeon.**

**3 ... 2 ... 1.**

**.**

With this last message, I'm going out of the wheat field. The door closes after I leave. And then the screen that I saw when I first entered here reappears. Said.

**.**

**** Daily Monster Spirit Dungeon ****

'Select the dungeon you want to enter.'

**\- Normal Dungeon -**

**\- Elite Dungeon -**

**\- Nightmare Dungeon - (**LOCKED**)**

**\- Special Monster Dungeon - (**LOCKED**)**

**.**

Yeah ... it works the same way. There is also a '**Scarecrow Dungeon**' in the nightmare dungeon. But in each of them, the difficulty is likely to increase by a factor of the previous one.

**.**

You won **+1 INT **and **+1 WIS **for your correct and logical thinking.

**.**

Did you see? But I will skip the '**Elite Dungeon**' part for now. Because I have school tomorrow. So I will immediately use my '**Normal Dungeon**' rights with the '**Raid**' feature and go to bed. I quickly select the '**Raid**' option. I get a message like this.

.

**How many times 'Raid'?**

**(-) [**0/9**] (+)**

**Raid **/ **Back**

**.**

I use nine of my nine access rights. These messages come after each other. Nine times.

**.**

**(9x) **You won the **2000 EXP **and **200 Yen**.

**.**

Here you get to do the trick. I've confirmed something very good today. Whoever holds this power fucks the cunt of the world's ball. And now I have this power.

After the 'Raid' process, I leave the '**Daily Monster Spirit Dungeon**' feature without losing any speed and return to my room. I'm checking the clock.

"23:45."

Looks like I had a really good time there. Because the total time required for all '**Raid**' is 90 minutes. If you add the time I entered the first dungeon, I spent a total of 100 minutes there. It seems that the time there is on the same line as the real-time.

Wow. I feel wonderfully glorious and ballsy. Let me check my status and new skills before I go to bed.

What surprised me at this point was this new message.

.

As your **INT **value exceeds **100**, you've earned the '**High Mana Capacity**' skill and the '**Genius**' title.

.

No, fuck you. Yesterday one today two. There's a limit to the joke. I better check my status values right now.

"**My Status!**"

My situation is like this.

**.**

**First Name: **Attila Arslan

**LV: **28 - **Next LV: **640/2800

**Title: **Critical Master / Swearing Master / Scarecrow Hunter / Replication Master / Genius

**Race: **Human

**Age: **18

**HP: **890/890 - **HP Regen: **30% **(per minute)**

**MP: **2110 / 2110 - **MP Regen: **120% **(per minute)**

**STR: **33.4 - **(+8.4)**

**VIT: **30

**AGI: **30

**INT: **104 - **(+28,+14,+8.4,+2.8,+2.8)**

**WIS: **74 - **(+14,+8.4,+2.8,+2.8)**

**LCK: **30

**CHR: **16.8 - **(+2.8)**

**POINT: **50

**MONEY: **14870 Yen

**.**

I'm just saying one grin.

"Listen to me, all the bastards in the DxD Universe! I'm coming to fuck you all."

I will not be a dishonest pimp like Rizevim or Grendel, but I will not show grams of honour to enemies like them. Maybe some of you might not like this attitude, but I don't give a fuck. After all, I have to stay here and be a real human being who has to destroy the disaster called '**Apocalypse Beast 666**' and return. So sometimes if I'm cruel, don't be mad at me. I'm coming, man.

Last but not least, let me take a look at my new skills so I can sleep.

"My Skills!"

Here are my new skills.

.

**Fireball (**Active Skill**) LV: **5 **MP: **50

Fireball coming.

**This skill allows you to throw a spell made from fire.**

**\- Damage varies according to your INT value.**

**\- The effective distance per level increases by 5 meters.**

**\- Deals 5% additional damage per asset against vulnerable assets.**

**Distance: **25 m

**Additional Damage Rate for Weaknesses Against Fever: **25%

**.**

**Wind Wall (**Active Skill**) LV: **3 **MP: **40

Feel an invisible wall.

**This skill allows you to use the airflow like a wind wall. It is used as a defence.**

**\- Actively blocks fire and soil magic attack sent towards you by 10% per level.**

**Blocking Effect: **30%

**.**

**Eagle Vision (**Active / Passive Skill**) LV: **1 **MP: **150

The eagles' eyes are sharp.

**This skill is a unique skill used by assassins. It allows you to see everything hidden in any environment you want to find.**

**\- Passively your eyes increase the viewing angle by 10 meters at each level.**

**\- It increases your inner viewing angle by 10 seconds per level to find the object that is actively hidden and the presence or weakness of an asset.**

**Insight Time: **10 seconds

.

**High Mana Capacity (**Passive Skill**) LV: **Max

The mana in me is much bigger now.

**This skill is given to an exceptional skill to handle mana.**

**Effect:**

**\- Mana Based attacks are 30% stronger.**

**\- Uses 20% less mana for all skills.**

**\- 4x increase in mana and mana regeneration for each INT and WIS point after 100 status points.**

.

Pft ... hahaha. This is a great piece of shit, man. Now my joy is in place.

I have 50 status points from this hunt. But I won't use them now. Because I'm awkward. Let me know.

**.**

**.**

**.**

****Yeah, hi. I know this section is a bit of a side mission. But don't be angry. I will share only the first part of such events with you. I will talk about the rest as the story progresses. Because it's not enough time to tell it all, is it, Attila?****

"Although I hate you ... you're right about that. But you're still appreciative readers, aren't you "

**Of course, it is. So should we start without wasting any time?**

"Come on come on!"

**Well! We don't have much comment this week. So I'm a little upset.**

"Does every man have to comment on you?"

**It's true, but still ... it's good to have new ideas and evaluate them with you. Even if you swear at me or something in the meantime, still a good conversation.**

"You haven't started yet?"

**Well, it's a mistake to treat you kindly. Ungrateful man.**

**Anyway ... the owner of the first comment is our follower, 'TheEnderThief', like every week. He says.**

**"You know I would offer to beta read but I'm absolutely abysmal at grammar, other than that awesome chapter. Keep up the hard work!"**

"Well ... at least someone came out to support you. Don't worry, brother. I'm sure your grammar is better than our idiot writer. "

**Don't talk to me, man.**

**By the way, thanks for your support, man. It's enough just to have a thought like that.**

"Sure, yeah."

**Shut up or I'm gonna turn you into the next section monkey.**

"..."

**And this week's last comment is from a new reader called 'The Crowned Reaper'. He says.**

**"This seems promising. Can't wait to see what's next in store for our boy Attila.**

**I believe you already know this but just in case, please don't rush the writing. Especially the romance if you do any, harem or not(Even if I don't like OCxharem stories, Highschool DXD has this charm about it, you know). Also, personal suggestions/wishes, for love interest put Akeno, and please have Attila make that fried chicken Riser mincemeat. Don't forget the oregano and good luck with your story.**

**You walk a very dangerous path."**

"The friend gave you the recipe for roast chicken. Hahaha ... I like this comment. What the hell happened to my harem?"

I** can't say anything because we haven't been to the harem thing yet. But you get comfortable for Serafall. She's in the harem for sure.**

"Wow ... who else is there?"

**I have no idea yet. But this reader also mentioned Akeno.**

"Not so?"

**Let's see. It's good.**

"Hurt ... but you're obsessed. Can't everything be possible in FanFic?"

**Be patient. It is important to be patient.**

"Do you know? We really can't make up with you. Your I ... beep ... beep ... beep."

**(The author closes the zipper of Attila's mouth.)**

**I love too. Fucker.**

**.**

**.**

**See you.**

**Don't forget to comment and follow.**


	9. Family Friendly

Good morning, everyone. Today I'm going to introduce you to Attila's strengthening exercise from my new shortcut. Thanks to this newly acquired body, it seems that no more fatigue phrases such as sweating or panting are no longer present. This is possible unless the weather is extremely hot. So I decided to push my current conditions a little bit to live my time to the fullest.

I'm going to practice with all my strength to get **STR**, **VIT** and **AGI** points until I get up early in the morning and start school. Because now **my HP Bar** is lower than **my MP Bar**. And there are two reasons. First, **my LV **is too low. Secondly, **my VIT** value is not that high. That's why I need to increase **my STR**, **VIT **and **AGI **values as well as **my INT** and **WIS** values.

As a result, I am still human, and as a human being, I am more vulnerable and weaker than beings like angel-devil. Oh, fuck you. The only reason I don't want to be Rias' servant is that I don't want to ruin the structure of the ORC Team in the main story. Anyway, Rias or Sona can't make me a demon reincarnated with their current power. Because this is a Sacred Gear with the limitless potential of '**Gamer's Heart**' or, as I call it, '**Gamer's World Cheat**'.

So maybe one of the '**Four Great Satan**' could only reincarnate me as a demon.

**.**

**** beep ... beep ... beep ****

**.**

Oh, what the hell again?

**.**

You got **+5 INT **and **+5 WIS **because you had a right and logical idea.

**.**

The** '******Forward Vision******' **skill has increased to one level.

**.**

Thanks a lot, system. I don't know if I'm happy or sad right now.

Fuck you. What am I gonna do now? I would mind joining the angels, but I'm a swearer. The '**Holy System**' immediately turns me into a fallen angel. But I don't want that at all. Let's say if one of the '**Four Great Satan**' reincarnates me, I'm going to jail life in Underworld this time. Oh, man. I hope I find a solution to this problem as soon as possible. But now it's time to play sports.

I'm running. I'm running. I'm running a warm-up run. The most basic movement in Physical Education is a warm-up, right? Then this is the first thing I have to do.

The reason I do this is to increase **my AGI** points as much as possible without using '**SP**' or '**Status Point**' contribution. Agility is one of the most important factors in a war. Especially in this DxD Universe where absurdly powerful monsters (**including humans**) live, I need to be even stronger, or I'm going to sting. At least I have to be **50 LV**. Because, as I have learned from these few days of experience, the value of **50** for each status value is a kind of the evolutionary point. A value of 100 is the second evolutionary point for the system. Intelligence, my '**INT**' value has already proved it. So, I need to increase **my STR**, **VIT** and **AGI** values by doing as much sport as possible. Because over time **LV-UP** will become more difficult.

Run Attila run! You'il do push-ups, sit-ups and chin-ups.

**{2 Hours Later}**

**.**

Thanks to your hard workouts, you gained **+10 STR**, **+15 AGI** and **+10 VIT**.

**.**

Oh, my mother. Looks like it works. But somehow I feel so thirsty and hungry. And the t-shirt on me is sweaty. But I don't feel tired. This power is truly absurdly strong and useful in ragging.

I see a couple of people go to work in the morning. I have a school in about two hours.

Anyway ... fine for the first day. The rest of the 'Status Points' from the menu I'll do. Let's go, motherfucker. I smell like sweat.

I went to my house without wasting any time, and I saw someone waiting for me at my door. Who is that person? My neighbour Issei Hyoudou. You already know who he is, so I don't have to tell you again.

He's waving at me when he sees me. I hope it's good. I ask when I get to you.

"Good Morning! What's up, Issei? You're early."

He says to me, smiling.

"Good morning to you, Attila-san. I hit your doorbell, but I didn't answer. Then the old man sitting next to you saw you going out in your sports clothes. I waited for you to come."

Holy shit. So there are those hawk-eyed grandfathers that can't be missing from the neighbourhoods, huh? I'm talking about the kind of people who watch every clock that everyone does, like a security camera. Let me be more careful next time.

Anyway, let's get back to it.

"Is that so? Is there something wrong?"

Issei shook his head and answered.

"No no ... I just stopped by. My family invites you to breakfast, so I came for it. When I mentioned to you yesterday, they wanted to meet you right away. My mom invited you to breakfast."

Wow, how lucky I am. I was hungry just like a wolf. And I had to make breakfast. Very good. Well, let's not waste any time, shall we?

"Breakfast. Of course. Besides, I'm pretty hungry now that I'm new to sports. Say hello to your mother and father. I'm just gonna take a quick shower and put on my school clothes."

"Then I'll see you at breakfast."

Hey Attila, remember something? I'm calling from behind Issei.

"Well, Issei."

"Here, Attila-san?"

I come near you and whisper in your ear.

"Well ... I don't eat pork ... if it's okay ..."

Issei nodded understandingly and smiled at me.

"Don't worry, Attila-san! I'll tell Mom."

"Thanks!"

He waved his hand and went home. I'm gonna take a shower. Once I'm inside my house, I go into the bathroom and take a shower. In the meantime, let me have a look at my status values. Time is money, right?

"**My Status!**"

Let's see ... what kind of changes.

**.**

**First Name:** Attila Arslan

**LV:** 28 - **Next LV:** 640/2800

**Title:** Critical Master / Swearing Master / Scarecrow Hunter / Replication Master / Genius

**Race:** Human

**Age:** 18

**HP:** 1090/1090 - **HP Regen:** 40 **(per minute)**

**MP:** 2310/2310 - **MP Regen:** 140 **(per minute)**

**STR:** 43.4 - **(+8.4)**

**VIT:** 40

**AGI:** 45

**INT:** 109 - **(+ 28, + 14, + 8.4, + 2.8, + 2.8)**

**WIS:** 79 - **(+ 14, + 8.4, + 2.8, + 2.8)**

**LCK:** 30

**CHR:** 16.8 - **(+2.8)**

**POINT:** 50

**MONEY:** 14870 Yen

**.**

Yeah ... we finally got to see the four-digit values. Fuck, I've got an MP over my HP. **INT** and WIS are constantly growing. I think I should quickly share my status points at least equally.

**.**

**First Name:** Attila Arslan

**LV:** 28 - **Next LV:** 640/2800

**Title:** Critical Master / Swearing Master / Scarecrow Hunter / Replication Master / Genius

**Race:** Human

**Age:** 18

**HP:** 1290/1290 - **HP Regen:** 50 **(per minute)**

**MP:** 2310 / 2310 - **MP Regen:** 224 **(per minute)**

**STR:** 50.4 - **(+8.4)**

**VIT:** 50

**AGI:** 50

**INT:** 109 - **(+28,+14,+8.4,+2.8,+2.8)**

**WIS:** 100 - **(+14,+8.4,+2.8,+2.8)**

**LCK:** 30

**CHR:** 16.8 - (+2.8)

**POINT:** 7

**MONEY:** 14870 Yen

.

"Well ... not bad, huh?"

Meanwhile, as expected, messages began to arrive one after the other. Normal doesn't pay any attention, but this time things are different. So I'm gonna read it all.

.

You've gained '**Power Boost**' and '**Empowerment**' skills because **your STR** value exceeds **50**.

.

As **the ******VIT**** value exceeds **50**, you have gained the skill of '**Iron Body**', '**Physical Resistance**' and '**Health Regeneration**'.

.

Since **the ******AGI**** value exceeds **50**, you've gained '**Hyper Speed**' and '**Flash Step**' skills.

**.**

Since **the ******WIS**** value exceeds **100**, you have earned the '**Mana Bank**' skill and the '**Philosopher**' title.

**.**

Motherfucker ... what the fuck. I feel like I'm overflowing now. I'm fucking the game tricks right now. If I could get so strong in just two days ... 50 LV would be like mercury for me from now on.

That's a little too tricky. I'm not saying anything yet.

"**My Skills!**"

Let's see what has fallen to us from fishing?

**.**

**Power Boost (**Active Skill**) LV:** 1 **MP:** 50

Feel the power.

**This skill strengthens your physical attacks and damage.**

**\- Increases physical damage by 25% when activated.**

**.**

**Empowerment (**Active **/** Passive Skill**) LV:** 1 **MP:** 150

I'm strong at everything.

**This skill strengthens your body functions.**

**\- Passively gives +1 STR, +1 VIT, +1 AGI per level.**

**\- When activated, it temporarily strengthens STR, VIT and AGI x2 for 10 minutes.**

**\- Each level of power increase increases by more than x2.**

**Activity Time:** 10 min

**.**

**Iron Body (**Passive Skill**) LV:** Max

My body is as solid as iron.

**This skill ensures that your body is as firm and rigid as iron.**

**Skin feel is maintained.**

**\- Provides 25% resistance to physical and magical impacts on your body.**

**\- Passive x2 health increase and health regeneration for each VIT point after 50.**

**.**

**Physical Resistance (**Passive Skill**) LV:** 1

I'm tolerant of physical impacts.

**This skill allows you to gain resistance to physical impacts.**

**\- Passively provides 5% physical resistance per level.**

**.**

**Health Regeneration (**Passive Skill**) LV:** 1

I can heal myself.

**This skill will automatically speed up your health improvement.**

**\- Passively increase HP regeneration by 10% per level.**

**.**

**Hyper Speed (**Passive Skill**) LV:** Max

I'm much faster now.

**This allows you to accelerate your normal speed and agility at the hyper level.**

**\- Increase your normal speed and agility by 25%.**

**\- Increase your chances by 15%.**

**\- Passively x2 provides more agility and speed for each AGI point after 50.**

**.**

**Flash Step (**Active **/** Passive Skill**) LV:** 1 **MP:** 25

Your feet are like flashes.

**This ability allows you to move faster by applying mana power to your feet.**

**\- Passively gives +1 AGI per level.**

**\- When activated, it temporarily strengthens your agility and speed by 25%.**

**Activity:** 3 seconds

**.**

**Mana Bank (**Active **/** Passive Skill**) LV:** 1 **MP:** 1

Now I have a lot of mana in tow.

**This allows you to store excess mana that is not used and produced and can fill your mana if needed.**

**\- Stores excess mana produced passively from mana regeneration.**

**\- When activated, it provides mana filling as much as you need from the stored mana.**

**\- Mana storage volume increases by 250 per level.**

**Mana Stored:** 0/1000

**Note: **This skill is only for you.

**.**

I can't help but lose my mind. Why is that? Because ... I'm the luckiest man in the world. I'm putting every sense of empowerment in this universe.

I'm looking at my new body right now across the mirror. I can feel my skin, but my body is just as hard as iron. And my abdominal and chest muscles are ... firing. My muscles are so marked.

Now they're gonna ask me at school. Luckily, I'm not someone who wears such tight clothes. So I'm gonna get through this somehow. But I need an excuse. If Rias and Sona ask me why (**which she does**) I have to find a way to convince them. Otherwise, I'm in a bad mood. What should I do?

*** Ding ***

I found it. I say all this is when I started reading the book. Indeed it is not a lie. The whole thing behind this empowerment was that Rias gave me the '**Basic Elemental Magic Book**', right? Am I right to be smarter and more knowledgeable with this book?

Then there's only one thing left. Convince them. And I don't think I should use all the remaining status points for the **CHR**, so that I have a chance to convince them, right?

***** beep ... beep *****

Yeah, I think I know what that is now.

**.**

You have won **+5 INT** and **+5 WIS** for intelligent and logical decisions.

**.**

Yeah ... as you can see, the system approves me. Then let's do it.

After finishing my shower and wearing my school clothes, I leave my house and come to the Hyoudou Family's modest home for the time being. I'm ringing the doorbell. A few seconds later, the door opens and it's **Miki Hyoudou** who opens the door to me. Or **Miss Hyoudou**, which everyone knows. Pretty humble housewife with brown hair.

She smiles when she sees me.

"Welcome child. You must be Jesus-san's grandson Attila, right?"

I respond by tilting my head respectfully.

"Good day, sir. I think you're Issei's mother. Nice to meet you. I'm Attila Arslan."

"Very pleased. Come on in. We were starting a full breakfast."

"By the way ... thank you for inviting me to breakfast."

"Not a word, honey. Come on."

"Then ... excuse me."

Indeed, she is the same person as that mother in the anime. She is kind, kind, understanding and humble. Although this anime is an '**Ecchi**' anime, there are such people who have warmed our hearts in between. So this anime's place in my heart is very different.

After we go in, we quickly take off my shoes and go to the living room. There's a guy in his 40-50s with glasses reading the newspaper. **Gorou Hyoudou**. This is probably the dullest character in the anime father. He's acting a little serious, and he's a little pervert like his son. Of course, his catalyst is undoubtedly his wife, Ms Hyoudou. That's why he's a little less pervert than his son.

When I saw him, he immediately left his newspaper on the table and stood up and greeted me with a smile.

"Hello, boy. Welcome. So you're Attila, Issei's grandson of Jesus-san."

"Yes, sir. I'm Attila Arslan. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

"Me too. Your grandfather was a very good person. He was more like a big member of our family than a neighbour. I was very sorry when Issei told me. Rest in peace."

"Thank you, sir. Death exists for every human being. Every person who has completed his life is dying one day. So all we can do now is pray. Nothing can be done."

Mr and Mrs Hyoudou put their hands on my shoulder and said.

"Just as we see Jesus-san as a family member, his grandson is our family."

"Always remember you have a family here, too, honey?"

They are both extremely friendly people. Thanks, Grandpa. You gave me the best starting point in this game.

Despite this, the couple embraced their son. They struggled for years to have children. And eventually, Issei was born. My biggest duty here is to protect this beautiful family. Then let's get started.

Together we laughed and had fun chatting and having breakfast. I occasionally asked him about my grandfather. According to them, my grandfather met Mr Hyoudou's father (**Juzo Hyoudou**) during a fishing competition. Mr Hyoudou also said that at first, they were extremely competitive fishermen. Wow, Grandpa. What kind of story patch is that?

Anyway ... then these two other old men became very close friends. Despite Juzo-san's perverted personality, my grandfather welcomed him. Because he's harmless, even if he's a pervert. Like Issei in the story.

Then they asked me.

"I still want to ask. If your last name is '**Arslan**', why is Jesus-san's last name '**Lion**'?"

"That's because ... my grandfather had a foreign passport. My grandfather's real name is **Isa Arslan**. But for the sake of ease in the name of his foreign passport, he registered his name as '**Jesus Lion**'. But apparently, this name is more known."

"So '**Arslan**' means '**Lion**' as we know it."

"Immediately. You know ... Many words in Japanese do not have the exact equivalent in English. This is similar in Turkish."

"You are right. Oh never mind. Jesus-san is still Jesus-san for us. That's what's important."

After our last bite, we go out with Issei to go to school together. As I walked out the door, I thanked Mr and Mrs Hyoudou. They told me I could come anytime I wanted. Beautiful. At least now I have another house to put my head in.

Issei and I go to school at a normal speed. Meanwhile, he asks me something. Grinning a little. This scene seems a little familiar to me for some reason.

"Well ... Attila-san."

"What happened?"

"What is the perfect place for you in a woman's body?"

***** HEADSHOT *****

Yeah, well, I was wondering when this question would come. Issei is a pure pervert. They don't call him '**Oppai Dragon**' for nothing. Though now the name '**Oppai Dragon**' is more like a hero of honour. But if you ask me ... it's ridiculous.

"What relevance now?"

"So what? Isn't there something you're interested in? I like ... "

"You love big boobs. Yes, I know that."

He looks at me as shocked. And he asks.

"Did you know?"

"My grandfather told me. Your grandfather was obsessed with women's boobs. Especially big and huge tits."

Issei is blown away by happiness.

"Yeah. Big tits are the best."

I'm just asking for a joke.

"Hmm ... you're right. I want to feel the feeling of those gigantic and soft tits. For example ... Rias is a very heartwarming example."

Issei was shocked to hear this and was angry.

"WHAT? Attila-san, or do you ... love the president?"

I'm finally laughing.

"Pft ... hahaha. You're so innocent, Issei. And did you seriously believe what I said?"

Issei sighs after surprise and tells me.

"Well ... Attila-san ... please don't make jokes like that."

Even if I know the answer, I ask him again.

"Do you love her so much?"

Issei is answering.

"Yeah, but ... for me, she's impossible to reach."

"Why do you think so?"

"Is not it certain? She's beautiful. Very charming. Noble, dignified and a lady. And look at me. I'm not attractive. I have a terrible reputation. Why would she be interested in a pervert like me?"

"Do you think so? I think you're wrong with yourself. Man ... she's a girl like you know."

"But she's not a normal girl."

Yeah ... I think it's time I got a little serious.

"Now listen to me, Issei. I will ask you a question. But you will answer me right."

"Well ... okay."

"What can you do for the girl you love?"

"What do I do? Like what?"

"For example ... do you love her after all? No qualification."

"Of course I do. I love her with everything. "

"Well ... would you risk death to protect him? Even if your enemy is too strong."

"Of course."

Then I smile at his face.

"So ... why don't you find yourself attractive? If you're so brave ... then prove your courage to her. You will see ... that beautiful girl you call impossible to reach ... she will fall in love with you. You can be sure."

Issei's face is once again surprised. He asks me.

"Is this possible?"

"Why not? Girls like brave and honest men. I'm sure Rias Gremory is one of those girls. I'm sure he'il want to be with a guy like that."

"Can I ... be that one?"

"You don't believe in yourself? I can say clearly that you are ... a very honest boy. Even if you're a pervert. Just keep being yourself. If you can prove that you're brave ... why not? "

Issei smiled at me after hearing these words. His eyes are wet. I guess happiness. He's thanking me.

"Thank you very much, Attila-san. I will ... try to do the best. "

"That's it. Have some confidence."

The smile on Issei's face was not missing even for a moment as we walked towards the school. And a few more new messages came to me.

**.**

**(x9)** '**Persuasion**' skill has increased one level.

**.**

That's ... good news. At least I've got a better chance of convincing Rias. I'm coming slowly, man. Wait for me.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yes ... again, hello to everyone. We are with you with a brand new and a nice section to warm our hearts. The interest in the story is increasing day by day. And I publish another episode as much as possible every week. Thanks, thanks.**

*****(The author continues to speak.)*****

"Will you stop sucking up?"

**Just relax once. I'm just saying something for two minutes.**

"What? Two minutes? What the hell are you talking about? Look at the time, idiot! You've been talking for an hour."

**Fuck. I'm so lost. Is that what you say now?**

"So I'm not always talking too much, huh?"

**Okay, don't make it empty. Anyway ... let's start this week's comments.**

"Let's."

**This week's first comment is from our reader 'The Crowned Reaper'.**

"Isn't this the friend who joined us last week? Welcome, bro."

**Anyway ... he says.**

**"Not the best chapter plot-wise, but it's a Gamer fic, so those are a given, especially at the start.**

**Say, is Attila going to stay human or is he going to reject his humanity?"**

"What do you say about that, writer?"

**Well ... frankly ... we talked about this in this section. So ... what's your preference?**

"I want to be closer to Serafall. Besides ... only a strong demon like her can reincarnate me, right? But ... I want to stay human."

**Then let's do it in that way. Dude, what do you think Attila's race should be? Write this as a comment, okay?**

"Yes ... I trust you."

**Don't manipulate people to ideas.**

"Don't talk nonsense. I want the next comment."

**Well ... the next comment is already known. You even tell me his name.**

"Well ... '**TheEnderThief**'?"

**That's him. He said in his comment.**

**"BURN SCARECROWS BURN! ... *cough* anyways as always magnificent chapter, and like always cause I have no idea of what else to say, keep up the hard work!"**

"You answer that."

**Tell you what ... thanks, man. Thanks for the support.**

"Are there any other comments?"

**There's one last one. This comment is from a reader named 'ahu sharmuta'. But I like this comment. He says.**

**"Good good, Attila can have shish kebab sacred gear? I like."**

"Hahaha ... I like the humour reviews of this style of work too. Should we ... use this in the following sections?"

**Wow. A first in the world. For the first time, Attila said something that makes sense.**

"Fuck off. I'm not gonna give you any ideas again. "

**Oh, man. And you can't make any jokes.**

"Fuck off."

**God damn.**

**.**

**.**

**See you.**

**Don't forget to comment and follow.**


	10. Lifeguard

"The answer is sin30 / cos60. So 1."

"Bravo, Mr Arslan. How could you solve this question right away?"

"Time is money, isn't it, sensei?"

"Bravo. You can sit down."

Yeah ... as you can see, I'm in that math class. To be honest, my mathematics ... wasn't very good before. But my increased **INT** and **WIS** values improved my memorization and comprehension skills. After looking at all the high school third-grade math books only a few times, I realized. Here's my world cheat for you. Let me tell you briefly.

The math teacher just wrote a long '**Integral**' question on the board. At first, I was a little scared. But without wasting any time, I began to read the math book quickly. Thanks to the bonuses given to me by the titles of '**Genius**' and '**Philosopher**', I memorized the entire 200-page math book in just five minutes. When I did this I gained **+10 INT** and **+10 WIS** as an extra. Then I asked the teacher for permission and quickly solved the question on the board. I wrote the steps of the answer on the board in about 10-20 seconds. Then you already know. After the lesson, several people asked me questions. I solved it quickly and asked for permission to leave the class.

I don't have much time to deal with them right now. I'm going straight to ORC. In the meantime, let me tell you about these '**Title**' bonuses. Here's:

"**My Titles!**"

Here are the bonuses that my titles give me.

**.**

**** Beginner Gamer ****

**\- **The only person who can have that title is '**Gamer's Heart**'.

**Advantages:**

**\- Earn 3% more EXP from killed enemies.**

**\- Skill development convenience.**

**.**

**** Critical Master ****

**\- **This person has the chance to deal **25%** critical damage to his enemies in both physical and magical attacks.

**.**

**** Swearing Master ****

**\- **This title can be creative in all languages and all kinds of profanity.

**.**

**** Scarecrow Hunter ****

\- The person who owns this title deals more damage against '**Scarecrow**' and such monsters.

**Advantages:**

**\- 50% more damage to Scarecrows.**

**\- 25% more chance to drop items than Scarecrows.**

**\- 30% both magical and physical resistance to Scarecrows attack.**

**.**

**** Replication Master ****

**-**The person who holds this title increases the chance of copying an existing special skill or special item by **75%**.

**.**

****Genius****

**\- **The person who has this title is much more intelligent than a normal person.

**Advantages:**

**\- Exhaust capability is 75% faster.**

**\- 50% less mana use in spells.**

**.**

****Philosopher****

\- The person who holds this title is much wiser than a normal person.

**Advantages:**

**\- 75% faster ability to understand an unknown subject or idea.**

**\- 50% increase in Mana Regeneration.**

**.**

So ... one of the biggest factors that make me understand that I'm abnormally powerful is the '**Title**' system. That ... that's a fucking start.

These are the titles I've won so far. And now I'm pretty sure of something. When any status value exceeds **100**, I gain a new title from the system. Then I need to increase **my STR**, **VIT**, **AGI**, **CHR** and **LUCK** status values to over **100**. Is not it?

**** beep beep beep ****

That's proof.

**.**

You have won **+1 INT** and **+1 WIS** for your smart and logical thinking.

**.**

Don't be surprised if I get titles like '**Super Genius**, **Expert Wise** ...' soon. Anyway, let's go.

When I came to ORC, there were only three of me. You already know the two. Rias and Akeno. And the third person ... maybe the smartest and most cautious girl in this school. An elegant beautiful with short black hair, purple eyes and glasses. I think you know who I'm talking about, huh. Who is she? Of course, '**Sona Sitri**', who is the '**President of the Student Council**'.

He's playing chess with Rias. They smiled when they saw me. I'm just saying that.

"Did I come at the wrong time, Miss Gremory?"

Rias gets up and tells me.

"No. Actually, you're just in time, Mr Arslan."

"Is that so? I hope I don't interrupt your game."

When I go near them, I look at the chessboard they play like this.

I don't know who's next, but ... it's only a matter of time before the white side is checkmate. The '**Black Bishop**' loses the white side if it only takes 5 steps. And on the black side ... there's '**Sona Sitri**'.

**** beep beep beep ****

That's proof.

**.**

You won **+1 WIS** for your right and wise thinking.

**.**

'**Forward Vision**' has risen one level.

**.**

Bingo. I say it with a smile.

"Looks like you lost the game, Miss Gremory."

"Not yet, but ... you're not wrong. My friend Sona is number one in this game. Um ... let me introduce you, by the way."

I extend my hand respectfully.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs Sona. My name is Attila Arslan."

"I'm pleased, Mr Arslan. My name is Sona Sitri. I am the President of the Student Council of the Kuoh Academy."

"So ... that '**Genius of Honor Student**' is Sona Sitri, huh."

"Exaggerated title."

"Get. Nice to meet you again."

Then Sona made her move and won the game. Just like I thought. Then we sat in the reciprocal seats and started to chat. By the way, Sona Sitri isn't much weaker than Rias. Look at these values.

**.**

**-Sona Sitri-**

'Sitri Clan's Heir'

**LV:** 87

**HP:** 9200/9200

**MP:** 8300/8300

**.**

Of course, Rias is much more powerful because it is the main character, but Sona is also fine. At least for now. Will I be as strong as them when I'm **50 LV**?

Sona makes a request to me while the chat is in progress.

"From what I understand, Mr Arslan ... you are an ally for us from now on. Would you like to be my servant, if that's okay with you?"

We came to the same conversation again. Come on, I got rid of Rias somehow. What excuse do I have for Sona? But let's just let her try her luck first.

"Yesterday **the Princess of Gremory** ... today **the Princess of Sitri**. Is it possible?"

"We can't know without trying, can we?"

"Well ... here you go."

Sona Sitri uses her magic circle to reveal her '**Evil Piece**' stones. In the meantime, let's see what features these stones have.

"**Observe!**"

Let's see what their advantages are.

.

**Knight Piece (**Legendary Item**)**

**The speed-based** special and legendary object created by Ajuka Beelzebub as '**Evil Piece**' to reincarnate non-demon beings as demons.

**Specifications:**

**\- +5 AGI, +3 STR, +2 VIT and +1 CHR per level.**

**\- +30 MP and +40 HP per level.**

**\- 50% extra damage in speed and sword-based attacks.**

**Note: This item is a consumed object. These features are based on the 'Gamer's Heart' system. These features may vary from person to person.**

**.**

**Rook Piece (**Legendary Item**)**

A special and legendary object based on **the defence and power** that was created by Ajuka Beelzebub as '**Evil Piece**' to reincarnate non-demon beings as demons.

**Specifications:**

**\- +5 VIT, +3 STR, +2 AGI and +1 CHR per level.**

**\- +50 HP and +40 MP per level.**

**\- 50% extra damage in power and defence based attacks.**

**Note: This item is a consumed object. These features are based on the 'Gamer's Heart' system. These features may vary from person to person.**

**.**

**Pawn Piece (**Legendary Item**) / 3 Pcs**

**The basic power-based** special and legendary object created by Ajuka Beelzebub as the '**Evil Piece**' to reincarnate non-demon beings as demons.

**Specifications:**

**\- +1 VIT, +1 STR, +1 AGI and +1 CHR per level.**

**\- +25 HP and +25 MP per level.**

**\- 25% extra damage in basic and magic attacks.**

**Note: This item is a consumed object. These features are based on the 'Gamer's Heart' system. These features may vary from person to person.**

**.**

Wow ... shit. If I had now reincarnated as a demon, I would have been more powerful than Rias and Sona. Because the values I see only apply to Gamer's Heart. Because when they kill monsters like me, they don't jump **LV** fast.

This power ... is even more defective than I thought. But what I don't understand is ... how come they don't realize my true power? Or is it because of our grandfather? Otherwise, Rias and Akeno would go after me instead of Issei. Imagine that these stones are not mutated. If they were mutated, I couldn't imagine the extra contributions.

Sona Sitri came to this conclusion after looking at me and the stones in her hand.

"I can't reincarnate you either."

Rias and Akeno were surprised by this news. Fuck you, man. What the hell am I gonna do?

Rias asks Sona.

"Are you sure, Sona?"

"I'm sure Rias. And I think there's only one explanation. Our '**Evil Piece**' stones do not have enough power to reincarnate Mr Arslan."

Just as you'd expect from a girl known as the '**Genius Devil Girl**'. She understood immediately.

Now we're fucked. But thanks to Gamer's Mind, I can keep my calm. I ask without breaking my stack.

"I don `t get it. Isn't it possible now to reincarnate me? But if these stones serve to reincarnate ... how can it not reincarnate me? Surely you're more powerful than me, aren't you? So ... why didn't it work?"

Sona makes and explains the movement of correcting his stylistic glasses.

"You're right about that, Mr Arslan."

"Just say Attila, Sona."

"Well, Attila-san. The thing is ... '**Evil Piece**' stones can vary in numbers to reincarnate a person. "

"How so?"

Rias answers my question.

"For example ... I used a total of eight '**Pawn Piece**' to reincarnate Issei. This is because Issei has a very strong potential, Attila-san."

"Oh ... it's almost eight normal pawns, huh?"

"Exactly."

"So my grandfather was right. But what is the reason?"

Then Akeno gave me a book. Here's the title of the book.

**.**

**Blessings of the God of the Bible: '**Sacred Gears**'**

**.**

Whoops. I think I have a lot to do today.

Even if I do, I ask.

"Sacred Gear? What is this?"

Rias is starting to tell me.

"A long time ago a war broke out between **the devil race** and **the angelic race** known as **the Great Faction War**. The leader of the angels was the '**God of the Bible**', while the leader of the demons was '**Lucifer**', the '**Creator of the Devils**'. Then another group led by an angel named '**Azazel**' joined the war. We call them **Fallen Angel**. "

"This ... is about '**Christian Faith**'? But ... what is '**Sacred Gear**'? "

"After this '**Great Faction War**', the '**God of the Bible**' bestowed upon the people on earth various powers with different abilities to protect themselves. Items with many abilities, such as a ring with healing power, a shield with barrier power. The general name of all these things is called '**Sacred Gear**'.

"Oh ... shit."

Everyone was surprised by my sudden and argent reaction.

I told her right away.

"Well ... I'm sorry. I'm so surprised ... understand. So there's something like that, huh."

"Exactly. And I think ... you have such power."

"Who? Me? I do not think so."

Then Akeno said.

"They won't appear until Sacred Gears is awakened. First, you must awaken that power."

I'm already aware of that. The problem is ... I can't tell you that.

"Well ... out of curiosity. Does every person have this thing called Sacred Gear?"

"Of course not. Sacred Gears is very rare. Even the most common are rare."

"But ... you think I own it. Is that so?"

"Yeah!"

I've got the most defective and bullshit one. But I can't say that. If it turns out that I have this power, all the vultures of the DxD Universe will come after me. I have to do something. But what? Come on, Grandpa. I need help right now.

"Hmm ... okay. What I don't- "

Just to finish my word, the door to the club room opens. The entrants are Issei, Yuuto and Koneko. Now we're screwed.

When they come in, they say hello.

"Good afternoon, my club president and vice president. Good day, school president. And a good day to you, Attila-san."

"Thank you."

I have to find a way and get out of this. But how?

Yuuto asks.

"Is there a problem?"

I'm asking him.

"Well ... Rias-san told me something interesting. What was the name? Sacred Gear. We're talking about its."

Yuuto was very surprised to hear this. Come on. Don't always say the same thing.

"Is that so? Wow."

"Don't rejoice immediately. We don't know if there's more."

"It doesn't matter. Not everyone has them. Because they're so rare."

"Yes, Rias-san mentioned."

Come on come on. Come on, help me, Grandpa.

"So, Mrs Gremory ... what am I supposed to do?"

"Imagine something very powerful. For example ... you can imagine you're holding a powerful sword."

"Is that so? Let me give it a try. "

What the fuck am I gonna do? What the hell am I gonna do? I hope I get lucky.

I am closing my eyes. Come on Attila come on Attila come on. The time is right now. I hope that's enough.

In '**LOA-III**' there was a lot of special weapons called '**Divine Arma**'. I hope I can create a Sacred Gear like them. So I can protect my secret identity. Come on, don't put me down.

I stretch my hand like a spear. And I imagine Theresa's special weapon called '**Dragonbane**' in LOA III. There's no way I can forget it. For a long time, I have actively used this spear in the game. Come on come on.

After waiting for a while, my hand started to warm up. No way. Oh, no, right? When I open my eyes slowly ... no more shit. Fuck this much. What I'm holding right now ... is really the '**Dragonbane**' in '**LOA-III**'. One-on-one, man. A black spear that is at least 1.50 meters long, surrounded by a snake dragon and surrounded by lightning sparks. It's not a joke. Exactly the same.

After this event, system messages started to come back one after another.

.

You own Sacred Gear called '**Infernos Fang**'.

.

Access to the '**My Perks**' tab is now possible.

.

Access to the '**My Sacred Gears**' tab is now possible.

.

**** System Updated. ****

.

**** Status Values Updated ****

.

.

.

Go, man. Now is not the time And ... what is '**Infernos Fang**'? Wasn't this spear called '**Dragonbane**'?

Everybody in the room is looking at me. Especially Rias and Sona. I'm asking you not to notice.

"This ... well ... what is it?"

Rias explains.

"This is a Sacred Gear. I'm looking for a minute. Hmmm ... here it is. '**Infernos Fang**' is a very rare dragon-type Sacred Gear. In some sources, this Sacred Gear is known as '**Slayer Inferno Dragon Root**'."

No more shit. I mean ... just because I came to the DxD Universe, did that spear come after me? At least our grandfather must have helped me because he foresaw this possibility. Now ... at least no one will know my true strength.

"Wow. I do not know what to say."

Then Sona answers me.

"And it seems ... the problem was understood this way."

Rias explains the situation.

"Apparently, Attila-san ... it's the Sacred Gear you have that we can't reincarnate. Maybe not a '**Longinus**' but it is still quite valuable. So you need at least 6 or more '**Pawn Piece**' to reincarnate. I think you're as unique as Issei."

Finally. They're finally convinced. I hope they don't play around with this again.

Sona sighs a little and says.

"It's a pity ... when Rias mentioned you, I wanted to take a chance, but I guess it's not possible."

"Never mind, dear. I can still help you one way or another. Isn't that what's important?"

She then smiled slightly. And she said.

"It's nice to hear that. Okay, see you later."

Then she whispered in my ear.

"Occasionally come to the '**Student Council Room**'. I may need your help."

For a moment she said, I'm shivering. She had a hidden smile on her face. Pretty sexy.

I better get myself back, or I'm gonna end up in bed. Why does he say that? Because ... this is **the DxD Universe**. These things here ... are **normal**.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Good day to everyone. We are with you with a brand new and fun part. I thought a lot and finally decided. The Sitri Sisters are both in the harem. Thanks to this section, we ignited the first spark. Come on, good luck.**

"What happened? You didn't want to break the story?"

**I'm not breaking the story. After all, you can't be Sona's servant. Because your value is too high. So the characters in the story will still exist. It's just ... Why are you complaining? Aren't you the one who wanted to be in the harem of 'Sona Sitri', huh?**

"True. I'm not denying it. My question is. Why did you break your promise?"

**Let's just say I made favour and close this. We also had readers who wanted this to happen. This section is complete.**

"Understood. So ... what kind of comments do we have this week?"

**Oh ... here it is. Back to work. Let's see.**

**Yes ... this week's first comment is the 'The Crowned Reaper'. This comment is especially for you, Attila.**

"What is it?"

**He says:**

**"You know, I don't think I have ever read or found a DXD fanfic with an SI OC fallen angel in a long time and that one hasn't updated in years. Anyway, nice fluffy chapter, always nice to see those.**

**QUESTION: Is Attila ageing like any other human or can live longer with the bullshit power that is the Gamer?"**

"Really. I wonder about that too. Hey writer. Am I ageing like a human, or am I not?"

**Well ... let me tell both of you. Dude, Attila's not really an anime character. He's a real human. But now in the anime world, and thanks to this power, he does not age. In fact, let me tell you. Attila was normally over 18 years of age before being summoned to the DxD Universe. But in anime (especially DxD), old age is not apparent at all. So this is also the case for Attila.**

"True. But I like the comments of this friend. He can send more questions like this so we can extract some material for the story."

**That's Attila. I expect you to continue this performance today. Good for you.**

"Hey ... don't treat me like a child!"

**Fuck ... see what you're up to. The next comment belongs to 'TheEnderThief', who, as always, is our most strict follower who supports us in this interpretation. He says:**

**"No problem man, I just call em how I see em, and this story is indeed great! You can probably guess what I'm about to say next because I say it in almost every review, keep up the hard work!"**

"I don't know the author, but ... thank you."

**I'd be happy if you could tell us what kind of humour you want to see.**

**By the way ... why are you dishonourable, Attila? What do you mean, 'I don't know the author, but ... thank you.'? I'm not thanking you, huh?**

**"Ouch ... you're talking idly again. Let's read the next comment in losing time."**

**I'm you... whatever. The last comment was more recent and fresh. This comment is from our new follower 'MasterBlade47'. He says:**

**"Issei and Attila Brotp. Also, Attila growths are freakin insane (considering this is a gamer fic, not all that isn't surprising) Also I think that the only Satans who have enough power to reincarnate Attila are Ajuka and Sirzechs because they are super DEVILS, not demons btw. However, this is fanfiction and anything is possible in fanfiction."**

"This comment is right to the end. The name on this series is a 'FanFiction'. Everything is possible."

**I have other plans for Ajuka and Sirzechs, man. But you have to be patient.**

**Anyway ... that was the last comment. Yeah ... tell me, Attila. What are your ideas for 'A Turk in DxD Game'?**

'Like what?"

**At first, you weren't hopeful about this series. But the results weren't what you thought. So ... what do you say?**

**.**

**(**Attila sneaks out while the writer speaks.**)**

**.**

**Huh? Where are you? Hey! Answer my question. Don't run, man.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**See you.**

**Don't forget to comment and follow.**


	11. Unexpected Sudden Surprise

"Well ... I don't know what to say. I mean ... you've been asked to date a girl you don't know, huh."

"Yes, Attila-san. She's a super beautiful girl."

"Oh ... is that it?"

"Yeah."

You probably understand who I'm talking to right now. Yeah, I'm talking about Issei. And unfortunately, I didn't want that event.

How did this happen? Let me tell you just an hour or two before that.

**.**

**[****2 Hours Ago****]**

**.**

After my newly won '**Infernos Fang**' dragon type Sacred Gear, I left the club room and headed for my house. The main reason for this is the message.

**.**

**You have a personal letter from your house. Hurry up.**

**.**

As you can see, I came to my house in no time.

When I first came into this world, the letter I read was on my kitchen table.

When I received the letter, this information appeared.

**.**

**Letter from the God of the Bible (**Custom**)**

A special letter to you. Just special for you.

**Okay? Did you understand?**

**.**

Yeah ... same information as in the first letter. Probably the letter will disappear after you read it. Anyway ... I start reading in no time. The letters.

**.**

_My dear grandson Attila._

_If you've begun to read this letter, you're aware of my surprise for you. _

_'_**_Gamer's Heart_**_' alone is extremely unique. That's why there are so many greedy beings who want to pursue this power. Especially like '_**_Rizevim_****_'_**_._

_I didn't want to get you into any more trouble because you made a huge sacrifice for me. So I re-modelled a fantastic weapon I've seen in your world and integrated it into the DxD Universe. Since the foundation of my world is based on '_**_Dragons_**_', I found this dragon spear, which I have called the '_**_Infernos Fang_**_' of Sacred Gear, who is most suitable for you._

_I hope it'il help you a lot. Keep doing what you can. Good luck with._

_Grandfather Jesus Lion (_**_God of the Bible_**_)_

**Note: This letter will destroy himself to avoid evidence. Don't worry, it won't hurt you.**

**.**

Wow, wow. My grandfather was the God of the Bible. Very pretty.

The letter disappeared the moment I finished reading. And that's how I learned the truth. In the book Rias had, there was not much information about the forces of this spear. She said the information on the Sacred Gears was limited. And the information about the Sacred Gears that he knows about is very shallow. That is why there is no exact information about '**Infernos Fang**'.

At least the devil doesn't exist in society. If my guess isn't wrong, **Azazel** knows for sure.

**** beep beep beep ****

Here's another proof.

**.**

You earned **+1 INT** and **+1 WIS** for your correct and logical thinking.

**.**

'**Forward Vision**' has risen one level.

**.**

Jackpot. Now I'm starting to think it's normal to get '**INT**' and '**WIS**' for free. Especially when it rises with '**Forward Vision**'.

Let's put all this aside for now. There are two new tabs that I have gained access to. Access to the '**My Perks**' and '**My Sacred Gear**' tabs is now possible. It's not hard to understand what the perks are. Only personal privileges. The '**My Title**' tab is also considered to be doing this task, but the perk system is different. A '**Title**' can be shared by more than one person. Like '**Ruruko**' and '**Saji**', which have the title '**Sona Sitri's Pawn**'. Though Saji is a little different.

Anyway ... let's get back to it. '**Perks**' are special features that are personal only and do not require mana power that affects only that person. Like Issei's '**Dragonification**' feature. Therefore, bonuses provided by '**Perks**' and '**Titles**' vary.

Let's see what my perks are.

"**My Perks!**"

The screen that opens with my command is similar to the '**My Titles**' tab. Maybe I know I'm wrong.

Anyway, the perks are like this.

**.**

**** Sacred Gear Owner ****

You have a sacred object created by the God of the Bible.

**Bonuses:**

**\- +1 increase per level to all status values.**

**\- Extra +10 HP and +10 MP increase per level.**

**Weaknesses:**

**\- 25% fatigue and fatigue when using excessive force.**

**.**

**** Possessed the Dragon Spirit and Power ****

You have the spirit and power of a sealed dragon.

**Bonuses:**

**\- +1 increase in STR, VIT, AGI, CHR and LUCK values per level.**

**\- +50 HP and +30 MP increase per level.**

**\- 50% resistance to magical and physical attacks.**

**\- 35% extra damage in physical and magical attacks based on fire.**

**Weaknesses:**

**\- Get 25% critical damage against Dragon Slayer attacks.**

**.**

Holy shit. This is the difference between the '**Perk**' system and the '**Title**' system. The '**Title**' does not give you both a weakness and a bonus. Because the title changes like the games. But the bonuses and weaknesses given by the '**Perks**' are fixed.

Fuck you. But ... it's a good thing that's happening. If I have no weaknesses, I have no plan to improve myself.

Put you aside ... and these bonuses are awesome. I'm cheating against the whole world. I can't even imagine what my status values are now. Maybe I've even acquired **new skills**. But unfortunately, I didn't have the opportunity to look at it when I was with Rias and Sona. Now I can learn comfortably. But first, let's learn more about this '**Infernos Fang**'.

"**My Sacred Gears!**"

After this command, a hologram appeared in front of me showing my whole body. What the hell is that? It's a 3D image of my body. I have the dragon spear '**Infernos Fang**' in my right hand.

It says on the side of my image.

**.**

**Sacred Gear Name:** Infernos Fang

**Expertise:** 1%

**Area:** Right Hand

**.**

This is a panel that shows the parts of my Sacred Gear I have in my body. Then ... there must be '**Gamer's Heart**' on the heart, right? But for some reason, there's no image of its. Strange! Though ... isn't it all connected to '**Gamer's Heart**'? Is that supposed to surprise me now?

Never mind. When I click on the dragon spear on the image, a new panel opens. This is the status screen of '**Infernos Fang**'. Here are the features.

.

**** Infernos Fang ****

**Other Name:** Slayer Infernos Dragon Root

**Type:** Sacred Gear **(Dragon-Type)**

**Value:** Very Rare **(Custom)**

**Explanation:**

This dragon-type Sacred Gear embodies the spirit of the stubborn evil dragon '**Slayer Inferno Dragon: Blaster**', which has the explosive lightning flames featured in '**Dragon Slayer**', who have vowed to hunt down all the dragons (**especially Evil Dragons**), who use their power in a lowly and dishonourable manner.

It was specially created for the Attila Arslan by the God of the Bible.

**Abilities:**

**++ Explosive Lightning Flame** \- **Expertise:** 1% **Cost:** 250 MP

Enables you to fire lightning flame bullets with high explosives and dragon slayer to your enemies.

**Effects:**

**\- 35% more critical damage against dragons and darker energized beings (such as the devil or fallen angel).**

**\- The chance to paralyze your enemies (varies from person to person) for 30 seconds due to the 'Lightning' feature.**

**++ Lightning Flaming Dragon Blast: (**LOCKED**)**

**++?**

**Maximum Availability:** 1 Hour

**Note: Other capabilities will be activated in sequence when you reach a certain level of expertise.**

.

In a word ... motherfucker. How is this Sacred Gear? As if '**Dragon Slayer'** is not enough, it also deals critical damage against dark energy beings, huh. What did our grandfather do?

This thing ... is a candidate for '**Longinus**' class Sacred Gear. Any kind of ... this Sacred Gear is gonna be my problem. What the hell did you do to grandpa? I hope no one else knows this information. Or we're fucked up.

What kind of changes has the status changed? Because of this power ... it's starting to push my imagination.

"**My Status!**"

I wonder what happened.

.

**First Name:** Attila Arslan

**LV:** 28 - **Next LV:** 640/2800

**Title:** Critical Master / Swearing Master / Scarecrow Hunter / Replication Master / Genius / Charming / Iron Fist / Invincible / Nitro Speed

**Race:** Human

**Age:** 18

**HP:** 4250/4250 - **HP Regen:** 178 **(per minute)**

**MP:** 4870 / 4870 - **MP Regen:** 368 **(per minute)**

**STR:** 107.4 - **(+8.4,+1,+28,+28)**

**VIT:** 107 - **(+1,+28,+28)**

**AGI:** 108 - **(+1,+1,+28,+28)**

**INT:** 144 - **(+28,+14,+8.4,+2.8,+2.8,+28)**

**WIS:** 136 - **(+14,+8.4,+2.8,+2.8,+28)**

**LCK:** 86 - **(+28,+28)**

**CHR:** 105 - (**+28,+28,+28**)

**POINT:** 0

**MONEY:** 14870 Yen

.

Fuck you, man. What the fuck? Dude, there's a limit to the joke. This is no different than masters in madness and cheating. When I'm at '**LV 28'**, I'm almost competing with '**Koneko Toujou**' and '**Yuuto Kiba**'. Without that '**LV 60'**.

Fuck you. Indeed, this power is a strange power that breaks logic. Because the main reason I am empowered is that the system logic of '**Gamer's Heart**' was created for one purpose. For this purpose, of course, to destroy the creature '**Apocalypse Beast 666**'.

Wow, wow. All of my status values, except '**LUCK**', have exceeded the 100 limits. Which means ... I've gained a lot of new skills and titles. I don't have anything to say to that power anymore.

Whoa, brother. Don't you know what balance is? And if you have '**Balance Breaker**' ... the gods of all worlds see me as the number one danger before **all the Longinus owners**. We'd better watch out. Otherwise, neither of us ... will pass through me. Did you understand?

**.**

**Learn to protect yourself. You want me to tell you that?**

**.**

Fuck off. It's a mistake to chat with you. Oh, man. This thing is messing with me.

Meanwhile, my doorbell is ringing. When I got up and looked through the door hole, I saw that Issei was the one who came.

**.**

**[Now]**

**.**

And ... as you can see, we're here again. For those who don't understand it, I explain it immediately. Issei got involved in the damn thing I was trying to stop. In other words, '**Yuuma Amano**' fake name Issei'yı deceived '**Raynare**' met with the name of the bitch. And unfortunately ... the plot has reached the same point. First the dating, then the meeting and finally the sad end.

Fucking justice. Now I get the next '**Main Story Quest**'. This weekend, that ... the victim's gonna take place. And I think it's my job to save Issei from death. You ask why? Because the details of the new '**Main Story Quest**' screen appeared.

**.**

**Arc # 1: The Red Dragon Emperor**

**Main Story Quest # 2**

*** I made a girlfriend. ***

**Objective:** Don't let Issei Hyoudou die.

**Hint:** Think about different ways. Protect him from Raynare's murder.

**-Prize-**

Surprise prizes.

**Note: Arc # 1 is required to complete the main story quests.**

**.**

Ooh, ooh. So, any kind of thing has to happen, bro? I have to think of another way. Fuck this chance.

"So ... I'm glad for you. But isn't it still a little weird? "

"What's strange, Attila-san?"

"A girl you don't know and you've never seen before is asking you out. It's kind of weird if you ask me."

Issei started thinking a little when I said that. Then he said.

"It may be true ... but this is a first for me, Attila-san. How I describe this feeling ... is unbelievable."

Understood. No need to hit this idiot with a little bit of precision, or he won't mind.

"Hmm ... so you're giving up '**Rias Gremory**', huh?"

After this sentence, Issei's eyes widened. He looks at me with shocked eyes. But that's just the beginning. He must have at least one more critical blow. I'm giving him the last blow.

"Well then ... I don't have to hold myself for you anymore, huh."

Issei immediately took the defensive position. And he says:

"You ... you like her. Even though you know how I feel about her."

After I say that, I tap him right in the middle of his head.

Issei is screaming for being hurt after this coup.

"UGH ... why did you hit me?"

"I think you need a little real-life lesson, idiot."

Then I point at him with my hand.

"Come in. Let's talk to you, man-to-man. Apparently, you don't know much about real life."

Issei was a bit hesitant at first, but then persuaded and agreed. I took the orange juice out of my fridge and put it in the glasses. I sat down in the reclining seats and started talking.

"Now listen to me, Issei. Because what I have to say is very important. You think life is totally powdery pink. But I assure you, there's a bunch of angelic sons of bitches and bitches in this life. They look innocent to people and then use them and throw them away. Why do you say that because I've done bad things because of people like that?"

Issei was very surprised to hear this. He never expected me to say anything like that.

"How so? You could have done something ... bad?"

The story I am going to tell now is the resume that my grandfather (**the God of the Bible**) wrote for me.

"I ... two years ago I was in love with a beautiful girl, just like you said. I was so in love ... that I was too blind to see her true inner face before. And when I met her filthy, fucked inner face ... I lost myself. She threw me on the floor like a toilet paper. She cheated on me with a rich son of a bitch. As if cheating wasn't enough, they hired 15 assholes to beat me until he killed me in collaboration with that bitchy son of a bitch."

"What? Attila-san, if you don't ..."

"Do not worry! I haven't killed any people by now. I'm a bit of a bum. When I started fighting these 15 bums by myself ... that's when my '**Mana Power**' awoke. I couldn't figure out what happened before ... but with the impact of my fists ... the difference between the fists of those 15 assholes was too much. I assure you ... five minutes later I knocked down all 15 of these bastards. Some of them broke their arms, some of their legs were broken and some of their heads were split. But then I looked at myself, and then I looked at those 15 bastards on the floor. Well ... who was to blame for this? They? Or me? No. The only culprit of this ... was the trust in that dick-bitch who played me like a toy. It was my stupidity."

After this, Issei almost froze. Now you're gonna say ... is this story real? God wouldn't even put that on my enemy. Unfortunately, this is a slightly exaggerated version of a lived story. When I first read this story ... I was very angry. Because ... it's so **disgusting**. And by the way ... I'm telling you this in a simplified form. It has nothing to do with reality.

"So ... what happened then?"

"I've been suspended from school for a year. Then my grandfather registered my school enrollment at Kuoh Academy before he died during this time. And now I'm here."

"I ... don't know what it's called for."

"I tell you: **Idiot**. Stupidity is good sometimes ... but if you use it instead. Otherwise, it's just a curse."

Then I take a deep breath and tell Issei my last word.

"The decision is yours. You're free to do what you want. But ... every time you make a decision, there's a price."

"So ... shouldn't I date that girl?"

"I would love to love a girl ... who I can trust. And '**Rias Gremory'** ... has a character you will love after all. But again I say: **The decision is yours**."

Issei shook his head after hearing my words.

"You're right, Attila-san. The person I love is much nicer and more charming than that girl. I want to conquer her heart. But someday ... I'm going to set up a harem of lots of beautiful girls who love me for me. Hmm yes. I will be **the Harem King**."

This is ... the most well-known purpose that describes Issei Hyoudou. I'm just smiling at him.

"Well ... whatever you want."

Later, Issei rejected his offer by looking for the fallen bitch who was, according to him, '**Yuuma**', but actually '**Raynare**'. Raynare first asked the bitch why. Issei said he loved another girl. Then he wished her a good day and hung up.

She's probably freaking out right now, bitch. Then Issei returned to his house drinking orange juice. '**Quest**' is still going on, even if I gave him up. So I have to take a few precautions. I'm calling Rias Gremory on my cell phone in no time. She answers after a while.

"Hello!"

"Mrs Gremory, are you free? I'm Attila Arslan."

"Oh ... Attila-san. How can I help you?"

"One or more predators who pursued Issei may have fallen angels."

Rias Gremory didn't speak for 30 seconds. At the end of 30 seconds, she asked in a furious and dry voice.

"Are you sure, Attila-san?"

"When everything that Issei told me is put together like a puzzle, it becomes definite. A woman with dark black hair, expressive purple eyes, and a sensual body that will dazzle men. Isn't that just** a fallen angel profile**? And it looks like ... after luring Issei and killing him."

Rias replied immediately after hearing what I had said.

"Thank you for the information you provided. Does your fallen angel have a name?"

"She introduced herself to Issei as '**Yuuma Amano**', but it's obviously a fake name. I let Issei quit, but this bitch doesn't seem to leave the kid alone."

"I understand ... I will have Issei's house taken under guard. Nobody puts my filthy hands on **my cute servant**."

"Well ... then you're the best person who can protect him at home. It comforts me."

"Thanks again."

"Do not mention it. After all, the allies are for such days."

"Thank you. Good evening."

"Same to you."

I'm hanging up the phone. I think I need a little change in my plans. If it is in my hands to change the fate here ... I will stake the wheels of all the bastards like Rizevim, Kokabiel, Grendel. A stake of the tallest.

So ... let's have our first opening with '**Infernos Fang**', right?

"**Daily Monster Spirit Dungeon!**"

**ACTION STARTED**, motherfuckers. I am coming.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yes, we are with you with a whole new section, friends. Increasing interest in our story is increasing day by day. This is a great pride for us. Isn't that right, Attila?**

"You sucking up?"

**One day ... you'll die if you talk to me properly?**

"I'm sorry. That's my part."

**To your role ... repent repenting. Anyway, you don't want to talk much. Well ... then let's start the comment section.**

"Let's GO!"

**Well ... the first comment is, of course, the commentary of our reader 'TheEnderThief', which has become one of our family. You requested him, didn't you?**

"Yes ... I wanted your opinion on humour."

**That's how he answered.**

**He says:**

**"I don't really have a set kind of humour I like but I always enjoy a good pun, though not like every line has one, they get old real fast if you do it like that, but it's your story and I'm liking the way it is now, its got a unique feel to it, (insert bad pun here), anyways as always keep up the good work!"**

"Anyway ... thanks."

**It's okay, man. You keep commenting that's enough for us. Then the next comment ... belongs to a reader named 'samus3333'. A short comment.**

**He says:**

**"I love this fanfiction."**

"Thanks."

**Thank you too. We expect even better comments from you. Well ... we're moving pretty fast today, aren't we?**

"You're right ... isn't there a comment we can talk about?"

**Now the comment fits exactly what you said. This comment is from a new reader named 'Kombiusz'. He's suggesting us a little.**

**He says.**

**"Good chapter but can I get more chapters more often? I really like this fanfic so it's a kinda sad that you post only 10 chapters in 4 months :/"**

"Hmm ... you have to answer it, not mine."

**True. I also told this friend as a message, but let us remind you again. A new episode will come up for sure every week unless there are any problems. Especially on Wednesdays or Thursdays. Because it's my only available day. I hope you understand.**

"Look, man! Normally, I don't like this writer ... but he's right. He goes to university."

**Thanks, Attila. And this week's last comment is owned by a new reader named 'Lucifer No Naruto'.**

**He said:**

**"Too many author's notes at the end of the story."**

"Is that so?"

**I think we need to remind you of something. My friend, every last part of this story is about evaluating comments. I already told you in the first chapter. In this section, we read the comments from you together, we are interpreting the place we laugh when it comes. In this way, you can see how much we value your comments. First of all, our aim is humour and chat. I hope I can tell you nicely.**

"I applaud this time, writer. And don't forget my skirt. "

**I will not forget. So ... action days are close. What are you saying?**

"I am all of them ... **beep** ... **beep** ... **beep**."

**.**

**(****The author closes Attila's mouth.****)**

**.**

**We are very sorry. Ours, too, got carried away. See you guys.**

**Shut up, idiot.**

**.**

**.**

**See you.**

**Don't forget to comment and follow.**


	12. The Silence of the Coming War

All objectives are complete.

This dungeon can now be made '**Raid**'.

'**Scarecrow Dungeon (Nightmare)**' opened.

**.**

**Exiting the dungeon.**

**3 ... 2 ... 1.**

**.**

"This was the last one."

And ... again I'm in front of that big embroidered dungeon door. As you can see ... I've cleared the '**Elite**' part of the '**Scarecrow Dungeon (**Normal**)**' dungeon I entered last time. When I entered this Elite Dungeon, the '**Dungeon Selection Screen**' was as follows.

**.**

**1) Elite Scarecrow / (Recommended LV: 10 - 15) /** Right of Entry - **10/10**

**2)?**

**3)?**

**4)?**

**...**

**.**

The list is almost the same as the previous one. Only the name of the dungeon and the recommended LV values are different. After making my selection, the following message appeared, just like the last time I clicked.

**.**

What do you want to do in this dungeon?

**Attack / Raid (**LOCK**)**

**Cost for each attack in the dungeon:** 100 MP

**Note: The 'Raid' feature will not be active until the dungeon is cleared.**

**Your access rights to the dungeon are restored every 24 hours.**

**.**

Yes ... as you can see, the entry into the dungeon is **100 MP**. 4 times more than the normal dungeon entrance cost. I don't give a shit about it. Because it already makes **368 MP** per minute. And even more beautiful ... Thanks to my '**Mana Bank**' skill, I have the opportunity to make additional **MP** supplements at any time. So no problem.

I entered the dungeon after clicking '**Attack**'. Don't worry, I won't hold out. My goal is to increase my expertise in '**Infernos Fang**'. And a man like me, however ... gains expertise using it all the time, right? Just like my method of developing my skills. That is to use skills continuously.

This is what the elite dungeon wants from me.

**.**

***** Scarecrow Dungeon (**Elite**) *****

'Complete the Objectives below.'

**\+ Kill All Monsters. - (**0/250**)**

**\+ Kill the Mini-Bosses. - (**0/4**)**

**\+ Kill the Dungeon Big Boss. - (**0/1**)**

**\+ Find the Hidden Treasure Chest. - (**0/5**)**

Note: You cannot exit until the objectives have been completed.

**.**

As you can see ... this time I'm gonna be a little bit longer. Or so I thought. With '**Infernos Fang**' I've put it in the cunt of all monsters (**including Bosses**). '**Explosive Lightning Flame**' is not a skill, but a technique of '**Infernos Fang**'. Already the biggest enemy of these monsters is fire, so the flame is also. The destruction of the technique that makes me use these lightning flame bullets is very scary shit. I told you it was too scary to explode my '**Fireball**' skill or fuck it. In addition to this technique, the effect of my '**Fireball**' skill remains rickety like a matching fire.

Of course, let me tell you this. My '**Fireball**' skill is also very strong thanks to my high **INT** value. But to the right ... '**Explosive Lightning Flame**' is terrifying. At the time of my first firing, almost **75%** of the monsters with levels of **10-15 LV** disappeared in front of my eyes due to the explosion effect of the lightning flame bullet. They disappeared like they never existed. I don't know how many levels I've jumped when I've entered 10 times in total. I'll find out when I get home.

In the meantime, the monsters who died in the dungeon.

**.**

**-Elite Scarecrow Soldier-**

**'**Elite Dungeon Monster**'**

**LV:** 13

**HP:** 2500/2500

**MP:** 2000/2000

**.**

**-Elite Scarecrow Shaman-**

**'**Elite Dungeon Monster**'**

**LV:** 15

**HP:** 2000/2000

**MP:** 2750/2750

**.**

**-Elite Scarecrow Queen-**

**'**Elite Dungeon Mini-Boss**'**

**LV: **18

**HP:** 7500/7500

**MP:** 3500/3500

.

**-Elite Giant Scarecrow King-**

**'**Elite Dungeon Big Boss**'**

**LV:** 25

**HP:** 10000/10000

**MP:** 5000/5000

**.**

Now you ask. What the hell are these values? I've never had a chance to say that. Because for '**Infernos Fang**' these monsters are just losers. You ask why? I said, '**What the fuck?**' without having the opportunity to say that the monsters have disappeared one by one. Here you get '**Dungeon Boot Engine**'. That's what I call '**Infernos Fang**'. I've cleaned up a dungeon around 10 minutes by myself ... Thanks to '**Infernos Fang**', I cleaned up the dungeon in about 1 minute.

This includes the task of finding hidden treasure chests.

That's why my '**Scarecrow Slayer**' title evolved into '**Scarecrow Slayer**'. The previous '**Scarecrow Hunter**' was already giving an absurd bonus, so now that the '**Scarecrow Slayer**' title will give you a crazy how much bonus. But that's how I learned one more thing. All the titles I have will evolve over time when I meet the necessary conditions. Imagine that my title '**Swearing Master**' soon evolved into '**Swearing King**'. Fuck you, man.

I've won lots of items for killing monsters. A few valuable items fell from the bosses, but unfortunately, I did not have the opportunity to look.

And one more thing. This item winning situation is a special case only for cleaning the first dungeon. And the same goes for the quest to find a hidden treasure chest. Every time I use the right of entry, I only earn '**Yen**' and '**EXP**'. But not so much, right?

I wonder if it's time to use the '**My Inventory**' tab. All items I have won go directly to the '**My Inventory**' tab. But I've never had a chance to look. I wonder what I have, don't I?

I leave the '**Daily Monster Spirit Dungeon**' and return home.

Before logging out, I quickly used '**Raid**' for all my **'Scarecrow Dungeon (**Normal**)**' access rights. Like I said before ... just '**EXP**' and '**Yen**'. Get it ... free '**EXP**' and '**Yen**'. The '**EXP**' and '**Yen**' amounts I have earned from the monsters in the elite dungeon are **x2** times more than the monster in the normal dungeon. And I also earned **250 EXP** and **25 Yen** for each mini-boss. On top of that, let's add **5000 EXP** and **500 Yen**, the first dungeon cleaning prize. Actually, it's a crazy value when you calculate it, right?

Okay ... now let's check one of our winnings.

"**My Status!**"

Let's see.

**.**

**First Name:** Attila Arslan

**LV:** 49 - **Next LV:** 2590/4900

**Title:** Critical Master / Swearing Master / Scarecrow Slayer / Replication Master / Genius / Charming / Iron Fist / Invincible / Nitro Speed / Lucky Boy

**Race:** Human

**Age:** 18

**HP:** 6770 / 6770 - **HP Regen:** 346 **(per minute)**

**MP:** 8950 / 8950 - **MP Regen:** 744 **(per minute)**

**STR:** 155.7 - **(+14.7,+1,+49,+49)**

**VIT:** 149 - **(+1,+49,+49)**

**AGI:** 150 - **(+1,+1,+49,+49)**

**INT:** 225 - **(+49,+24.5,+14.7,+4.9,+4.9,+49)**

**WIS:** 230 - **(+24.5,+14.7,+4.9,+4.9,+49)**

**LCK:** 128 - **(+49,+49)**

**CHR:** 168 - (**+49,+49,+49**)

**POINT:** 105

**MONEY:** 21370 Yen

**.**

What the hell is this?

I've done a double combo on cheating in the game today, man. I reached **50 LV** in a week. My current strength ... has already surpassed **Yuuto** and **Koneko**. I can't make sense of this or something. If everything is that easy, all **the DxD** vultures will try to hunt me down.

But there's something else that's weird. No matter how fast I grew stronger, neither **Rias** nor **Akeno** felt an abnormal increase in my mana power. Either they don't really notice or they realize, but they don't. '**Infernos Fang**' is a lifeguard for me from now on, but it is up to a point. I need to know the truth.

Oh, man ... how nice I was, but I used to say it was two now. I'm worried about protecting Issei from that '**Raynare**' bitch. The other is that the source of my much more important power that people should learn. I'm probably the only one who sees these system messages or something, but it's still a must to tie the donkey to a firm stake. Otherwise, this universe, the best and the worst will ambush me.

It's obvious what to do. Be stronger and more careful not to be crushed. Or I'm gonna be paranoid.

Anyway ... let's sleep. I check my newly acquired '**Skills**', '**Titles**' and any new '**Perks**' in the morning practice. Come on ... sleep well.

**.**

**[Ruined Church]**

**.**

"How does that vile human scum reject someone like me, huh? What does he think he is, huh?"

"How come he first agreed, then refused? Couldn't someone have followed you, **Raynare-sama**?"

"Not at all. Even our closest distance was not the slightest supernatural being. But that disgusting boy somehow ruined my entire plan, ignoring my pride. This thing is unforgivable."

"So what are we doing now?

Those worthless demons will make us headaches if they notice us."

"**Dohnaseek**, as you said. If we can't fool that worthless human scum ... then we're going to kill him in a secluded place ... without anyone noticing."

"What do you want us to do, Raynare-oneesama?"

"Kalawarner and Dohnaseek. You two ambush him. There is no way to escape."

"Isn't it more than just us for one loser?"

"Don't question my orders, **Kalawarner**! It's also his death warrant ... because he dares to reject the beautiful Fallen Angel like me. Did you understand?"

"Roger, Raynare-sama!"

"What about me, Raynare-oneesama?"

"Your job is even more important, **Mittelt**. Contact the crazy stay exorcist who cooperates with us immediately. Get that blonde nun here quickly. Right now."

"Don't worry, Raynare-oneesama."

"You follow that heinous person and kill him."

"Understood."

"I'll show you what it's like to belittle me not only to her but soon to all those disgusting demons. Hahahhahaah."

**.**

**[****Rias's House****]**

**.**

**"****I understand ... well, thanks****."**

"Did you find anything, Akeno?"

"My '**Familiar**' has found a fallen angel that fits the description of Attila-san. And there were three angels with her."

"So ... did he learn anything about them?"

"Unfortunately ... he only found out where they were. And how they look."

"Hmm ... so where are they now?"

"You remember the '**Ruined Church**' on the hill north of Kuoh Town, don't you?"

"Yes ... are they there?"

"It seems so. But unfortunately, we'd better not do anything right now, Rias. If we make the first move ... it will appear as a cause of war."

"I know, Akeno. But ... we need to keep our eyes on them. They might still be after Issei."

"Do not worry. I put my scouts around Issei-kun's house. In a possible situation, I will inform you."

"Also ... tell them to watch Attila-san's house. I don't want the pain to burn out because of your help. Understood?"

"No problem."

"Well ... that's it for now. I expect good news from you. Goodnight."

"You too."

**.**

**[Attila POV]**

**.**

After a good 3-4 hours of sleep, I got up for a morning workout. I wore my training sweatpants. And ... proper step starter.

One two three ... one two three ... one two three. I can feel the lightness in my legs very well. It's like I'm running before I hit the floor. Of course, I'm running with the proper step. In the meantime, let me check my newly acquired skills.

"**My Skills!**"

These are my new skills.

**.**

**Heath Bank (**Active **/** Passive Skill**) LV: **1** MP: **1

Now I have a lot of heart in tow.

**This allows you to store excess heart that is not used and produced and can fill your heart if needed.**

**\- Stores excess heart produced passively from heart regeneration.**

**\- When activated, it provides heart-filling as much as you need from the stored heart.**

**\- Heart storage volume increases by 250 per level.**

**Heart Stored:** 0/1000

**Note:** This skill is only for you.

**.**

**Steel Body (**Passive Skill**) LV:** Max

My body is as solid as steel.

**This skill ensures that your body is as firm and rigid as steel. Skin feel is maintained.**

**\- Provides 50% resistance to physical and magical impacts on your body.**

**\- Passive x4 health increase and health regeneration for each VIT point after 100.**

**.**

**Hypersonic Speed (**Passive Skill**) LV:** Max

I'm so much faster now.

**This allows you to accelerate your normal speed and agility at the hypersonic level.**

**\- Increase your normal speed and agility by 50%.**

**\- Increase your chances by 30%.**

**\- Passively x4 provides more agility and speed for each AGI point after 100.**

**.**

**Smash Strike (**Active Skill**) LV:** 1 **MP:** 150

My strength is much stronger.

**This skill makes your attacks much more overwhelming and effective.**

**\- Increases physical attack power by 75%.**

**\- Increases physical critical attack chance by 20%.**

**.**

**Influence Perspective (**Passive Skill**) LV: **1

It's not possible that no one is attracted to me.

**This skill enhances your chances of making a personal impact on people.**

**\- Your influence on women increases by 15% per level.**

**\- Your influence on men increased by 5% per level.**

.

**Flirtatious (**Passive Skill**)** **LV:** 1

No woman can say no to me.

**This skill allows you to influence and persuade women.**

**\- Passively increases the admiration of women by 10% per level.**

**\- Passively increases your chances of influencing women per level by 10%.**

**.**

**Lottery / Gacha (**Active Skill**) LV: **1** MP: **1500

Let's see what's going to happen to you in the lottery.

**This skill allows you to earn a limited number of random prize items per day.**

**\- The higher the skill level, the more likely it is to drop more rare items.**

**\- Items vary depending on your LCK value.**

**\- Each level of skill +10 LV increases the daily right to use of skill +5.**

**Daily Use Rights:** 5

**Drop Reward Values of Items:** Common / Rare

**.**

**Luck Rune (**Passive Skill) **LV:** Max

Luck is in every branch and always by your side.

**This skill increases your chances of being lucky in the development of your skills.**

**\- 30% additional chance for STR based skills.**

**\- 30% additional chance for VIT based skills.**

**\- 30% additional chance for AGI based skills.**

**\- 30% additional chance for INT based skills.**

**\- 30% additional chance for WIS based skills.**

**\- 30% additional chance for CHR based skills.**

**\- 30% additional chance for LCK based skills.**

**.**

Fuck you, man. Are you kidding me? That means taking the shit out of you now. '**Luck Rune**' is already insanely cheating on its own. What the hell is '**Lottery / Gacha**'?

No friend, this '**Gamer's Heart**' is really even more tricky than the '**Longinus**' class Sacred Gears. The potential of this thing's power seems to be limitless.

When did I gain these skills? When I cross the '**LCK 50**' (**which I don't think so**) or when I cross the '**LCK 100**'? But that's not the real question. Will I be safe? I can't let anyone know about these skills. Otherwise, I'm in trouble all the time.

**.**

**{2 Hours Later}**

**.**

You earned **+5 STR**, **+5 AGI**, **+3 VIT** for your hard work.

.

As you can see, I didn't tire myself as much as yesterday. On the way, I thought of my newly acquired skills. By the way, I realized ... that when I crossed the 50th limit in my status, some of the skills I gained evolved. For example ... My '**Iron Body**' skill evolved into '**Steel Body**'. The contents are the same, but the values it adds to me are more.

As soon as I finished my workout, I returned home. I took a shower. In the meantime, I've recently won '**Titles**' I've examined. These are my new titles.

**.**

**** Charming ****

\- The owner of this title attracts the opposite sex.

**Advantages:**

**\- To attract women 50%.**

**.**

**** Iron Fist ****

\- The bone structure of this titleholder is as strong as iron.

**Advantages:**

**\- Increases physical resistance and immunity by 75%.**

**\- The effect of physical and magical strokes is 50% stronger.**

**.**

**** Invincible ****

\- The owner of this title has an invincible body against physical and magical impacts.

**Advantages:**

**\- 75% increase in HP regeneration.**

**\- Strong immunity to diseases.**

**.**

**** Nitro Speed ****

\- The speed of the owner of this title is like a nitrous racing car.

**Advantages:**

**\- 50% additional speed for AGI based skills.**

**.**

**** Lucky Boy ****

\- The holder of this title is **75%** luckier than any situation per day.

**.**

**** Scarecrow Slayer ****

\- The person who owns this title deals more much damage against '**Scarecrow**' and such monsters.

**Advantages:**

**\- 90% more damage to Scarecrows.**

**\- 75% more chance to drop items than Scarecrows.**

**\- 65% both magical and physical resistance to Scarecrows attack.**

**.**

I'm not even surprised anymore. I'm like a one-man army right now. I wonder if my '**Mana Power**' is visible from the outside? Because if it happens, the trouble is big. I haven't even looked at the '**My Inventory**' tab yet. Who knows how surprised I am when I look at that tab? Let's try it.

"**My Inventory!**"

After this command, a screen filled with boxes (**I don't know what box is available**) appeared. Here are all the items I have won right now.

**.**

**(x5) - **Wood Stick

**(x3) - **Wood Wand

**(x5) - **Enchanted Wood Wand

**(x6) - **Enchanted Wood Sword

**(x1) - **Leather Armor

**(x3) - **Unknown Skill Book **(****Rare****)**

**(x2) - **Unknown Skill Book** (****Basic****)**

**(x1) - **Scarecrow Necklace

**(x1) - **Scarecrow Crown

**(x1) - **Scarecrow Ring

**.**

Wow Wow Wow. There's a lot of stuff. All I'm sure is ... all I'm interested in right now is the '**Unknown Skill Book**'. **3** are rare and **2** are basic. It does not matter. Let's have a look.

***** Ding Dong *****

Oh, man. It was just time. Anyway, I'll check. It's either Issei or Rias.

I'm going to the door. I'm looking through the door ... Issei. I'm opening the door. I'll tell you what you came for. He's inviting me to breakfast again.

Anyway, let's not. After having breakfast together we set off for school. Everything was very normal. Until ... when we saw a familiar face in front of us. Cute nun girl with blond golden hair. And there's more. The next main quest appeared in front of me.

**.**

**Arc # 1: The Red Dragon Emperor**

**Main Story Quest # 3**

***** I'm saving my friend.** ***

**Objective:** Help Issei Hyoudou protect his friend Asia Argento.

Hint: Her life is in danger. Think about different ways. Protect them from Raynare's murder.

**-Prize-**

Surprise prizes.

**Note: Arc # 1 is required to complete the main story quests.**

**.**

Fucking luck like that. Apparently ... there is no peace for me today. The war begins today. Fuck.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yes, we are here with a new section. We're starting action now. How do you feel, Attila?**

"I'm gonna fuck them all."

**So ... let me know that I'm gonna put censorship in your mouth.**

"What did I say? I told him bluntly instead of using a hidden subject. What crime do I have?"

**Oh ... whatever. Let's start.**

"Let's."

**I want to talk about a new friend before this week's first comment.**

**It's called 'UNHOLY LIGHT'.**

"Is that so? So what are you talking about? "

**He's offering us a new skill. The name of the skill: Skill Snatch.**

"What does it do?"

**Partially stealing an enemy's special skill or ability. The higher the skill level, the higher your chances of playing.**

"Pretty cheat skill, huh."

**Exactly ... and I was actually thinking of something similar. At least I thought it would be suitable for 'Gamer's Heart: Balance Breaker'.**

"Hmm ... why not?"

**Exactly. So I would like to thank our friend UNHOLY LIGHT for his ideas. And let the comment section begin.**

"I think should start."

**Okay okay ... here's the first comment. This comment is your most strict follower, 'The Crowned Reaper'.**

"Hello, Brother."

**He says:**

**"So, I realised that I haven't watched DXD in a long time, so I watched some 'best moments' on Youtube and saw the Serafall moments. I'm 100% in with Serafall being a love interest. Hell, have her be the main and only love interest in the story. I haven't read an only OC x Serafall yet, so it'll be interesting."**

"I'm eagerly waiting. Hey writer. How many more sections?"

**End of patience is a salute. Be patient.**

"Come on."

**Okay ... the next comment is owned by one of us, 'TheEnderThief'.**

**He says:**

**"Well the long-awaited canon has finally started, fuck Raynare and fuck Rias for letting Issei die (at least in canon she did technically, for knowing about the fallen angels and doing nothing to protect issei from dying) anyways sorry it took me so long to review, I've been busy the past few days, anyways like always a 10/10 chapter you got here. Whelp, now I'm going to go try to 100% Luminous Avenger IX."**

"Normally ... he's right. But this is a different alternative reality, isn't it, writer? "

**Exactly. I already explained it to our friend.**

**In the meantime, friends can send me messages via PM. I'm trying to answer as best I can. But ... don't forget to comment on the end of these chapters, okay? You're welcome.**

"Help this author a little."

**Thank you, Attila.**

"You are welcome."

**.**

**.**

**See you.**

**Don't forget to comment and follow.**


	13. Awakening For War

"Nice to meet you again, Sister Lady."

"Take care, Asia."

"You too, Issei-san and Attila-san."

Yeah, I'm just a quick summary. On our way to school, we met Asia Argento. I just got a new '**Main Story Quest**'. We took Asia to Issei to the side of the '**Ruined Church**' and now we say goodbye.

The incident of healing the injured child in the main story took place as usual. So we've seen Asia's Sacred Gear called '**Twilight Healing**'.

Now we're going to school. But something is bothering me. The '**Ruined Church**' was strange when we arrived nearby. Issei's situation is understandable. After all, he's a demon. The church is his enemy. But why did I feel like that?

So I used the '**Eagle Vision**' skill and scanned the church quickly without revealing to Issei. There are many stray priests and two fallen angels. When I did this, a new message appeared in front of me.

**.**

You've discovered the dungeon '**Sacred Gear Dismantling Altar**'.

**.**

**Main Story Quest # 3** has been updated.

**.**

**Arc # 1: Awakening of the Red Dragon Emperor**

**Main Story Quest # 3**

***** I'm saving my friend. *****

**Objective:** Help Issei Hyoudou protect his friend Asia Argento.

**Bonus Objective:** Save Asia Argento from the dungeon '**Sacred Gear Dismantling Altar**'.

**Hint:** Her life is in danger. Think about different ways. Protect them from Raynare's murder.

**-Prize-**

Surprise prizes.

**Note: Arc # 1 is required to complete the main story quests.**

**.**

Fuck. Today, man? Now we're screwed. I have to do something now. Or I'm in trouble.

I need to get Issei on the move. He's a little pensive.

"Issei ... are you still thinking of that nun named '**Asia**'?"

"Huh? Well ..."

"Is not it right?"

"You're right, Attila-san. I don't know why, but ... I feel a little sorry for that girl."

"Why? And I think you're forgetting something. You are on the enemy side."

"That's not what I mean. She was despised by that woman even though she helped a wounded child. She wasn't the only one who called her '**Witch**'. A cute and compassionate girl like she doesn't deserve this insult. Am I right?"

Oh ... Issei is already ready from yesterday. All that's left is to encourage him again.

"Look ... I have a question for you."

"What?"

"What would you do if this girl '**Asia**' needed help?"

"How is that question? Of course, I would help without hesitation."

"But you two are enemies. What will you do if Rias Gremory is mad at you?"

"I take full responsibility."

"Oh ... so precise?"

"Don't you believe me?"

I just smile and answer.

"If so ... then show yourself."

After a while, we arrive at school. Now the lessons at school are cookies for me. I have memorized **95%** of all the books of each course in just 30 minutes. This power is really crazy.

Since I memorized 10 books in total, I gained **+50 WIS** and **+50 INT** points in total. Now even the teachers listen to me with their mouths open for answers. Of course, this is extra information. Let's get to the point.

Rias Gremory warned Issei strongly about Asia Argento, as you might expect. I must even say she's angry. I ask Rias Gremory when Issei comes out of the club room.

"Isn't that a bit much?"

"I'm sorry, Attila-san, but I'm responsible for the behaviour of my servants. And I don't care how I treat them."

"Oh ... is that it? Did I misjudge you a lot? Is that your real form, Mrs Gremory? Or am I talking to your stuntman now?"

"Not even. I just act like that for his own good."

Looks like I need to teach this girl a little life lesson.

"Issei did nothing bad. He only helped a person who was stuck on the road. But you're not the only one who beat him up for his good behaviour. If I don't see this thing with my own eyes, But right now I know for sure that she wasn't the kind of guy who was going to be hostile to anyone. I'm sure she knew perfectly well that Issei wasn't human, but she didn't matter to him whether he was a devil or a human. What harm can come to you from a pure-hearted girl whose only desire is to make friends, Miss Gremory? "

Rias seemed to try to say something in return for these words, but I didn't allow it and I kept talking.

"I've seen how that girl healed a wounded person without waiting for anything. And healed it so well that the wound was gone for seconds."

"How so?"

From the library shelf, I took the book '**Blessings of the God of the Bible: Sacred Gears**' and open the page of Sacred Gear called '**Twilight Healing**'. I show it to Rias.

"Thanks to that."

Rias was very surprised to learn the news.

"Is this ... is this real?"

"Do you think I'm lying?"

"No ... but ... what does it have to do with us?"

"Then listen to me carefully because this is very important."

"I'm listening."

And I tell her:

"Since Issei and I left the house in the morning, two fallen angels have been following us."

"What? Were the following?"

"Yes ... I thought I was the target before, but I think the target is undoubtedly Issei."

"Do you think they're about that person you told me about yesterday?"

"I don't know that much. I went on as though he had no idea that Issei was not suspicious and that he did not make us followers. After putting a little distance, I saw one of our followers. He was a 30-40-year-old guy with a beige trench coat and a beige fedora on his head. I couldn't see the other one."

In the meantime, let me tell you about it. My '**Danger Sense**' skill has already become **LV 20** thanks to my efforts in the dungeons. So I can say I have eyes behind me now. That's why '**Dohnaseek**' and '**Kalawarner**' who followed us since we left the house didn't even realize I noticed them. If you ask me how I know the other one is '**Kalawarner**', it was because of '**Eagle Vision**'. When I used this skill while the '**Ruined Church**' was nearby, I realized that the other two fallen angels in the church were '**Mittelt**' and '**Raynare**'. I can really say '**Eagle Vision**' is the most special skill for me. Because it not only allows me to find hidden objects or hidden beings, but it also shows me the blind spots (**ie, their weak points**) of those beings. Since I've been using it all the time in the dungeons, the level is **LV 10** which gives me a 100-meter view. And it offers the possibility to find everything that is hidden within 100 seconds. Just like desert eagles.

Rias said this when she heard what I said.

"This is one of those fallen angels Akeno told me about."

"Is that Akeno described?"

"Yesterday we conducted a study of your intelligence about the fallen angels through our eyes. And in that '**Ruined Church**' we confirmed three fallen angels with a fallen angel that fits what you describe. And now what you say is one of those four fallen angels."

Then she took a deep breath and said.

"So they're really after Issei. But what I don't understand is ... what does that girl Asia have to do with it?"

Now it's my turn.

"Mrs Gremory, can a human-owned Sacred Gear be removed from that person?"

Rias was surprised to hear these words.

"That's not possible. Because '**Sacred Gears**' is committed to the spirit of the owners. If that had happened, the soul of that person would have died. But I wonder why?"

Now I score.

"You may call me paranoid, but it seems to be a forbidden ritual in the '**Ruined Church**', similar to what I said."

Rias was very surprised.

"What do you want to say?"

"When I was exercising this morning, I saw a lot of strange men in a priest's suit. I whispered and I heard something like this. When we get that power after tonight, the demons will end, and they won't hurt us and stop us."

Rias couldn't believe his ears.

"What? Attila-san, this is not a joke, is it? "

"I don't think I'm gonna joke about that."

"Then why didn't you tell me before?" I needed more information before I was sure. And I think I'm sure now."

"How?"

"That poor girl is no more than a victim for this purpose. If the '**Twilight Healing**' is in the hands of a powerful and talented fallen angel, I'm sorry, but they will destroy you and Sona Sitri from this town forever. And that would be the start of a new '**Great Faction War**', right?"

Rias was shocked in the face of things I said this. Then she says in anger.

"I won't let them do that. I will not allow any people in this city under my rule to be harmed. "

Then she called Akeno.

"Akeno, tell everyone on the team what I said. Today, on our honour, we will prevent a war in this city again. "

"Rias, what's going on?"

"I think the fallen angels in the '**Ruined Church**' are preparing for war. And as a final preparation, they seem to intend to use Sacred Gear, called '**Twilight Healing**', against us. We can't let that happen. And no one dares to kill my dear servant Issei. Get ready, Akeno."

"If this is my president's order, I will leave immediately."

Then Rias turned to me and said:

"I hope you can help us tonight, Mr Arslan."

"No doubt. But I have one last request from you."

"What do you want?"

"I have something to tell him before he kills that black-haired and purple-eyed bitch."

"**Black-haired bitch **... so you knew her, right? That's why you're so sure?"

"Unfortunately. But don't worry. In the evening you will have learned everything."

Rias went on to make final preparations without asking any more questions. This is a good thing because I have made two important developments thanks to this speech.

**.**

**(X10)** '**Persuasion**' skill rose one level.

**.**

You gained the title '**Master of Influence**' and '**Master of Trick**' because you mastered people to impress and trick you through your speeches.

**.**

I won two titles. Though I didn't mean to fool Rias, it doesn't matter much. Now all that remains is awakening Issei's power. But I'm not going to do this by letting Asia die. I have a better idea. Both are quite effective and harmless.

**.**

**[Out Of School]**

**.**

Rias briefly explained the event after the whole team gathered the club room. Of course, Issei was the most responsive.

"What? Are they going to sacrifice Asia? No! I'll save her!"

"I wonder what you're going to try to save. Issei, you are my dear servant. But the enemies there aren't your equal. Remember, if you die there, you can't be reincarnated. So relax and listen."

Issei waited with his fists clenched. Then it's my turn now.

"I think you underestimate Issei, Mrs Gremory."

Everyone started looking at me in surprise. Even Issei. But I told you that I have a better idea. Now I'm explaining to all of you.

"Why don't you wake up the Sacred Gear you have?"

"I tried it before, but it didn't work out."

"What did you imagine?"

"A spear-like yours."

"Then how about this? If you dreamed of my spear, why not imagine a dragon that you feel is very powerful? And ..."

Pointing to Rias and Akeno, I say.

"If you can wake up the Sacred Gear you have now ... you can touch it on Miss Gremory's or Miss Himejima's breasts. I'm sure they won't say no to this offer."

Everyone who heard this was opening their eyes. Rias and Akeno were shocked. But I keep them from protesting.

"Do you think ... Mrs Gremory? Or ... don't you care about Issei?"

Rias Gremory said with some shame.

"Well ... if he can ... it will."

Issei asks slowly as if he had gas.

"Really? Are you sure? I mean ... if I make it ... can I touch them? "

"I mean ... why not?"

With this sentence, Issei's left hand began to reveal that incredibly blinding green light and jarring intense aura. Everyone closes their eyes in front of me, one after the other messages appear.

**.**

**(x6)** A strong energy wave is detected. '**Danger Sense**' skill and '**Mana Sense**' skill rose one level.

**.**

You've gained the '**Magic Resistance**' ability for resisting intense magical energy.

**.**

A new '**Bonus Objective**' has been created.

**.**

'**Bonus Objective**' completed.

**.**

After a few seconds, the light disappeared and '**Boosted Gear**' appeared with that incredible image. Everyone started looking at Issei with puzzled eyes. Issei is even puzzled. Rias says in surprise.

"This gauntlet ... '**Boosted Gear**'. Issei ... you ... '**The Red Dragon Emperor**'."

I warn you when everyone is in amazement.

"Even though I realize how confused you are and how fascinated you are, remember that there is an innocent girl we have to save. I don't know, did I?"

Everyone gathered together and Rias ordered that.

"Mr Arslan is right. Now that we're more confident about something ... let's go and show them who they're dealing with."

Then she told Issei both shyly and beautifully.

"You deserve an award ... but can I give it to you after I save that girl, Asia?"

Issei has gotten even worse.

"OK. Whatever you say, President. "

"Hmm ... good. And don't leave me. I'm going to tell you how to use '**Boosted Gear**'. "

"Roger, President."

Then she gave everyone his order.

"Then ... let's go."

Here's the first great battle of the first Arc. Of course, events develop in the way I want, but we are still in the plot.

By the way, I have to tell you something. The values of Issei (**that is before the power awakened**) were just like this.

**.**

-**Issei Hyoudou**-

'Rias Gremory's Pawn'

**LV:** 25

**HP: **2200/2200

**MP:** 1100/1100

**.**

But just before (**when he awakened the power**) Issei's values rose monstrously. How Does? That's it.

**.**

-**Issei Hyoudou**-

'The Red Dragon Emperor'

**LV:** 45

**HP:** 5500/5500

**MP: **3300/3300

**.**

Now you're going to say, '**What's wrong with that?**' Whoa, man. Fuck off. When this man woke up his Sacred Gear, he almost reached the same level as me. Of course, I'm more experienced ... but what is really your problem, system?

Anyway ... then ... let the war begin.

**.**

**.**

**Yeah ... with the new section.**

**But first of all, I'm very sorry.**

**I am aware that we are a little delayed due to sudden breakdown in my computer and internet connection.**

**So without losing any time 'Comment Reading Section' to begin.**

"Don't stretch it. Come on. Will people wait for you?"

**Oh ... whatever.**

**The first comment, of course, 'TheElderThief' is the interpretation of our friend.**

"Hello."

**He mentioned the following in his comment.**

**He says:**

**"I can't wait to see the fallen angels get RECKED next chapter. As for the "Skill Snatcher" balance breaker, it is a good idea but my question is, like say he used that skill on Rias to get her power of destruction, will he get it at level 1 or will he get it at whatever level Rias had it at? Anyways like always great chapter, much wow, such amaze, many cool … alright, I'll stop now … very lol … sorry I couldn't help it. I eagerly await the next chapter."**

"Hmm ... what do you say? Do you think '**Skill Snatcher**' should be a skill or '**Balance Breaker**'? Do you think Rias' '**Destruction of Power**' can affect this skill? "

**Actually ... I feel like I'm giving you a lot of spoilers if I explain this now. But let me tell you a little something. It's not easy for Rias.**

"Hmm ... so she can't beat me?

**I don't hear, don't hear ... no spoilers. We're going to the next comment. This comment is from your buddy 'The Crowned Reaper'.**

**He says:**

**"I'm very happy Attila doesn't get a bazillion abilities and is slowly turning into the new god of THE ACTUAL EXISTENCE OF REALITY ITSELF. It's rare to find an OP OC fanfic, especially 'The Gamer', that is enjoyable to read. Also, will we see a new game in the far future, like a fallen or normal angel playthrough for example?"**

"Wow ... thanks, bro. Not a bad idea, huh."

**May be why not? But for now only 'A Turk in DxD Game'. After all, my time is limited.**

"Fuck ... when does your school end?"

**There are more. So be patient.**

**Then ... let's say this week. Is there anything you want to say, Attila?**

"What will happen in the new section?"

**Wait and see. See you guys.**

**.**

**.**

**There's something else I want to say. Friends have my brother's wedding next week. That's why I'm going to help with the wedding preparations, so there may not be any next week. So I want you to excuse me. But don't worry about anything. It will continue as long as you support this story.**

**Take care of yourselves. See you.**

**Don't forget to comment and follow.**


	14. Let the Crow Hunt Begin!

Ever since I got out of school, I've been walking without following a bastard. Do you understand who I'm talking about? That '**Dohnaseek**' bastard is unaware of what will happen next. Wow, idiot. I'm pulling the bastard to a, particularly secluded place so the '**Kalawarner**' bitch doesn't have to worry about him and expose the whole plan. So what's the plan?

Let's go about 45 minutes before that.

**.**

**[45 Minutes Ago]**

**.**

After awakening Issei's Sacred Gear, which is still not awakened, we immediately began discussing our possibilities. And I ended up with this idea.

"If you ask me, let's get rid of those two hunters who have fallen after Issei and me."

Rias Gremory immediately asked me.

"How so?"

"Well, Miss Gremory ... aren't those hunters and the bitch who ordered those hunters to follow us and then kill us, yet, unaware of our intelligence?"

"Yeah!"

"Then ... why don't we trap the crows?"

"Trap?"

"Yeah ... let them keep thinking they're hunting sheep. Let them think it's all going their way. At this very moment, we take out the sheepskin and show them that they are '**Hunt**', not '**Hunter**'. As soon as those two get out of the way, none of them can tell the bitch they're taking orders from. What are you saying?"

After listening to my plan, Akeno and Yuuto told Rias.

"Rias, if you ask me, Attila-kun has stepped into something right."

"Yes, President, as Attila-san said, if they find out that we are aware of this incident, we have no time to save that nun."

Rias's face looks bored. I think I can guess the reason.

"So I wonder ... how many of you have the power to fight against a fallen angel? Except me, there's only one Akeno who can stand up to one of them. Am I right?"

Not fair. After all, someone who considers her servants to be her family. Yuuto and Koneko can only defeat '**Mittelt**' from those fallen with their current strength. They don't stand a chance against Raynare. After all, the real force here is **Rias Gremory**, who inherited the '**Power of Destruction**'. But she doesn't know anything yet.

"I think you're forgetting me, Rias."

Rias was surprised at my departure.

"I ... did I hear it wrong? Or you ... "

"You didn't hear it wrong, Miss Gremory. I can beat one of those crows by myself."

"Excuse me, Mr Arslan, but ... as far as I know ... you're new to **the supernatural world**, aren't you?"

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean I can't fight."

"Do you trust that black spear you have?"

"I trust the one-year hell-workout that my grandfather made me, plus my training in a week."

"Hell-like training?"

I get up and I say.

"I told Issei about the traumatic event I had in my previous high school. Let the problem tell you. But now we don't have a single second to lose, am I right?"

Rias Gremory has no satisfied facial expression. Well, then ... I'm playing '**Hardcore Mode**'.

"Listen to me, Miss Gremory! If you still have problems trusting me ... you won't see me as your ally after today. Everybody goes their way, you know what I mean? I help people who believe and trust me. I respect you for feeling insecure ... but I respect it to some extent. I don't know, understand?"

Then I continue my words without letting her speak.

"Right now we still have to figure out how to save that poor innocent girl from harm, and you still can't trust anyone. I may be new in the supernatural world ... but know that I am a man who has experienced the painful experiences of the real world many times. And I ... never disappoint people who trust me."

Rias Gremory wanted to say something but couldn't find the words to say. She looked up to lose in the race to talk to me, and she just sighed and said:

"I'm a little overloaded. If you trust yourself so much ... ... then it's up to me to believe in you. Well ... as you say. But ... if anything bad happens ... "

"Do not worry."

Issei stood up and said to Rias.

"President, I believe in Attila-san. Please believe him."

There's no one Rias can complain about anymore. Not only Issei, but other club members also agree. Rias finally asks me after she nods.

"So ... what's on your mind?"

"I thought, I and Issei are going to pretend we're going home from school. In the meantime, between the middle of the road, we will speak a little loudly between us without exaggeration. I told Issei, '**Good thing you listened to me, and you did your best by rejecting that ugly girl named Yuuma Amano.**' I will say. Issei will answer me as if she were upset and relaxed about that girl. Those two crows who hear about this will want to kill me for revenge because they know I'm interfering. We will take this opportunity to take them away from each other. We've added some natural improvisation into the game. Not a bad idea, huh?"

As soon as the club members heard the plan, they started to look at me in surprise. Akeno is more impressed by my plan. Yuuto also expressed his opinion.

"President, I think this plan works. While Attila-san fights the other fallen angel, we immediately defeat the other fallen angel. From there, we immediately meet Attila-san and the '**Ruined Church**' soon."

"It is OK for me. That's right for you, guys? "

They all nodded. There is even an improvement.

**.**

'**Persuasion**' skill rose to a level.

**.**

No more doubts. Then there's only one thing left.

"Then let '**Crow Hunt**' begin."

**.**

**[Now]**

**.**

Everything I planned went exactly the way I wanted. The Kalwarner bitch chased Issei halfway down, and the bastard Dohnaseek came after me.

Do you know where I am right now? I'm at the cruel point of the DxD Universe. I'm by the fountain in that famous Kuoh Park. Is Issei always going to taste death here? I'm sorry, but not this time. Because this fucker doesn't know my strength. You ask why? Here is his status.

.

**-Dohnaseek-**

'Mini-Boss Low Fallen Angel'

**LV:** 42

**HP:** 5400/5400

**MP:** 4500/4500

**.**

Apparently, the high **LV** doesn't do any shit except me.

Dohnaseek is approaching me. With his usual beige coat and sombrero.

"Hey, lad! Look at it!"

I am quietly activating my '**Eagle Vision**' skill.

"What's wrong, man? Or are you one of those pimps trying to sell me, women? I'm telling you, it's not my style."

Dohnaseek said with a smile.

"I brought you death for your foolishness for delaying our plans."

He's trying to pull a spear out of his hand. But I'm way faster than that.

"I brought a stake in the ass of a bastard like you who thought he was a hunter."

Since my **STR** value is quite high, my physical damage rate is quite high. But I keep my job safe.

"**Power Boost! Smash Strike!**"

My fist strikes me with the power of '**Eagle Vision**' to hit the weak '**Blind Spot**' that bastard has emerged. The moment I hit my fist, I heard a deafening voice called '**BOOM**'. Dohnaseek stuck to the enormous plane tree behind him like a piece of shit before he even knew what had happened. A message appeared in front of me.

**.**

**You hit him right in the twelve!**

**You have done a tremendous critical attack.**

**The enemy fainted.**

**The enemy was seriously injured.**

**The enemy is in a coma.**

**.**

Fuck you, man. I put it all in one go, and I'm the guy you know. Let me think twice when I use these two skills together next time. God forbid, I'm going to send my friend to the shithole with one punch. Let's take a quick look at Dohnaseek's final state.

His whole body is shaking like an electric shock. Blood from his mouth and nose. His eyes are staring at me in fear. He says this in a shaky voice.

"**Mo-mo-mooonnss-ter!**"

He tries to pull himself together to escape, but he can't even move smoothly. Let me show you his latest status.

**.**

**-Dohnaseek-**

'Mini-Boss Low Fallen Angel'

**LV:** 42

**HP:** 749/5400 (**Blood Influence: 50 HP per second**)

**MP:** 4500/4500 (**Blood Influence: Blocked**)

**.**

This is the first time I've seen anything like this. The magic power is still there, but it's blocked. I don't know if this is the same for me as I have a '**Gamer's Heart**', but it seems to be the case for those other than me.

I'm approaching Dohnaseek. I can see from here that the fear in your eyes increases with each step. He tells me.

"What happens ... **don't** ... **kill me!**"

I get him right in the throat. And I tell him my last words.

"You lost that chance the moment you underestimated me and you wanted to kill me. Say hello to the beasts in the other world."

And I'm breaking his neck with both hands. After this action, his body begins to disappear. Only a few crow feathers (**at least 1000-1500 pieces**) scattered around. And he sends a lot of messages in front of me.

**.**

You killed '**Dohnaseek**' from the mini-bosses. You won **10000 EXP**, **1000 Yen** and the '**Magic of Dark and Light Element**' skill book.

**.**

**LV 50** limit exceeded.

**** Status Tab Updated. ****

**-** You will earn **+10 Stat Points** for each LV after **LV 50**.

**-** For each LV after **LV 50**, you will earn **+30 MP** and **+40 HP**.

**-** The EXP amount required for each upper LV after **LV 50** will increase by **+1000 EXP**.

.

Your title '**Beginner Gamer**' has evolved into the '**Experienced Gamer**' as you cross the LV 50.

**.**

You have earned the title of '**The Ruthless Warrior**' for killing your enemy without mercy.

**.**

We were high from '**Beginner Gamer**' to '**Experienced Gamer**', huh. Wow, a lot of changes came into the system. Although I didn't think this fight was going to be that short, but okay. Besides, time is money, right?

Let's learn that skill book right now. In this way, '**Fire**, **Soil**, **Air**, **Water**, **Darkness** and **Light**' elements will have permission to use. Here you go.

I'm getting the book from the '**My Inventory**' tab. Here comes a screen like this.

**.**

**Magic of Dark and Light Element (**Skill Book**)**

Skill book about Light and Dark element spells.

**Want to learn this skill?**

'**Yes**' or '**No**'

**Warning: Once the skill is learned, the book disappears.**

**.**

'**Yes**', of course.

With the '**Yes**' option, the skill book broke into pieces and began to shine. And then all the information in it started to be in my brain. It's like I've known this information since I was born. After it was over, messages began to appear behind one another.

**.**

You have gained the ability to '**Light Manipulation**' because you have learned how to manipulate the element of light.

**.**

You have gained the ability to '**Darkness Manipulation**' because you have learned how to manipulate the element of darkness.

**.**

Because you have learned to manipulate all elements in nature and use elemental magic, you have earned the titles '**Elemental Magic Master**' and '**Elemental Manipulation Master**'.

**.**

Because you can use two opposing elements, you have earned the title '**Wizard of the Reverse Pole**'.

**.**

Oh, dear. I get a lot of titles in a day. Who knows how many bonuses I've earned. But we'll think about that later. Because my real business starts now.

**.**

**[After 15 Minutes - Ruined Church]**

**.**

I tell things quickly.

When I arrived at the church, it seems that the battle had already begun. Yuuto and Koneko again fought the wacky priest '**Freed Sellzen**' and lost them. Rias and Akeno also eliminated the stray priests and the fallen angel **Mittelt** in the cellar, while our real boy Issei saved Asia from the altar.

So what did I do? When Raynare's bitch was trying to escape, he hit his head against the wall and fainted as I slapped him when he didn't expect it. And now it's time to wake up.

By the way, she's really pathetic. Here's her last status.

**.**

**-Raynare-**

'Dungeon Boss Leader Fallen Angel'

**LV:** 75

**HP:** 3210/8870

**MP:** 1234/7650

**.**

It seems that both the impact of the slap I hit and the damage from the others must have been so low on **HP**.

"Akeno wash that bitch a little and let him sober. Because we have more work."

"Roger, president."

Upon Rias' command, Akeno formed a circle of magic on top of Raynare and began to pour icy rain on the bitch. After she started to recover, Raynare shouted tiredly.

"Stop ... stop it!"

Rias was the first to talk.

"Looks like you woke up."

"Who are you?"

"Nice to meet you, Fallen Angel Raynare. I am the heir and daughter of **the Gremory Clan**, Rias Gremory. "

"Gremory ... the sister of the devil king ..."

"If you know me, then there's no need to extend."

"What do you want?"

"In my territory under my control, you were preparing to wage war against me and the people and demons associated with me by violating the cease-fire agreements. And in that, you intend to steal the '**Sacred Gear**' of an innocent girl and use it as a weapon against us. You don't know what the price is?"

Raynare was uneasy with these words and immediately turned to self-defence.

"Lies ... all false. Okay ... maybe I wanted to take her girl's Sacred Gear ... but she agreed."

I think I'm gonna step in here.

"Apparently, you've become an even more bitch whore in the last year."

When Raynare saw me, her eyes turned to disbelief and fear. Her body began to tremble and said.

"No ... you ... what are you doing here?"

Rias's asking her.

"Do you know him?"

Raynare can't respond to trembling. Then I start talking.

"Why wouldn't she, Miss Gremory? How could a sadistic bitch like her ever forget her ex-boyfriend she was trying to get killed just because it was so enjoyable?"

Everyone was surprised by my news. Especially Issei. He's telling me.

"What? Attila-san, otherwise she ... "

"That's who you think you are, Issei. This dishonourable and dishonest bitch whore is my ex-girlfriend who ruined my life."

Raynare started begging me like a dog.

"Honey ... forgive me. I know ... I did it wrong. What do you say? Shall we start again, huh? I promise ... I'll do anything you want."

Everyone around me saw what a slut she was. In fact, they say.

**Issei** \- 'Attila-san has little to say about him. That's how the angel-faced bitches are, huh.'

**Yuuto** \- 'No dignity.'

**Koneko** \- 'A complete shame.'

**Akeno** \- 'I've never seen a woman so vile.'

Rias said in my face.

"Now I understand why you're so angry in the club room today."

Then she told me.

"I guess there's no reason for him to live."

The magic began to increase power. But I'm stopping her.

"Leave it to me."

Rias then shook his head and stepped back. As Raynare sees me, she starts wetting herself with fear. She says:

"What happens ... have mercy!"

I call '**Infernos Fang**' without breaking my stack. Her eyes grow when he sees my spear.

"This spear ... you ... have it?"

I tell her my last words.

"I say, '**Remember, the revenge of the wounded lion is cruel.**' I said. But you forgot that. Damn the day I met you. I hope the beasts in the other world will never rest in your soul."

And I'm doing my final shot.

"**Explosive Lightning Flame!**"

The lightning flame bullet from Infernos Fang erased Raynare's entire body from being. The last thing left of her was that deafening cry of death.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**"

As in Dohnaseek, all the crow's feathers were scattered around. Raynare bitch disappeared right out of my sight. And the messages that ended the main event appeared before me.

**.**

You killed the dungeon boss '**Raynare**'. You won **20000 EXP**, **2000 Yen**, **x2** '**Unknown Skill Book**' and **x5** '**Healing Potion**'.

**.**

You've completed the **Arc 1 Main Story Quest # 2**.

You earned **25000 EXP** and **2500 Yen** for completing the quest.

Access to the '**My Store**' tab is now possible.

As a bonus, you have gained the '**Absorption of Information**' skill.

**.**

You've completed the **Arc 1 Main Story Quest # 3**.

You earned **50000 EXP** and **5000 Yen** for completing the quest.

You have earned the title '**Friend of the Heavenly Dragon**' for completing the bonus objective.

You've earned the '**Assimilation**' skill as a bonus prize.

.

The '**Arc # 1 Awakening of the Red Dragon Emperor**' section was successfully completed.

**New Features:**

**-** The '**Free Stall**' option is now active. You can now navigate as you like when you are not in the main quest.

**-** The '**Sub Quest**' tab opens. Access is now possible.

**-** '**Special Monster Dungeon**' opened. Access is now possible.

**-** '**HUD**' and '**Fast Travel**' feature was opened. Access is now possible.

**.**

You've earned the title '**Fallen Angel Hunter**' for killing multiple fallen angels on your own.

**.**

'**Arc # 2 Rise of the Red Dragon Emperor**' opened.

Time to Start:

**29 **Days** 23 **Hours** 59 **Minutes** 57 **Seconds

**.**

Oh, man. I'm gonna crack my head. They don't all read and read. I have won so many awards and experience that I don't know what to do.

By the way, Rias asks me.

"Are you all right, Mr Arslan?"

"She hurt me so much that one side of my heart said, '**It's over now, relax!**' one side still says '**This slut was not worthy of such a death.**' says. And I think ... who knows how many clean-hearted people are devastated by her? "

"She can't hurt anyone anymore."

Then I say to everyone turning.

"I have a request from you. You just saw my dark and cruel face in the incident. Maybe you've changed your mind about me. But believe me, I'm not a bad guy. I hope you understand me. "

When I said that, Issei came to me and said.

"I believe you, Attila-sa ... no ... Attila-aniki."

Aniki, huh. So that's what he calls me. Others said.

"If you had done such a thing in normal time, I would have seen you as a threat, Attila-san. But ... it's the same for me just because I'm feeling your feelings at least."

Then Rias stepped up.

"We have much to discuss. But we'd better go now. We're out of business here."

Taking Asia with us, we moved away from that '**Ruined Church**'.

There's been a lot of improvement. But I saw it again today.

**WHAT SHOULD I DO WITH THIS MONSTER POWER?**

**.**

**.**

**Yeah ... we're back together, my friends. I know it's been a long time, but as I promised you, the new episode finally came today.**

**Thank you very much for your patience. Thanks to you, our story continues with all the excitement. And here he is ... Attila.**

"Hello, gentlemen. This time I don't look for the misdemeanour. This idiot kept me in a cage for sickness and for complaining. Who are you, huh? "

**What cage? Don't bother telling people the wrong things.**

"Sure ... run away. Oh, you ..."

**Looks like you haven't lost a tumbler of a chatty form. Let's applaud Attila!**

**.**

**{Applause Effect}**

**.**

"Hey ... look, don't scratch, we'il fight, huh. Let's go to the reader comments in the extension."

**Fine ... but then we'il talk about it.**

"Don't stretch it!"

**Well, well ... here we go. This week's first comment is 'TheEnderThief' but his comment is via PM.**

"Why is that?"

**You can only comment on a section once. Before that, I shared a short 'Information' section. That's why.**

"So ... what does he tell us?"

**He said,**

**"Well I'm PMing you because I reviewed on the chapter you deleted but it still counted to the review for chapter 13 and you can only have one review per chapter which is stupid. Anyways here's my review for chapter 13,*impressed whistle* dang a 20 level jump just from unlocking his sacred gear, that's a lot. So I have 2 questions, the first question is, does Issei boosting double his level or double his stats? The second question I have, which I might have misunderstood your answer to my last question about the skill snatcher, and feel free to not answer if you feel like it's spoilers. Like you know how whenever Attila gets a new skill it's at level one? Well say Attila is trying to snatch a skill from somebody and let's say that person has that skill at level 10, will Atilla get the skill already at skill level 10 or will he get the skill at only skill level 1? Again I might have misunderstood your answer and if I did sorry for that. … Wow, that's a lot of writing I just did, I only thought I would write this much for my English papers. Well after my longest review to date I'll say what I always say, 10/10 chapter, would read again."**

"He was telling the truth. How is it that while I'm struggling for that LV, Issei suddenly rises to 20 LV?"

**So ... the people in the DxD Universe don't jump LV regularly and systematically like you. They're NPCs. So don't be surprised by what's happening to them**.

"Wow, motherfucker."

**Rude! Anyway, the next comment is for your buddy, The Crowned Reaper.**

**He says:**

**"First, I wish your brother a happy life and a healthy family.**

**Second, I like that Attila plays it smart and doesn't tell the cast that they are fictional. Why do people make their SIs tell the truth, I don't know.**

**Third, the "skill snatcher", as good as it sounds, maybe turn it into a "skill copier"? That way, Attila can have his own power of destruction and maybe some other semi-overpowered abilities. *cough* *cough* phoenix flame *cough* *cough* angel's light attacks *cough* *cough*. Sorry, I'm a bit sick."**

"Really?"

**Very very very thanks to you so much. **

**Isn't that our story? Why would not?**

"Then I will soon **BOOM BOOM BOOM** to everyone."

Our job is humour. The important thing here is to get everyone involved.

"Any other comments?"

**There is one more. An anonymous reader said:**

**"What's with all the swearing? You think it's cool or something?"**

"So he didn't think it was cool of me to swear, huh."

**That's not a reason to be cool anyway.**

"Is that my fault?"

**Then don't swear.**

"I swear, asshole? Aren't you writing these lines, huh?"

**What are you talking about?**

"Author, I am your ... **beep** ... **beep** ... **beep**"

**.**

**{We apologize for Attila's extreme irritability.}**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I hope you like.**

**Don't forget to comment and follow.**


	15. Let's Remember A Little!

Hello everyone, friends. We have finished the first arc of our story called '**A Turk in DxD Game**'.

I made a decision because there was a request from some friends. In the following chapters, I will not share Attila's status screen in the story because I can't tell much stories because it takes up a lot of space. So instead I'll share 3-5 chapters at the end of a page or as a separate section. I will publish both the skills and bonuses as a separate section.

Besides, I have only one request for you. Please do not forget to comment at the end of the section. Because if you don't share your ideas with me, I'll have trouble writing the chapters. As a result, my imagination has a limit.

I want to be a little more original than the '**copy and paste**' stories in **FanFic**. Of course, there are stories I'm inspired, and I'm not afraid to say that. I want everyone to contribute to this story. Because humour is not a one-man art. So feel free to comment. You can even contact me via **PM**.

Anyway ... as I mentioned above, this section will share the most current status values of Attila. If you want ... I will also prepare status panels for DxD characters.

Let's start.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**First Name:** Attila Arslan

**LV:** 60 - **Next LV:** 7310/15000

**Rank:** Experienced Gamer

**Title:** Critical Master / Swearing Master / Scarecrow Slayer / Replication Master / Genius / Charming / Iron Fist / Invincible / Nitro Speed / Lucky Boy /Master of Influence / Master of Trick / The Ruthless Warrior / Elemental Magic Master / Elemental Manipulation Master / Wizard of the Reverse Pole / Friend of the Heavenly Dragon / Fallen Angel Hunter

**Race:** Human

**Age:** 18

**HP:** 14020 / 14020 - **HP Regen:** 506 **(per minute)**

**MP:** 24440 / 24440 - **MP Regen:** 870 **(per minute)**

**STR:** 182 - **(+18, +1, +60, +60)**

**VIT:** 174 - **(+1, +60, +60)**

**AGI:** 177 - **(+1, +1, +60, +60)**

**INT:** 343 - **(+60, +30, +18, +6, +6, +6, +6, +60)**

**WIS:** 265 - **(+30, +18, +6, +6, +6, +6, +60)**

**LCK:** 150 - **(+60, +60)**

**CHR:** 267 - (**+126, +60, +60**)

**POINT:** 200

**MONEY:** 31870 Yen

**.**

**.**

**.**

Believe me, I don't know how many hours I've tried to make sure these values are true. Now I understand better why the author of '**The Gamer**' doesn't show **Jee-Han's status screen** all the time.

When you really enter decimal numbers, you start to doubt basic mathematical knowledge. Anyway ... these are the most recent values of Attila. Write to me as a comment if you have a shortcoming.

As you can see, Attila has **200** unused **SPs**, namely **stat points**.

How do you think I should share? In which field would you like me to proceed from now on? What more personality traits are needed in character?

If you have questions like this and you say '**In fact, it would be better if it is like this**' please indicate in your comment. After all, Attila has landed on **the DxD Battlefield**. If you have your own jokes or jokes, share with me. I will use the beautiful ones in our story. Of course, I will specify the owner of the joke with a footnote.

** The result is a blessing as you share affection and smile.**

**See you.**

**DO NOT FORGET TO COMMENT.**


	16. A Trusted Friend

Three weeks have passed since the known life saving and protection quest. Issei gained the power of '**Boosted Gear**' as a '**Red Dragon Emperor**' in a more secure manner without getting angry. Asia was rescued unharmed without the nightmarish death experience and reincarnated as Rias' new '**Bishop**' demon. Raynare's whore and her idiot helpers went to hell with my genius plan.

Well, now you will ask me.

"Dude, we already know all this. Then tell me what happened."

Let me tell you what's going on. During these three weeks, I did the dungeon cleaning without wasting a moment. And a brutal cleaning. But I'll tell you how I do what you ask. I found that I couldn't always develop all the skills I had in real life, so I found another way. Try all my skills one by one on the monsters in the dungeon. I beat them and heal them.

I know between you and me:

"Are you a psycho? The monsters have an honour. If you're gonna kill him, kill him again, and what do you do by healing them again? Are you crazy?"

Well, you're right, but there's nothing I can do. In this way, I think I have achieved great improvements in many areas and skills. If you want, come and check out the skills I've gained in one week.

**.**

***** Passive Skills *****

**\+ Mana Manipulation - LV: 35**

**\+ Fire Manipulation - LV: 25**

**\+ Air Manipulation - LV: 20**

**\+ Water Manipulation - LV: 15**

**\+ Soil Manipulation - LV: 15**

**\+ Light Manipulation - LV: 15**

**\+ Darkness Manipulation - LV: 15**

**\+ Close Combat Mastery - LV: 20**

**\+ Mana Sense - LV: 30**

**\+ Danger Sense - LV: 35**

**\+ Persuasion - LV: 30**

**\+ Mana Regeneration - LV: 20**

**\+ Health Regeneration - LV: 5**

**\+ Forward Vision - LV: 30**

**\+ Physical Resistance - LV: 10**

**\+ Magic Resistance - LV: 15**

**\+ Influence Perspective - LV: 5**

****Flirtatious****** \- LV: 5**

**.**

***** Active Skills *****

**\+ Gamer's Eye - LV: 50**

**\+ Mana Shot - LV: 25**

**\+ Fireball - LV: 15**

**\+ Water Ball - LV: 10**

**\+ Soil Ball - LV: 10**

**\+ Air Ball - LV: 10**

**\+ Light Ball - LV: 10**

**\+ Darkness Ball - LV: 10**

**\+ Basic Healing - LV: 20**

**\+ Fire Wall - LV: 5**

**\+ Water Wall - LV: 5**

**\+ Wind Wall - LV: 10**

**\+ Soil Wall - LV: 5**

**\+ Light Shield - LV: 5**

**\+ Darkness Hole - LV: 5**

**\+ Power Boost - LV: 15**

**\+ Smash Strike - LV: 15**

**\+ Assimilation - LV: 1**

**\+ Absorption of Information - LV: 10**

**\+ Lottery / Gacha - LV: 1**

**.**

***** Active / Passive Skills *****

**\+ Eagle Vision - LV: 40**

**\+ Empowerment - LV: 10**

**\+ Flash Step - LV: 10**

**\+ Mana Bank - LV: 25**

**\+ Health Bank - LV: 2**

**.**

Believe me, I've never touched monsters sometimes to hurt myself. Especially to improve my '**Health Bank**' and '**Health Regeneration**' skills. But unfortunately, the power of those monsters doesn't even sound like a fly bite to me anymore.

I have not yet used my only '**Assimilation**' and '**Lottery / Gacha**' skills. Actually ... it's more accurate to say that they're out of my mind. I've lost myself so much in the power of magic that I forgot my two super-super skills like a fool. Actually, don't forget ... think as if I've never had such skills.

As you can see, I've had a lot of new elemental skills, but make sure they're all like each other's replicas. Only the element of nature is different. As you can see, some of them even have the same name.

I used all my dungeons every day for 21 days. Just like ... what they say ... **NEET**.

There may be some among you.

"You've developed more than this in a week."

Right, but give me the right. I think I've already had enough attention. Especially in terms of Rias Gremory. I had to take things slow. It's only a matter of time before they see me as an enemy.

But you know why I try so hard. Because a week later, the new arc will start, and even though I am stronger than Rias Gremory, I must be far more powerful than an asshole like Raiser Phenex. Who's ahead of us. As long as you want an asshole in DxD.

Right now, I'm exactly **LV 97**. That's why I said because I've lost you so much to empower myself. In the meantime, my '**Beginner Gamer**' title was '**Experienced Gamer**', or, after the game system was updated, it became my rank, not my title. Let's see what my rank will be when I'm **LV 100**.

Meanwhile, because of the unstoppable **INT** status, the amount of **MP** I have is so great that **my HP** is far behind. So I used all my status points as **VIT** to at least increase **my HP** value by one level. Even in this state, **my MP** value is more than three times **my HP** value. I'd like to show my status screen, but now it isn't time. Because I'm about to meet someone very important right now.

Towards the end of the town of Kuoh, there is a special drink bar. This liquor bar is called '**BLACK Dog Bar**'. I'm sure some of you know who this is. Even if you don't, you'il know soon enough.

When I approach the bar door, a message appears in front of me.

**.**

**You're about to enter a private dungeon. You wanna go in?**

**Yes / No**

**.**

So the system even considers this place a dungeon, huh? Well ... so be it.

I say yes, and I walk in through the bar door. I look around the moment I go in. There is no one but a handsome young man in my age who has black hair wearing a bartender outfit. I'm sure you all know this bartender boy. '**Tobio Ikuse**', also known as the '**SLASH / DOG**', the famous '**Highschool DxD**' series. He is one of the most important people and characters in **the DxD Universe**. After all, he is the most expert '**Longinus**' user to me.

I'm getting close to him without giving any shit. He asks when he sees me.

"Welcome ... what do you want to drink?"

"What would you suggest for me?"

He looked down at me and asked me.

"Excuse me ... but how old are you?"

"18. Don't worry, my age is underage."

"Can I see your ID?"

"Of course."

I give him my ID. After looking at my identity, he gives it back to me. Then he tells me.

"There is no problem, Mr ... Arslan. So ... what do you want for a drink?"

"Can I have a lemonade?"

"Lemonade ... okay. Another thing?"

He is very careful and insightful. I'm sure he'll understand.

"Well ... I'd like to talk to you for a second. I'm new here. Unless you're busy."

Tobio smiled and shook his head after what I said. After he gave me a large glass of lemonade, he straightened his counter and sat across from the table I was sitting at. And he asked me.

"Well ... let me introduce myself. I'm Tobio Ikuse."

"If so, let me introduce myself again. My name is **Attila Arslan**."

"Nice to meet you. What exactly do you want to talk to me about?"

I'm taking a deep breath. Because now I'm gonna make a move and it'il get a little hell.

"I'm looking for someone named '**Ash Crow**'. I mean, that's what my grandfather wrote to me. He said I could find him here. Do you know anyone like that?"

Just when I finished my sentence, an intense aura emerged from Tobio directed towards me. Like when I met Rias.

I put my hands up and say:

"Please listen to what I have to say if you stay calm. I'm not an enemy. I just came here to get help with something. "

After these words, the intense aura gradually decreased. But he's still on guard. He asks me.

"Who are you? And how do you know that name?"

"I already told you who I am. I'm Attila Arslan.

My grandfather told me to come here."

"Who's your grandfather?"

"My grandfather's name is '**Isa Arslan**'."

"**Isa Arslan**? Who's that? How does he know this place?"

"I don't know, but ... I think everyone in the supernatural world knows my grandfather by the name '**Jesus Lion**'."

Tobio's eyes widened after what I said. Apparently, he knows my grandfather well. The threatening intense aura he's just turned against me has disappeared. Tobio said to me after taking a sigh of relief.

"I thought you weren't lying. You're really ... his grandson."

Then he stood up and apologized.

"I apologize for the situation. You know ... there's no trust in everybody anymore."

"I can understand."

"The person you're looking for is the owner of this bar."

"I guess you're his bodyguard. That you reacted so big."

"You're not wrong. But excuse my curiosity. What do you want to help?"

No need to hide it from him.

"For that."

'**Infernos Fang**' looks in my hand. When Tobio sees what I've got, he's gonna know what he's saying to me.

"I understand the situation ... wait a minute. I'll be right up. Wait here."

He got up from his chair and went behind the counter to make a phone call. I'll have my lemonade until he gets here.

By the way ... ... he's a real man of power. From my point of view, he's ... a monster. Look at these status values.

**.**

**-Tobio Ikuse-**

'SLASH / DOG'

**LV:** 155

**HP:** 150500**/**150500

**MP:** 135750**/**135750

**.**

His **MP** may be less than me, but ... his **HP-MP** balance is excellent compared to me. Well ... after all, he has far more combat experience than most '**Longinus**' users. One of the only people who can stop him, no matter how powerful is the '**Vali Lucifer**', is Tobio Ikuse. So ... I gotta get rid of the chains on me and speed up.

The good thing is ... nobody knows how powerful I am from the outside. That's why I need to get stronger. Otherwise ... **HP** will reset and I'll fly to the crap path.

A few minutes later a tall man walked in through the bar door. A man with black and blond hair, a goatee and a very charismatic 30-35-year-old. He's got a suit on. I'm sure you all know him.

Tobio sees the man coming and goes to him and says hello.

"Welcome, Boss!"

"Hello, Tobio! How are you doing?"

"I'm fine."

"Beautiful."

Then he looks at me. And he asks him.

"This boy ... is that him? Are you sure?"

"I'm pretty sure you didn't lie."

"Oh ... if you say so."

Then he approaches me and says hello.

"Hello, young man. Nice to meet you."

As much as I know who he is, he asks. The purpose is to get upset.

"Hi. Excuse me, but ... are you that famous '**Ash Crow**'?"

He answers me with a laugh.

"Hahahaha ... oh that old man. So that's how he introduced me to you, huh?"

"Actually ... he didn't. He just mentioned you by that name."

"Oh ... so."

"So ... what is your real name, sir?

"Oh ... by the way, I'm Attila Arslan."

"I know. Tobio mentioned it on the phone. Then let me introduce myself. My name is **Azazel**, your grandfather told you not Ash Crow."

That's what I'm talking about. Here is the famous '**Leader of the Fallen Angels**' and the most entertaining teacher of the DxD Universe '**Azazel**'. If I want to move smart in this universe, I'm right next to the person I'm supposed to be.

That's where the second arc starts for me. All of you, get ready.

"So ... you're that famous '**Boss of the Fallen Angels**'."

"Oh ... do you know me?"

I say it in a dry tone to show the seriousness of the situation.

"I got to know you thanks to the '**Raynare**' bitch and '**Dohnaseek**' bastard who tried to kill me."

When Azazel heard this news, his smiling face just wilted. Even Tobio was surprised by the news. Azazel tells me later.

"Oh ... is that it? And now you're here ... to ask me for an account?"

I say no with my head.

"I already showed Tobio-san what I came for. But excuse me. I've been poisoned by that whore for the past year and a half. Well, I'm comfortable now, because that whore won't hurt an innocent person any more. The same goes for that bastard."

Azazel calmly sat down at the table and began to speak.

"You mean ... did you kill them both?"

"You shouldn't be hard to understand."

"Why then? What did this Raynare do to you ... you killed her?"

"What did she do? Listen well, then."

I take a deep breath and start talking.

"A year and a half ago, that bitch tricked me like an innocent girl. I fell for her. First, she had fun with me like a toy, then she cheated on me with a rich snob. That wasn't enough, he tempted that dude to kill me. That snob pestered 15 assholes to beat and kill me. Until my '**Mana Power**' wakes up. I broke that 15 assholes with his arms and his legs. They're all in the hospital. I was so angry that Raynare would be so scared of me that she just disappeared. Because of her, I was suspended from school for a year. My psychology is ruined. Because of her, I lost my trust in people and my belief in love. Know what I mean?"

Azazel sighed deeply. But I'm not done yet.

"Apparently, my grandfather forgave her for staying away from me. But I didn't forgive. My grandfather left me a will after he died. He wanted me to go to this town."

Azazel is more confused by the news.

"What? What do you mean your grandfather died? That old monster ... is he dead?"

"Yes ... he died a few months ago."

"You must be kidding. '**The Strongest Divine Human**', Jesus Lion, is dead?"

So that's how he knows it. The Strongest Divine Human. I wonder what else I can find out.

"**The Strongest Divine Human**? My grandfather?"

"You don't know anything about your grandfather?"

I sit back and answer.

"I'll learn from you. My grandfather said in his will that there is the one I can trust in this life. Even if you do crazy things in there."

"Is that so? And do you trust this crazy man?"

"I have never seen my grandfather ever lie. Because he hated lies. That's why I accept it without question because I know that every word is true. Whatever he says is true."

Azazel smiled and said after my words.

"If so ... then go ahead."

That's how I secured my job. I will improve myself with Azazel's experience. See why you have it.

.

**-Azazel-**

'Big Boss Fallen Angel'

**LV:** ?

**HP:** ? / ?

**MP:** ? / ?

**.**

Since I can't see his values, he's in another league. '**Super Devil**' '**Sirzech Lucifer**' and '**Ajuka Beelzebub**' how you think.

I will continue to walk as a lone wolf, even though I have chosen one side.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hello everyone, friends. After a one-week break, here's the new chapter. How are you, Attila? What have you done when I was not there?**

"I waited idly here. What else do you think I can do? Where the hell have you been for? So many comments have come from you guys can't reply."

**I had some work. I have a personal life.**

"Don't I have it? You were supposed to meet me with Serafall? How many episodes are there?"

**The patience has reached the human aspiration.**

"Always patience, always patience. Am I a 'Patience Stone'?"

**Shall we ... talk about this later? I'll read the comments.**

"This isn't over. Anyway, let's get started."

**Well then ... as always the first comment of our friend called 'TheEnderThief'.**

"Did he?"

**He says.**

**"Yeah I feel for you gamer fics are really hard to make and manage but you're doing an amazing job so far. One idea that I don't see too often is the MC getting involved with factions other than the devils, angels and fallen angels, maybe one faction that he could get involved with is one of the human mage groups. Although if you do this idea I wouldn't put him too far up in the chain of command right off the bat, maybe have him trained by a high ranking member because they saw his "potential" (which is infinite because of the gamer system) and hey maybe he can encounter Serafall when he's getting taught some magic or something. Another thing, for the chapters when you post his status, can you also put his skills as well because I'm always forgetting what his skills are and what they do, also do his titles actually do something like maybe passively increase his stats or make him deal more damage to a certain type of enemy or do they do nothing at all? If this is too much of a hassle than it's defiantly alright to not do this. also, it's fine to make him OP but tries not to make him too OP too fast but at how you're taking this I don't think I have to worry about that though. Anyway, keep up the hard work! I eagerly await the next chapter."**

"Honestly ... By the way, what's my latest situation?"

**I mentioned this in my article before. So for now, surprise. But let me tell you this. You're no better than a monster.**

"So you're saying ... ... I've become so strong?"

**No more answers, let's move on to the next one. In the meantime thanks 'TheEnderThief'.**

"What's the next comment?"

**I'm going to read it because there are two interpretations of the same person. In the meantime, this reader's name 'Ultima88'.**

**First comment:**

**"argh, I need more... I got lost in this novel while binge reading it, love op mc that is not passive...thanks for the chapter"**

**The second comment is:**

**"don't forget to make an excel spreadsheet for mc status and stat in your pc or phone, it helps you from getting lost and also easy to manageable"**

"I think it's a good idea. At least for you. That way you can edit it up to date."

**There is no foreclosure to the right word. Thanks 'Ultima88'.**

"What is the other comment?"

**This comment is exactly what we need. I mean in terms of ideas. He did something like this with our friend, The Crowned Reaper.**

"So who does this comment belong to?"

**This review is owned by a follower named 'Dragon Bone Z'.**

**He said:**

**"Maybe you can have him practice some form of martial art similar to Jaune from Te Games We Play. Or you can have him perform a contract of some sort with a deity? To boost his strength. Hell, have him learn crafting, alchemy, smithing just to learn how to make a slayer of God Slayer weapon.**

**Also, give him a combat pet."**

"This ... reference from which series?"

**From a very famous anime series called 'RWBY'. I've never seen it, though. It took 6-7 seasons in a row.**

"Hmm ... but maybe. Why not?"

**If you're giving me approval, I'm just going to apply. **

**Yes, we finished the comments section. Come on, give me the closing speech today, Attila.**

"Well ... thanks for your comments. There's only one thing we need from you. Share your opinions and ideas with us even if it is a sentence. As you can see, we evaluate each one. Take care of yourself. Don't forget to follow and comment."

**It was a bit like a Youtuber talk but anyway.**

**See you guys.**

**.**

**.**

**See you.**

**Don't forget to comment and follow.**


	17. The Key to Peace

After talking about my grandfather, I told Azazel how I had disrupted the plans of Raynare and her team. As Azazel listened to the bad events, he was really upset. Then he sighed and said to me.

"I understand ... I think I owe you both an apology and thanks, Attila. Frankly, I never expected my idiot servants to be such a disaster."

"What happened. But again, I have something to wonder about, Azazel."

"What are you wondering?"

"Those four traitors would not have the courage to do so unless someone supported them. Especially when it comes to the sisters of the two '**Devil King**'."

"You are right. There's no doubt about that. "

Azazel then asked.

"I understand you're very close with the heirs of '**Gremory**' and '**Sitri**'."

"You remember when you left my grandfather a letter before he died?"

"Yes."

"Inside the letter was a wish paper from the '**Gremory Clan**'. And a note."

"So ... what did the note say?"

"He wrote that I could trust the Gremory family. He says I can ask them for help if I need help."

"Oh ... so. Your grandfather is not wrong, though. Some demons are exceptions to me, even though we are the official enemies of '**Fallen Angels**' and '**Demons**'. The largest example is the '**Gremory Clan**'. Indeed ... the President of the Gremory Clan is very, very respectful to your grandfather."

So it is. But why? What did our grandfather add to my story again?

"Can you tell me why?"

"Your grandfather saved him from death twenty years ago. Although a person he saved is a demon. This movement of the grandfather is always remembered among the '**Gremory Family**'. In fact ... I've heard that you want to reincarnate your grandfather as the '**Ultimate-Class Devil**', but neither your grandfather wanted it, nor was it possible."

"How so? They didn't reincarnate my grandfather?"

"Exactly. Because of the power of your grandfather ... even the gods. I've even heard some evil gods behave well, even if they don't want to go against it."

Looks like our grandfather ... handed over his whole story to Azazel. Who knows what I haven't heard yet?

"I didn't know ... my grandfather was so strong."

"There were a lot of nicknames for your grandfather. '**God in the Human Body**', '**God's Heir on Earth**' and '**Human Reincarnation of God**' ... etc. But his most famous nickname is '**The Strongest Divine Human**'. He was truly ... a unique living legend."

Azazel then took a deep breath and responded in a still voice.

"But ... unfortunately, human life has an end. Now, when I think about it ... it sounds true even if I don't really want to believe it."

Our grandfather, the God of the Bible, has changed the story for Azazel almost completely. It's like he did it for me.

So ... what else did you expect? I'm a stranger in the DxD Universe. Our grandfather rewrote the story for me.

Then I check the clock. Oh ... is it so late? I'm slowly getting up from where I sit.

Azazel asks when I see him moving.

"Are you going?"

"I need to go home."

"Okay, whatever you want."

Azazel rose from his seat and pulled something out of his pants pocket. Looks like a headset. I ask.

"What is this?"

"Use this when you want to contact me from now on. And ... if there's anything I can do to help you, you can feel free to contact me."

"My Sacred Gear is part of this aid, isn't it?"

"When it comes to the Sacred Gear you have ... ... you can always come by when you're available, so I can help you with my research. But still ... it all depends on your effort. Did you understand?"

"Understood. Well, then it's nice to meet you again, Azazel."

"I'm pleased too, Attila."

Then I say goodbye to Tobio Ikuse as I head towards the door.

"Thank you for the lemonade, Tobio-san. I hope we can have a drink again next time we meet. Take care of yourself."

"You're welcome. Whenever you're here, I'll prepare you again."

"Good deeds. Good luck with."

"Thank you. Goodbye."

And so I leave the famous '**BLACK Dog Bar**'. But the moment I leave, an interesting message appears in front of me.

**.**

The '**BLACK Dog Bar**' location is marked on the minimap.

Now you can do '**Fast Travel**' here.

**.**

Yeah ... that'il make it a lot easier for me. I won't have to walk all that way anymore. Though ... it takes less than a minute to get here using '**Flash Step**' if I wanted to. But unfortunately, if I speed up in normal people, I get a lot of attention. So let's leave this here.

There's one more thing I'd like to explain to you.

Currently, **my VIT** and **CHR** values exceed **500** and **INT** and **WIS** values exceed **1000**. Therefore, many of my skills have evolved one or two times in itself. After **my VIT**, **CHR**, **INT** and **WIS** values first exceeded the **500** limits, the first evolution took place.

These are my skills that have changed.

**.**

***** Evolving Skills *****

**\+ High Mana Capacity / Ultimate Mana Capacity / Massive Mana Capacity**

**\+ Steel Body / Diamond Body**

**.**

As you can imagine, the contribution of my skills to me has doubled each evolution in comparison to the previous one. But that's not all. My '**Genius**' title has evolved into the '**Poison Intelligence Cube**'. Moreover, my title '**Philosopher**' evolved again as '**The Great Oracle**'. At first, I never paid attention to it, but the bonuses they gave were crazy. With this departure, I can soon be called '**The Walking Library**'. Because it's becoming easier for me to understand everything.

Finally, my title '**Invincible**' evolved strangely as '**Indestructible**'. I'm really like the incarnation of the trick in the game right now. I will not be surprised if my new title is '**One Man Army**'.

But if you have noticed, even though my status values have increased, I cannot acquire new skills unless I try to discover new skills. That's why I'm doing most of it again.

Anyway, I better get home. Commanding the system.

"**Fast Travel!**"

With this command, a small map appears in front of me. Above the map, there are places marked with red dots. Next to the map is a list. Just like this.

**.**

Select your '**Fast Travel**' point.

***** Locations *****

**\+ Attila Arslan's Safe House - 12.5 km**

**\+ Kuoh Academy - 11.9 km**

**\+ BLACK Dog Bar - You are here**

**.**

Well ... I already told you which one to choose. I choose my house. And I get another message.

**.**

**Are you sure you want to teleport to 'Attila Arslan's Safe House'? (Cost: 1000 MP)**

**Yes / No**

**.**

Maybe this amount would be a problem. But not anymore.

I choose '**Yes**' and teleport to my house. It's time I made my final preparations. Because ... after this story quest, both Issei and I are going to miss some people's terrible peace. A lot indeed.

**.**

****[BLACK Dog Bar]****

****.****

"I still don't know how to react to the news I heard, Tobio. I'm sorry a legend like 'Jesus Lion' has died, or I'm not sure if he's left his grandson 'Attila' behind him as an heir."

"Boss ... was he really as strong as that person?"

"Hmm ... strong at the level of nonsense. Even the '**Sirzech Lucifer**' and '**Ajuka Beelzebub**', who were regarded as monsters in today's magical power, could hardly escape their death. But, Jesus Lion was not a wacko, but a legendary hero who struggled for peace."

"Peace? Three Factions?"

"You're having trouble believing, aren't you? Believe it or not, this is what I'm saying. And he almost got close to it ... but not until something bad happened."

"Bad thing?"

"18-20 years ago, the daughter and son-in-law of Jesus Lion were brutally murdered by unknown people."

"What?"

"As far as I know ... Attila must have been born at the time. Because after that ... Jesus Lion disappeared like a secret."

"Has he disappeared?"

"He sent me a message lately about being in Japan. I met him in no time. He told me that he still wanted to establish peace. And ... the strange thing is, I remember you saying something."

"What did he say, boss?"

"Even if I'm going to die soon, someone who will fulfil my desire soon will surely emerge. Brave like me, strong like me and as smart as I am. I hope you'll be as friendly to him as you are to me in this way."

"..."

"Or ..."

"Or is he talking about '**Attila-san**', Boss?"

"Time will tell, Tobio. But ... if so ... "

"If so?"

"I will do whatever I can to fulfil my promise to my old friend."

**.**

****.****

****.****

**Hello everyone, friends. We're with a new section. Attila, you say hello.**

"Hi."

**Yes, friends, as you can see, a week has passed and we have made the event flow on the train track. Please share with us what ideas you will or will have next. Share it so that you have salt in the soup.**

"Don't stretch, let's start."

**Okay, well ... don't get mad. Here we go.**

"Let's!"

**This week's first comment comes from our reader 'davidgalhego05'. **

**He told us:**

**"Have you watched Kengan Ashura? If so have you ever thought about making a story about?"**

"Isn't that series ... a little too bloody and psychotic?"

**Yes, a little bit. But ... maybe we can get some references from your fighting style. What do you say?**

"Hmm ... if he doesn't overdo it."

**Well ... then we thank our friend here. And next comment.**

**This comment is from your buddy 'The Crowned Reaper'. **

**He said to us:**

**"I love it when SIs are joining the Grigori. The Fallen Angels didn't have much representation in the show, so I find it refreshing every time I find a fanfic that has the MC joining them. Good chapter."**

"Hmm ... that's right. There are very few studies on Grigori. But apparently, Azazel will be one of the key points for me. Am I wrong, writer?"

**You think right. Well ... the sequel also seems like he knows some things about your past.**

"Well ... let's move on to the next comment."

**You're fast today. Thank you, 'The Crowned Reaper'.**

"Thanks, dude."

**The next comment belongs to my buddy 'TheEnderThief'.**

"Hmm ... what did he say in your comment?"

**He told us:**

**"You know training up one's skills is always a good choice for any gamer nice to see attila do that, I've seen other gamer storeys where they don't do that which is stupid, other than that like always amazing chapter! Keep up the hard work!"**

"But it's not just my fault here. The culprit here is WRITER."

**Sell your friend now. You're really bad, huh?**

"I don't give a shit, man."

**See you again. By the way ... thanks for the comment buddy. Don't look at what Attila says.**

**Anyway, I finally got a comment from a reader named 'baronjeelly****'.**

**He tells us:**

**"keep it up and moar XD!"**

"What shall we say ... thank you very much."

**Yes ... and I thank you. Well ... that's all this week.**

"Well ... then I will make the closing speech again."

**Wow ... for the first time I've seen you so eager. Well ... come on.**

"Oh ... thank you very much for your comments. Thank you for your support. We would be very happy if you would like to share your ideas or opinions with us through comments and PM. So I thank you in advance for every comment coming from you in the new section. Don't forget to follow us and comment."

**Well ... at least you're better than last week. See you guys. Take care of yourselves.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't forget to comment and follow.**

**NOTE: Friends!**

**My university final exams will start on January 6th. So I won't be able to assign a new episode for a week or two. But I expect you to be patient. **

**Good Days and Happy New Year to everyone.**


	18. Chance Lottery

After a short-time meeting with Azazel and Tobio Ikuse, I teleported to my house with the feature of '**Fast Travel**'. It's about a week before the new Arc starts, and I still don't feel fully ready. As a matter of fact, even though my mana amount is huge, I am still human. And to defend both the ORC Team and myself against Riser Phenex, I must secure my VIT value. And what's more ... I have no idea what surprises the new '**Main Story Quest**' will do to me. The Raynare incident was just an exception. Because it was necessary to prove the truth of my story. Unfortunately, Riser Phenex has nothing to do with me at all. So it may not be possible for me to intervene directly in this situation.

**.**

***** beep beep beep *****

**.**

No way!

**.**

You won **+5 INT** and **+5 WIS** because of your correct and logical thinking.

**.**

'**Forward Vision**' has risen to the next level.

**.**

Really, huh? I can not act directly on events, huh. Oh, man. Then all that remains ... is to train our '**Oppai Dragon Issei**'. But how? As a result, I will be able to do all kinds of work, but I have to secure my job.

Wait a second. Maybe this is my '**Lottery / Gacha**' skill that I have never tried before. No harm from trying. Indeed, I have to improve this skill. Let's try it.

"**Lottery / Gacha!**"

With this command, a screen like a '**Slot Machine**' in some kind of casino halls appeared in front of me. And a warning like this appeared.

**.**

***** Gamer's Heart Win-Win Machine *****

Number of Tokens: **5**

MP Required For Each Token: **1500**

**-Point Values-**

**\+ S - 20000 P**

**\+ A - 10000 P**

**\+ B - 5000 P**

**\+ C - 2500 P**

**\+ D - 1250 P**

**\- Award Points Values**

**\+ 40001 P - 60000 P (**Legendary**)**

**\+ 20001 P - 40000 P (**Epic**)**

**\+ 10001 P - 20000 P (**Very Rare**)**

**\+ 5001 P - 10000 P (**Rare**)**

**\+ 2501 P - 5000 P (**Common**)**

Machine Start Working?

**Yes / No**

**.**

Wow. This strange skill ... was pretty detailed. This thing is a gambling machine you know. And as far as I remember, the rewards I will win will vary according to the size of my '**LUCK**' value. But the rewards I can win now are '**Rare / Common**' because my skill level is '**1**'.

Ugh. I wish I had developed this skill before. But there is nothing to do. Wherever you turn from the mistake, it is profitable. I press the '**Yes**' button and the slot machine starts spinning. My '**LUCK**' is not low at all. Let's see what will come to my luck as a reward.

**.**

***** Your Luck Rank *****

**\- C - D - D -**

**.**

*****Congratulations*****

You have won the '**Illusion Barrier (**Rare**)**' skill book.

**.**

After this message, a book was dropped from the slot machine. This is the skill book I just won. Let's learn and see what happens.

As soon as I accept to learn the book, the information that I have never known to my brain begins to revive as if it is always known by my brain. This is an experience that I had before. After this process, two messages appear in front of me.

**.**

You have gained the '**Create Dungeon**' skill because you learned how to create dungeons.

**.**

You have gained the '**Exit Dungeon**' skill because you learned how to exit the dungeon.

**.**

Dungeon? What dungeon? Didn't I learn the '**Illusion Barrier**' skill? There's shit in this job. I'd better check these skills I just gained.

**.**

**Create Dungeon (**Active Skill**) LV:** 1 **MP:** 250

I now have my own dungeons and sizes.

**This skill allows you to create dungeons and dimensions according to your wishes.**

**\- As the skill level increases, you can create more varied dungeons and dimensions.**

**\- The power of dungeons and dimensions increases as the skill level increases.**

**Dungeons That Can Be Created**

Empty Dungeon** (0-1 LV)**

**Warning: Stronger people can interfere with the dungeons you have created.**

**.**

**Exit Dungeon (**Active Skill**) LV:** 1 **MP:** 1

No dungeon and dimension can imprison me.

**This skill allows you to exit any dungeon or size.**

**\- As the skill level increases, you can get rid of stronger dungeons and dimensions.**

**Warning: The stronger the dungeon you are in, the more difficult it is to exit the dungeon.**

**.**

Hey ... this skill is almost similar to '**Dimension Lost**'. This skill will work very well for me. Wouldn't it be perfect if I could create things like '**Time Dimension**', '**Healing Dimension**' ... or '**Time Dungeon**' and '**Healing Dungeon**' with the style of skill?

It is ridiculous even if this skill is rare. Because that's not something every person can do. If we are talking about the DxD Universe ... almost anyone can do it. But I don't know if they can make that much detail.

This skill will become one of my trump cards for me in the future. Hmm ... yes good. Let's go on. At least I want to raise my '**Lottery / Gacha**' skill one level today. Let the second round begin.

Yes ... the slot is spinning. Let's see what I will gain this time.

**.**

***** Your Luck Rank *****

\- D - D - D -

**.**

*****Congratulations*****

You have earned the '**Basic Survival Skills (**Common**)**' skill book.

**.**

Survival? Wow ... basic things like this also mean skill. Let's see what more strange things I will encounter. I also absorb this skill book without wasting time. Now I will say absorb this process because I absorb the books like the breath you know without reading. All the information in the book is filled into my brain as if it were part of my soul. I feel as if I have this information from the most primitive times to the present. And although there is only one skill book, the messages appear in front of each other.

.

You have gained the '**Adaptation**' skill since you have learned how to adapt to any situation and event.

.

You have gained the skill of '**Path Finding**' and '**Mapping**' because you learned how to find a way by looking at natural elements.

.

You gained the '**Hunter's Sense**' skill because you learned how to detect the presence of a hunt or enemy.

.

You have learned how to make '**Primitive Tools**', '**Primitive Fire Burning**', '**Primitive Hunting**', '**Primitive Blacksmithing**', '**Primitive Craftsmanship**' and '**Primitive Shelter**'.

.

You have gained the skill of '**Blacksmithing**' and '**Craftsmanship**' since you have learned how to make weapons or items.

.

Access to the '**My Recipes**' tab is now possible.

.

Fuck you. How is this logic? How many skills did I get from an upside-down '**Common**' skill book? This doesn't make sense. Actually, this '**Gamer's Heart**' is a heavily faulty Sacred Gear. Have I just gained so many skills from just one skill book?

This thing ... oh who am I kidding? This is awesome. I am no longer just a '**Fighter**' or a '**Sorcerer**' but now a '**Craftsman**' If I specialize in this skill, I can make weapons that are at least as powerful, if not as much as '**Excalibur**' and '**Caliburn**'. I may even get '**Phenex Tear**' later on with this skill. But let's get acquainted with the following skills.

.

**Adaptation (**Passive Skill**) LV:** 1

Adapting to every situation and the environment is child's play.

**This skill allows you to quickly adapt to any environment, situation, event or enemy.**

**\- Your adaptation to natural environments increases by 5% per level.**

**\- Your adaptation against any situation per level is increased by 5%.**

**\- Your adaptation to enemies is increased by 5% per level.**

**.**

**Path Finding (**Passive Skill**) LV:** 1

If this stone is here ... the water source is soon.

**This skill strengthens your ability to trace by looking at the environment you are in.**

**\- The ability to trace per level is increased by 5%.**

**.**

**Mapping (**Active / Passive Skill**) LV:** 1 **MP:** 25

The position of every stone that I set foot in is in my palm.

**This skill allows you to create and remember the projection of the statements of the environment you are in.**

**\- You passively remember the distance of +10 meters of your field of view per level.**

**\- It empowers you to transfer the drawing of all the details you actively remember to one plane.**

**Warning: You must have paper and pencil type materials to use this skill while it is active.**

**.**

**Hunter's Sense (**Passive Skill**) LV:** 1

No 'Hunt' can escape from my radar.

**This skill allows you to follow your prey or enemy just like a skilful hunter.**

**\- Your hunter feelings are increased by 10% per level.**

**\- Increases the sensitivity of your five senses by 10% per level.**

**.**

**Blacksmithing (**Passive Skill**) LV:** 1

It is my job to shape iron.

**This skill improves your mastery of blacksmithing.**

**\- As the level increases, the quality of the items obtained increases.**

**\- As you specialize, you can process different metals.**

**\- As you get new recipes, you can make more different tools.**

**-Machinable Metals-**

Copper / Bronze / Iron

**Warning: Hammer type material is mandatory to use forging skills.**

**.**

**Craftsmanship (**Active / Passive Skill**) LV:** 1 **MP:** By Item

Pottery ... Spoon ... and Table.

**This skill allows you to get new products that will bring together the materials around you.**

**\- Passively improves your mastery of craftsmanship per level.**

**\- The sensitivity and quality of the products obtained at each level increases.**

**\- It allows you to actively create more special items with mana power.**

**\- You can produce more special items with new recipes.**

**-Quality of Items-**

Common

**Warning: MP value of each item that requires mana power changes.**

**.**

Wow Wow Wow. You're joking. How does this work? Now I am quite a blacksmith and craftsman. Is it just because I absorbed that '**Basic Survival Skills**' skill book?

This power ... is beyond my dreams. If even professions like this can give me talent ... then there is only one explanation. My responsibility is to remember how heavy it is.

"As of today, I have to specialize in all the talent and skill like a predator. Either gladly ... or shitty. There is no other way."

It looks like I have to be more '**Hardcore Gamer**' in the coming days. Because ... this is me ... duty. You'd better prepare yourself. Because you will be very surprised soon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yes, good day guys. After a long break, we are with you again. Here's a new episode after a three-week break.**

**I know ... there are some of you who are mad at me. Why did it take so long? Why did the new episode come so late ... like.**

**First reason ... my university final exams are over. This is my fourth year and my classes are really hard. The second reason is ... my computer malfunction. Occasionally, my computer does not read the hard disk, so I cannot log into the system. But now it is better. Pray and not break any more.**

"How long will you tell your excuses? People started getting cold because of you."

**What relevance?**

"The weather is cold ... my feet are frozen but you're still babbling. Hurry up. I waited, waiting."

**The seer thinks that you live in the North Pole. And ... how do you feel cold, real? You started to think of yourself as a real person. If you are not ashamed soon, you will ask me for money.**

"You are right. Maybe I'm just a fictional character or writing. But I'm ... a fictional but dignified character."

**Don't make me poor literature now. Really you made it empty, huh.**

"Come on come on. Let's start now."

**Oh ... well. Then let our comments corner begin.**

"Let's!"

**First comment ... your buddy is 'The Crowned Reaper'.**

"What did he say?"

**He said:**

**"When will the DXD cast realize how much of an absolute monster Attila is? I'm expecting only the best reaction."**

"Coming soon ... in theatres, brother."

**Be a little more patient. The start of action episodes is now a matter of time.**

"Well ... thanks, buddy."

**I also thank you and move on to the next comment.**

"From this comment?"

**Of course, 'TheEnderThief'.**

**He said:**

**"Well this time I don't have much to say but awesome chapter and merry Christmas!"**

"The only thing to say is ... thank you."

**Thanks for your support, man. Then I'm going to the last comment.**

**This interpretation is our 'baronjeelly' reader, who recently started following and supporting us.**

"What does he say?"

**He says:**

**"Moar and keep up the good work, surprise da reader I hope OC can go to heaven and fix stuff."**

"Really ... I agree with this. When will this '**Gamer's Heart**' malfunction go away?"

**Are you complaining?**

"Sure ... do you think I'd say? This power is ... awesome fuck."

**I see.**

**Sorry guys. He is about to lose his mental health. Do not forget to support us by commenting to find the money to close him to the madhouse. What a pity. He's getting worse day by day, poor.**

"I am your ... beep ... beep ... beep ..."

**.**

**(It contains excessive swearing.)**

**.**

**Anyway, see you.**

**.**

**.**

**Do not forget to comment and follow.**

**See you.**

**.**

**.**

*****Character Update*****

**First Name:** Attila Arslan

**LV:** 97 - **Next LV:** 46310/52000

**Rank:** Experienced Gamer

**Title:** Critical Master / Swearing Master / Scarecrow Slayer / Replication Master / Poison Intelligence Cube / The Great Oracle / Charming / Iron Fist / Indestructible / Nitro Speed / Lucky Boy /Master of Influence / Master of Trick / The Ruthless Warrior / Elemental Magic Master / Elemental Manipulation Master / Wizard of the Reverse Pole / Friend of the Heavenly Dragon / Fallen Angel Hunter

**Race:** Human

**Age:** 18

**HP:** 55810 / 55810 - **HP Regen:** 4426 **(per minute)**

**MP:** 171070 / 171070 - **MP Regen:** 9818 **(per minute)**

**STR:** 441 - **(+194, +10, +97, +97)**

**VIT:** 827 - **(+10, +97, +97)**

**AGI:** 269 - **(+10, +10, +97, +97)**

**INT:** 1611 - **(+339.5, +242.5, +194, +145.5, +145.5, +145.5, +145.5, +97)**

**WIS:** 1245.5 - **(+242.5, +194, +145.5, +145.5, +145.5, +145.5, +97)**

**LCK:** 224 - **(+97, +97)**

**CHR:** 501 - (**+291, +97, +97**)

**POINT:** 0

**MONEY:** 157870 Yen


	19. Second Half Begins!

And ... the expected day has come. My remaining times have dealt with the monsters in the '**Daily Monster Spirit Dungeon**' to overcome the **LV 100** limit and finally, I succeeded. I am now at the level of **LV 103** and my rank of '**Experienced Gamer**' has increased as '**Professional Gamer**'. A message appeared before me when I killed Dohnaseek. But there is a new feature.

**.**

**LV 100** limit exceeded.

*****Status Tab Updated.*****

\- You will earn **+20 Stat Points** for each LV after **LV 100**.

\- For each LV after **LV 100**, you will earn **+60 MP** and **+80 HP**.

\- The EXP amount required for each upper LV after **LV 100** will increase by **+10000 EXP**.

\- You will earn **+1 Skill Level-Max Points** for every **+100 LV**.

**Note: You can use Skill Level-Max points only for one skill you want.**

**.**

Your title '**Experienced Gamer**' has evolved into the '**Professional Gamer**' as you cross the **LV 100**.

.

Here is the free cheat offered to me. Now it will be more difficult to level up. So the system is very generous to me to balance this situation.

Surely I can easily cope with the ORC Team on my own right now. Of course, if I can properly handle their number of advantages. So the only way to control such situations in the best way is the '**Adaptation**' skill. If my '**Adaptation**' skill level is max, I can defeat the enemy in any condition even if it is a mythological god. Because only by seeing the enemy once, I expose all his trump cards in one go and put him in a vulnerable state. Hmm ... yes.

'**Adaptation**' may be seen as a basic instinct or a basic skill, but an enemy that can fight by instantly grasping every situation is the most dangerous and frightening. So I have to be ahead of all my enemies from now on. Just like '**Cao Cao**'. He is human, but his analytical power scares his enemies. Indeed, a warrior who can adapt to his enemy in all conditions and situations always survives. Therefore, I will use this '**Skill Level-Max**' offer offered to me to maximize the '**Adaptation**' skill.

"**My Skills!**"

After the skill screen appears in front of me, it says '**Skill Max Points**' in the bottom right corner of the screen and '**1**' next to the post. I think this is the feature I just got. I am looking at a skill screen like this ... I gained a lot of skills. In fact, maximizing my '**Lottery / Gacha**' or '**Assimilation**' skills is not a bad idea, but being so greedy brings only trouble. Surely '**Adaptation**' is the simplest but most effective skill for me. Because of this skill, I can actually improve myself quickly in every field. This is actually ... like killing many birds with one stone, not two.

I click on my '**Adaptation**' skill. I click on the '' sign next to the LV text of the skill. And a message appears before me.

**.**

**Do you want to increase this skill to the maximum?**

**Yes / No**

**Your Skill Max Point: 1**

**Warning: Skill Max Points used cannot be reversed. Be careful.**

**.**

I already thought about it, so there is no turning back. I press the '**Yes**' button and at that moment I feel an incredible pulse in my heart. Not just my pulse, my feelings work like crazy.

Where is the water dripping inside the house? A minute. Where do I feel it? Is the wall of my room so dusty? No ... a normal person cannot notice this powder. I see a black ant on the ground almost half the finger of my little finger and I can even hear the sound of her feet from here.

Dude ... it's a terrible thing. That my senses were so sensitive would turn me into a paranoid person you know. Fortunately, I have the '**Gamer's Mind**' skill and I can adapt to this situation.

Two messages appeared before me. It writes like this.

**.**

The '**Adaptation**' skill has reached its maximum.

**.**

You have gained the title of '**Adaptation Master**' because you specialize in adapting to every condition.

**.**

Pft ... hahaha. This is ... amazing thing. I will no longer have difficulty in creating skills because I will be stronger than them by imitating my opponent's abilities. I will use all my status points for '**VIT**'. '**HP**' means life, after all. I'm ready now. Let the game begin now!

**.**

**[Next Day]**

**.**

The new Arc of '**Main Story Quest**' has now officially started for me. The new story Arc's name is '**Rise of the Red Dragon Emperor**'. And here is my first quest on this Arc.

**.**

**Arc # 2: Rise of the Red Dragon Emperor**

**Main Story Quest # 1**

*** Mortal Phoenix Chicken ***

**Objective:** Meet Riser Phoenix and his servants in ORC and intimidate them.

**Hint:** Think about different ways.

**-Prize-**

The Skill of the '**Elemental Sword Mastery**'

And surprise prizes.

**Note: Arc # 2 is required to complete the main story quests.**

**.**

This means ... Rias was in Issei's room yesterday. And today '**Riser Phoenix**' and '**Grayfia Lucifuge**' will come to Kuoh Academy. Then I'd better hurry.

After leaving my house door, I meet Issei. Even if I know what happened, I still ask him.

"Good morning Issei. What's up, it looks like you haven't gotten to sleep properly."

"Good morning to you, Attila-aniki. Never ask, something happened yesterday that you wouldn't believe me if I said it."

"What is it ... or did you dream of wanting to make love with Rias Gremory in your dream or something?"

Issei was very surprised by these words. He is even the place where I say he turns into stone. He asks me in surprise.

"Attila-aniki did you get this ... where did you get this thing now?"

"No longer ... since I was so surprised and reacted ... did I guess correctly?"

"No ... I mean ... I mean what I mean ..."

"Brother, it was enough to say yes or no briefly to my guess."

Later, Asia Argento came to our side. She salutes us.

"Good morning, Issei-san, Attila-san."

"Ooo ... good morning to you, Sister Lady."

When I say that, her cheeks blush a little.

"Well ... I'm no longer a nun. You call me by this name ... "

"Well ... people I feel close to having a nickname like a nickname since childhood. But if you are uncomfortable ... "

"No no ... I'm just a little bit embarrassed."

"But let me confess something to you. This shy and innocent state of you makes you more cute and beautiful. I'm sure he agrees with Issei. Isn't that right, Issei?"

Issei nodded and responded.

"Hmm ... Asia, you're so cute."

In the face of these compliments, Asia's cheeks blushed even more. She is hiding her face from shyness. I whisper to Issei's ear.

"Really ... you are very lucky, brother. There are many girls like the monument of beauty and cute that cares about you. Obviously, I was a little jealous."

Issei put a little bit, scratching his head, laughing.

I really admit that I was jealous. After all, all the beautiful and cute girls of the series fall in love with him. But don't worry. I also have a few harem candidates in my head. And they are all single and also not in Issei's harem. So I'm comfortable.

After walking together for a few minutes, we arrive at the Kuoh Academy. I'm going straight to my class. I have something to tell you here. I now know all the high school books of Kouh Academy and **75%** of math college books from beginning to end. While testing my '**Absorption of Information**' skill, I absorbed the information in all curriculum books like a sponge without realizing it. I no longer teach some lessons to my class when there are no teachers. This behaviour has been praised by many of my teachers. If you ask me why I said this, the reason is simple. At the end of this year, I want to graduate from high school with the university. Because I prefer to be a teacher rather than a student. And I have a nice plan about it, but let's go back to our main business for now.

At the end of the lesson, I head straight to ORC. When I approach the building, I perceive many auras from within. Apparently, the Riser bastard and his servant have already arrived at ORC. Then it's showtime for me.

I walk in through the old building. It is obvious that the old door of the club room is locked. I think if I use some force, this door will knock over and even be removed. Let's try. I grab the door by the handle and push the door forward. Together with the door frame, it falls noisily to the ground. I only have a handle on the door.

Everyone in the club room looks at the kneeling door and then astonished. I look at the door handle in my hand and then I look at them. Then I'm talking.

"Well ... I think this old door's life is completed. When I pushed a little to open ..."

Then I walk over the overturned door and go to Yuuto and extend the door handle:

"Handsome, hold this for a second."

Yuuto is still looking at me puzzled. I sew the overturned door off the ground, pull it over and tell Rias Gremory.

"Sorry, Mrs Gremory. I'll take a new door to the club room. Do not worry!"

"Huh? Ooo ... it doesn't matter."

Then I look at Riser and his servants as if I were surprised. Then I say to Rias as if she was disappointed.

"So ... frankly, you broke my heart, Miss Gremory."

"What?"

"Circus artists, dancing girls and cats came to our club room, but you didn't even invite me."

"What? Circus?"

"Yes ... these people must be circus freaks."

When our people heard these words, they were surprised but then they started laughing. Some of them make it hard not to laugh at themselves. Enraged by these words, Riser shouts at me by raising his aura.

"You bastard, who are you, how dare you call me a circus freak?"

I answer him without any mischief.

"Now that you have been taken up and angry, you must be the head monkey of this circus. But I think you're in the wrong place, the chimpanzee."

I immediately took the logic of raising his aura. I close my eyes and feel my mana power in my heart and imagine it as steam coming out of my veins and exposing my aura.

As soon as I did this, an earthquake began to occur in the room. As soon as I opened my eyes, I saw Riser Phoenix and the servants trembling with fear. There is no trace of Riser's recent anger and arrogance. He has a hard time standing. And I introduce myself to him.

"As for who I am ... my name is ... **Attila Arslan**. I'm a friend of ORC, Rias Gremory and her servants ... a friend ... and an ally."

I made the right decision by maximizing the '**Adaptation**' skill. Because as soon as I look at my enemy, I both adapted and copied his power.

**.**

You have gained the skill of '**Brutal Aura**' because you learned how to scare your enemies by directing them with your aura.

**.**

It is time for me to rise in my story.

**.**

**.**

**Hello again to everyone. We are with you with a brand new section. There is an issue I would like to ask you before you start the comment section. Since my English level is A1-A2, my sentences can sometimes be problematic in terms of meaning. That's why I need a 'Beta Reader' that can help me. Otherwise, justify my wrong sentences.**

"Are you still going to pit yourself?"

**Either fuck you. We are talking about an important issue here.**

"It may be ... but it is waiting for people to answer their questions."

**Okay okay ... apparently, you will never change.**

"People love me like this. Come on, let's start losing time. "

**Well ... then let the 'Comment Reading-Answering Section' begin.**

"Let's!"

**The first comment of the week now belongs to your buddy 'The Crowned Reaper', one of our staffed followers.**

"Hi, bro."

**He asked:**

**"How powerful is Attila in comparison to the DXD cast? Is he stronger than the Gremory peerage for example?"**

"Now I can easily deal with all of them. Is not it?"

**True ... Thanks to the maximum 'Adaptation' skill it is no longer easy to deal with you.**

"I have a basic but scary skill."

**Indeed, even I could not imagine this much.**

"Hmm ... yeah."

**Well ... thanks for your comment, man. So let's move on to the next one.**

"The Crowned Reaper ... you are loved."

**The next comment belongs to our permanent reader and friend 'TheEnderThief' who always supports us.**

"Hi!"

**He said:**

**"Dang six skills from one skill book and the create dungeon skill that's some pretty good luck. Now all he needs to do is power level the shit out of creating dungeon and he will be golden. Welp as tradition dictates, amazing chapter!"**

"Yeah ... it was a very profitable thing for me. When do I start creating dungeons?"

**Dungeons are early. Be patient with little full eyes.**

"Fine ... no matter what you say."

**Dude ... thanks for your comment. Please continue to support us, please.**

"Thank!"

**The last comment is the comment of our reader named 'Izayoi Origin'. He's a really careful reader.**

"Why?"

**Because he said:**

**"Wait for a second didn't you just give him the most overpowered skill ever?**

**Adaption that skill is basically EX rank when levelled up more plus if you are doing skill evolutions it can evolve into Evolve and Adapt which basically lets you adapt and evolve constantly learning new skill and everything basically you can't die if that skill is maxed level and nothing can harm you after a while with that skill.**

**I can't wait to see how you use that skill since it's overpowered as fuck hehe I hope Attila can use it correctly."**

"Did you see? In fact, you gave me the most troublesome and scary cheat skill. Now think of those who are enemies to me."

**I wonder if I seal this ability? Hmmm?**

"What? Why?"

**I don't know, my dear asked me that.**

"Don't talk silly to the author. As if you're going to fight '**Apocalypse Beast 666**'?"

**How should I know? I want to annoy you a little bit.**

"Author ... beep ... beep ... beep ..."

**I'm sorry. I have to censor now by the mosaic of Attila's mouth.**

**Anyway ... don't forget to follow us and comment.**

**See you.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I hope you like.**

**Don't forget to comment and follow.**


	20. Intimidation

I'm '**Issei Hyoudou**'. I am the owner of '**Boosted Gear**' with the spirit of the heavenly dragon '**Ddraig**' known as the '**Red Dragon Emperor**' and I am the '**Pawn**' of Rias Gremory.

A few minutes ago, a bastard with an arrogant and despicable complex called '**Riser Phenex**' who called him as my president's fiancée ... and his own harem of 15 beautiful girls came to our club room. My friends and we in the club room insulted my head and us insulting before me. And as if this was not enough, my head was engaged, but he was kissing our daughters with disbelief and unchaste in front of us. I wanted to attack him because I couldn't take it any longer, but because of my carelessness I was beaten by a bastard '**Pawn**'. A few seconds after the exact event took place, the door of our club room opened and fell to the ground with lightning speed. After the door fell to the ground, I saw who came to the club room. This person is none other than Attila-aniki.

He said that the door was light because it was old, but it is very strange. As far as I know, this clubhouse is seen as an old building, my president said that this place was reinforced with magic. And I can be very confident to say that the wooden door that had just dropped on the floor was stronger than a normal steel door. But the point is not here. After Attila-aniki entered through the door, Riser Phenex and his servants made fun of Riser by saying '**Circus Freaks**'. Angered, Riser increased his aura with fires to attack Attila-aniki. It was at this very moment that Attila-aniki's body began to spread with a brutally wild and scary aura. It was such an aura that it created an earthquake effect in the club room. Riser Phenex and his servants, who just belittled and humiliated us, are trembling with fear in the face of the wild aura of Attila-aniki. Riser Phenex stands hard from fear.

We have never witnessed the real power of Attila-aniki, understood until now. There is a wild predator now living in the club room as a human being. The aura of Attila-aniki does not only affect those in the club. Is he really a human?

**.**

**[Attila POV]**

**.**

Is this person really Riser Phenex? Even though it was a normal time, he was offended and humiliated by bullying and daunting. But this time somebody put a spoke in his wheel. Who is that person? Of course me.

'**Brutal Aura**' is really useful. Then I will read the content of this skill. But for now, I need to calm my aura. After all, I have already completed the main quest.

**.**

You've completed the **Arc 2 Main Story Quest # 1**.

You earned **75000 EXP** and **7500 Yen** for completing the quest.

You have gained '**Elemental Sword Mastery**' skill.

As a bonus, you have gained the '**Touki**' skill.

**.**

You have gained the skill of '**Chi Manipulation**' because you are prone to Chi power.

**.**

What else can I put on? That being so easy now takes the water out of the job. If I only knew I would gain insane power like '**Touki**' that would apply the aura, I would have worked before. But I don't have to be surprised anymore, do I? I have gained strength and skill in many ridiculous ways like this to date. This power ... is nothing.

'**Brutal Aura**' disappeared after calming myself. Now everyone in the room is looking at me with confused eyes. Already all servants of Riser Phenex fainted because of the effect of the wild aura, and others fell to the ground. Riser Phenex is on his knees. I think I'd better get things together.

"Sorry guys. My goal was not to scare you. My reflexes were automatically activated because he was trying to attack me for a moment."

People in the club room are breathing relaxed. Then she asks a beautiful lady with silver hair. You already know who it is.

"Excuse me, sir, but ... can I find out exactly who you are?"

I answer the beautiful lady in a maid outfit with silver hair.

"As I just mentioned, the lady. My name is Attila Arslan. I am a friend and ally of Rias Gremory and his servants. I am also a member of this club."

Then I turn to ask the silver-haired lady, '**Grayfia Lucifuge**'.

"So ... who are you, lady? And more precisely ... who is this fake Yankee-type devil dare to humiliate my friends? Especially ... my brother Issei."

When Riser Phenex hears these words, it asks both cowardly and angrily.

"You ... you ... what are you like? I can't be human."

"No ... I've been a pure person since the day I was born. Also ... has anyone been asking you questions?"

He was more frightened and withdrew in the face of these words. Then I ask Grayfia Lucifuge again.

"Yes ... I'm listening to you, lady."

Later, Grayfia Lucifuge began to speak in a straight line.

"Let me introduce myself. I am the Queen and messenger of the Devil King '**Sirzechs Lucifer**', '**Grayfia Lucifuge**'. This ... Riser Phenex-sama, one of the heirs of '**Phenex Clan**'. Riser-sama is Rias-sama's fiancé and future husband."

I look at Rias Gremory's face with a confused facial expression. There is a disgusted expression on her face mixed with anger. I'm telling her.

"Mrs Gremory ... I hope this is a camera joke or something. Don't get me wrong, but ... if your family deems you worthy of this characterless and arrogant guy ... either your parents' eyes need medication or they're consuming too much alcohol."

Rias Gremory was silent about what I said because she understood very well what I mean. Then I tell Grayfia-san to recover the situation.

"Frankly, I seem to have overreacted, because I wasn't aware of this situation, ma'am. You can be sure that my intention is neither to show hostility to you nor to be rude. Since this is a domestic hostility, I am not going to get involved in it. However, the guy had to respond even if he was small, as he turned towards a hostile aura against me and my friends. I hope I didn't disrespect you. I hope I could tell what I mean."

Grayfia-san nodded, replied.

"Thank you for your understanding, Attila-sama. I welcome with understanding as you have justified reasons for yourself. I am sure that Riser-sama understood his mistake."

Grayfia-san took a look at Riser Phenex with piercing eyes. Riser nodded, signalling that he understood, and then swallowed. By the way, the status values of Riser Phenex and Grayfia Lucifuge are as follows.

**.**

**-Riser Phenex-**

**'**Phenex Clan's Heir**'**

**LV:** 95

**HP:** 13500**/**13500 **(Regen Based on MP)**

**MP:** 10750**/**10750

**.**

**-Grayfia Lucifuge-**

**'**Silver-Haired Queen of Annihilation**'**

**LV:** ?

**HP:** ? **/** ?

**MP:** ? **/** ?

**.**

I was very worried about Riser. Tobio-san is doing this guy even in his current form in one or two strokes. My magic power is almost 18 times bigger than his magic power. I have nothing to say to Grayfia-san. She is one of the final bosses in the DxD Universe, just like Azazel. That's why I meet normally.

Then, as you know, they talked to Rias that she would be free if he managed to beat Riser with a '**Rating Game**' as the only chance.

I cut it short because you know these places. As I proceed to events in this way, I come into play.

"Well ... as I understand, Miss Gremory ... will be free if she wins this game, right, Grayfia-san?"

"Yes, Attila-sama."

"But ... isn't that a bit unfair in number?"

At this moment, Riser protested.

"Don't put your nose in things that don't concern you, human. This situation ... among us demons. There is nothing to do with you."

I feel like I'm hitting this little one in everyone, but I'm being patient. But my answer to this behaviour is not lacking.

"Did I ask you? Do you have boils or whistles in your ass, barking like a rabid dog in two? "

When I say this, I also use my '**Brutal Aura**' skill. As I did it this way, Riser began to tremble with fear. And I'm doing my last shot.

"If you object to the question I asked again, I will respond in such a way as to which language I understand to warn you. Do you understand?"

Riser nodded quickly and stopped. Grayfia-san later replies.

"In this case ... Rias-sama can get two people from outside by supporting her."

"So what are the necessary conditions for these people?"

"So ... this person has to be a devil only."

"Well ... I got it."

Then I tell Rias Gremory with a sad face.

"Sorry, Mrs Gremory. I guess it won't help much."

Riser grins in front of us. Rias will be angry with this situation, who suddenly stands up and says.

"It doesn't matter, Attiia-san. I and my servants are not afraid of this self-taught person. We will beat them even if our number is low."

In this way, an agreement was reached and agreed for the '**Rating Game**'. Riser was planning to look down at me and mock ours before he left, but as soon as he faced me, he could do nothing from fear. By the way, the values of his strongest servants are as follows.

**.**

**-Yubelluna-**

**'**Bomb Queen**'**

**LV:** 80

**HP:** 8000**/**8000

**MP:** 6850**/**6850

**.**

**-Ravel Phenex-**

**'**Phenex Clan's Heir**'**

**LV:** 65

**HP:** 6900**/**6900 **(Regen Based on MP)**

**MP:** 6250**/**6250

**.**

The levels of other servants range from **40** to **60** levels. Already in the anime, all of them except the two were easily defeated by ours. Yubelluna will also be almost defeated, but at the last moment she survived using '**Phoenix Tear**'. So I will already train them against such situations. On the other hand, I will learn their talents quickly thanks to my '**Adaptation**' skill.

If I am not directly involved in this game, then I will train Issei and all the club members to fuck Riser's pussy. And monstrously.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hello friends. **

After a long break, we are with you again. I know I took a little break this time. I have valid reasons for this. Unfortunately, I did not have much opportunity to write because of some family situations. So I ask you to show understanding. But I will continue to write as much as I can. No doubt about that.

You can contact me via **PM** when there are cases like this when the new episode is delayed. In this way, you can both send me a message and share your ideas with me. I would like to thank my fan named '**UNHOLY LIGHT**' for their support in this matter. He gives me a lot of new ideas to use in my story. You and your other readers can do the same.

Anyway, I go to the comment section without further ado. This time, I am only evaluating comments. The reason is that I had to censor Attila this time. In the next episode, he will join us.

Yes ... I'm starting with the first comment. The first comment this time belongs to my reader named '**Dxe**'. In fact, he has two comments.

As in:

"**I loved the story, it's very funny, there's just the problem of taking too long to release very short chapters.**"

"**The name of the clan is Phenex.**"

There is only one thing I can say for the first comment. I want to write long, but I don't have much time because of school. So the episodes are a bit short.

For your second comment, '**Phenex**' or '**Phoenix**' is the same thing. I hope that's not a problem.

Well, the second comment belongs to my most read staff, '**TheEnderThief**'.

He said:

"**Yeah Riser's about to get dunked on, you show him Attila. And dang max level adaptation is op as heck. Well like always you did an amazing job on this chapter, keep up the hard work!**"

Thanks, dude. I continue to do my best. Keep supporting me.

And the last comment is from a new reader named '**Ayush Mishra**'.

He says:

"**Just started reading today... Your stories are awesome. You should make Attila's heritage let known to the great devils now.**"

Well ... Grayfia now knows him. Therefore, after a very late time, great devils will meet him personally. Just stay on hold.

And in this way, I answered and evaluated all of the comments. Please indicate the questions you want to ask or your criticisms you want to share as comments.

See you. Do not forget to comment and follow.

Goodbye.

**.**

**.**

**Do not forget to comment and follow.**

**See you.**

**.**

**.**

*****Character Update*****

**First Name:** Attila Arslan

**LV:** 104 - **Next LV:** 66310/104000

**Rank:** Professional Gamer

**Title:** Critical Master / Swearing Master / Scarecrow Slayer / Replication Master / Poison Intelligence Cube / The Great Oracle / Charming / Iron Fist / Indestructible / Nitro Speed / Lucky Boy /Master of Influence / Master of Trick / The Ruthless Warrior / Elemental Magic Master / Elemental Manipulation Master / Wizard of the Reverse Pole / Friend of the Heavenly Dragon / Fallen Angel Hunter / Adaptation Master

**Race:** Human

**Age:** 18

**HP:** 64120 / 64120 - **HP Regen:** 5446 **(per minute)**

**MP:** 181624 / 181624 - **MP Regen:** 11132.2 **(per minute)**

**STR:** 470 - **(+20****8****, +10, +10****4****, +10****4, ****+1****)**

**VIT:** 962 - **(+10, +10****4****, +10****4, ****+1****)**

**AGI:** 284 - **(+10, +10, +10****4****, +10****4, ****+1****)**

**INT:** 1726.4 - **(+36****4****, +2****60****, +20****8****, +15****6****, +15****6****, +15****6****, +15****6****, +10****4, ****+10.4****)**

**WIS:** 1336.24 - **(+2****60****, +20****8****, +15****6****, +15****6****, +15****6****, +15****6****, +10****4, ****+10.4****)**

**LCK:** 238 - **(+10****4****, +10****4****)**

**CHR:** 536 - (**+3****12****, +10****4****, +10****4**)

**POINT:** 0

**MONEY:** 225370 Yen


	21. Skills And Titles

Hello friends!

As I have already promised, I share with you the details of the new skills and titles that Attila has. By the way, all of the skills I will now share will be those I have never mentioned before. In the titles, I will share the details of all of them.

Let's start then.

**.**

***** Active Skills *****

**.**

**Water Ball (**Active Skill**) LV:** 10 **MP:** 50

Water Ball coming.

**This skill allows you to throw a spell made from water.**

**\- Damage varies according to your INT value.**

**\- The effective distance per level increases by 5 meters.**

**\- Deals 5% additional damage per asset against vulnerable assets.**

**Distance:** 50 m

**Rate of Additional Damage to Weak to Water:** 50%

**.**

**Soil Ball (**Active Skill**) LV:** 10 **MP:** 50

Soil Ball coming.

**This skill allows you to throw a spell made from soil.**

**\- Damage varies according to your INT value.**

**\- The effective distance per level increases by 5 meters.**

**\- Deals 5% additional damage per asset against vulnerable assets.**

**Distance:** 50 m

**Rate of Additional Damage to Those Weak Against Soil:** 50%

**.**

**Air Ball (**Active Skill**) LV:** 10 **MP:** 50

Air Ball coming.

**This skill allows you to throw a spell made from air.**

**\- Damage varies according to your INT value.**

**\- The effective distance per level increases by 5 meters.**

**\- Deals 5% additional damage per asset against vulnerable assets.**

**Distance:** 50 m

**Rate of Additional Damage to Those Weak Against Air:** 50%

**.**

**Light Ball (**Active Skill**) LV:** 10 **MP:** 50

Light Ball coming.

**This skill allows you to throw a spell made from light.**

**\- Damage varies according to your INT value.**

**\- The effective distance per level increases by 5 meters.**

**\- Deals 5% additional damage per asset against vulnerable assets.**

**Distance:** 50 m

**Rate of Additional Damage to Those Weak Against Light:** 50%

**.**

**Darkness Ball (**Active Skill**) LV:** 10 **MP:** 50

Darkness Ball coming.

**This skill allows you to throw a spell made from the darkness.**

**\- Damage varies according to your INT value.**

**\- The effective distance per level increases by 5 meters.**

**\- Deals 5% additional damage per asset against vulnerable assets.**

**Distance:** 50 m

**Rate of Additional Damage to Weaknesses Against Darkness:** 50%

**.**

**Fire Wall (**Active Skill**) LV:** 5 **MP:** 40

Feel a scorching wall.

**This skill allows you to use the fire flow like a fire-wall. It is used as a defence.**

**\- Actively blocks water and ice magic attack sent towards you by 10% per level.**

**Blocking Effect:** 50%

**.**

**Water Wall (**Active Skill**) LV:** 5 **MP:** 40

Feel a waterfall wall.

**This skill allows you to use the water flow like a water wall. It is used as a defence.**

**\- Actively blocks fire-based magic attack sent towards you by 10% per level.**

**Blocking Effect:** 50%

**.**

**Soil Wall (**Active Skill**) LV:** 5 **MP:** 40

Feel a sand wall.

**This skill allows you to use the soil flow like a soil wall. It is used as a defence.**

**\- Actively blocks water and fire magic attack sent towards you by 10% per level.**

**Blocking Effect:** 50%

**.**

**Light Shield (**Active Skill**) LV:** 5 **MP:** 40

Create a shield from the light.

**This skill allows you to use the light flow like a light shield. It is used as a defence.**

**\- Actively blocks darkness-based magic attack sent towards you by 10% per level.**

**Blocking Effect:** 50%

.

**Darkness Hole (**Active Skill**) LV:** 5 **MP:** 40

Imagine an absorbing black hole.

**This skill allows you to use the darkness flow like a black hole. It is used as a defence.**

**\- Actively blocks light-based magic attack sent towards you by 10% per level.**

**Blocking Effect: 50%**

**.**

**Assimilation (**Active Skill**) LV:** 1 **MP:** 500

I can assimilate everything alive.

**The magic power, life force, skill, status points, etc. from any living being possessing the spirit of this skill. properties can absorb.**

**\- As the skill level increases, the chance of absorption increases by 5%.**

**\- As the skill level increases, the absorption rate increases by 5%.**

**\- As you master the skill, you can assimilate more special things.**

**Assimilation Chance:** 5%

**Assimilation Speed:** 5%

**-Absorbe Features-**

HP / MP

**Warning: Live contact is mandatory to activate this skill.**

**Time is required for acylation to be successful after the skill is activated.**

**.**

**Absorption of Information (**Active Skill**) LV:** 10 **MP:** 250

Absorbing information is like drinking water for me.

**This skill allows you to instantly absorb information from written sources, information about spells, and information that your enemies have.**

**\- Chance of absorbing information instantly increases by 5% per level.**

**\- The speed of absorbing information is increased by 5% per level.**

**\- As you master the skill, you can absorb information from a variety of different sources.**

**Information Absorption Chance:** 50%

**Information Absorption Speed:** 50%

**-Absorbe Resources-**

Written Sources

**Warning: Contact with the source of information is mandatory to activate this skill.**

**Time is required for the absorption to be successful after the skill is activated.**

**.**

***** Passive Skills *****

**.**

**Light Manipulation (**Passive Skill**) LV:** 15

Feel the power of light in your soul.

**This skill allows you to use the special element of light in different forms.**

**\- Passively increases INT per level by 150%.**

**\- Passively increases WIS by 150% per level.**

**\- Provides passive use of 150% less mana per level in light-based spells.**

**Note: This skill can only be possessed by mana and light's power.**

**.**

**Darkness Manipulation (**Passive Skill**) LV:** 15

Feel the power of darkness in your soul.

**This skill allows you to use the special element of darkness in different forms.**

**\- Passively increases INT per level by 150%.**

**\- Passively increases WIS by 150% per level.**

**\- Provides passive use of 150% less mana per level in darkness-based spells.**

**Note: This skill can only be possessed by mana and darkness's power.**

**.**

**Magic Resistance (**Passive Skill**) LV:** 15

I'm tolerant of magic impacts.

**This skill allows you to gain resistance to magic impacts.**

**\- Passively provides 75% magic resistance per level.**

**.**

**Monstrous Mana Capacity (**Passive Skill**) LV:** Max

The mana in me is more much super bigger now.

**This skill is given to an exceptional skill to handle mana.**

**Effect:**

**\- Mana Based attacks are 120% stronger.**

**\- Uses 80% less mana for all skills.**

**\- 16x increase in mana and mana regeneration for each INT and WIS point after 1000 status points.**

**.**

**Diamond Body (**Passive Skill**) LV:** Max

My body is as solid as the diamond.

**This skill ensures that your body is as firm and rigid as the diamond.**

**Skin feel is maintained.**

**\- Provides 100% resistance to physical and magical impacts on your body.**

**\- Passive x8 health increase and health regeneration for each VIT point after 500.**

**.**

**Chi Manipulation (**Passive Skill**) LV:** 1

The power of soul within me obeys me.

**This skill allows you to use chi in your body in various ways.**

**\- Passively increases INT and WIS by 10% per level.**

**\- Passively reduces the cost of chi-related skills per level by 10%**

**.**

**Elemental Sword Mastery (**Passive Skill**) LV:** 1

It's my job to throw swords.

**This skill increases your expertise in sword-based skills and sword use.**

**\- Passive 10% less mana in sword-based skills per level.**

**\- 10% more damage to sword-based skills per passive level.**

**\- 10% of sword expertise per passive level.**

**.**

***** Active / Passive Skills *****

**.**

**Brutal Aura (**Active / Passive Skill**) LV:** 1 **MP:** No Need

Feel the fear in your soul with the horror of my Aura.

**This skill allows you to emit a chilling aura against enemies around you, based on your total amount of mana you have.**

**\- Passively increases your chances of putting pressure on your enemies by 10%.**

**\- Actively inflicts 25% fear and paralysis on your weaker or intermediate enemies than you.**

**.**

**Touki (**Passive / Active Skill**) LV:** 1 MP: 200

May the power of war spirits strengthen my body and my soul.

**This allows the skill holder to have an aura powered by chi.**

**\- Passively gives +1 STR, +1 VIT, +1 AGI and 10% body resistance per skill level.**

**\- It actively strengthens the values of STR, VIT, AGI and body resistance per level temporarily by 25%.**

**Note: People who are compatible with chi power can use this skill.**

**.**

Yes, I have now introduced all unrecognized skills.

And all that's left is left.

This is all the titles Attila has ever won and details of these titles.

**.**

**[Titles]**

**.**

***** Critical Master *****

\- This person has the chance to deal **25%** critical damage to his enemies in both physical and magical attacks.

**.**

***** Swearing Master *****

\- This title can be creative in all languages and all kinds of profanity.

**.**

***** Replication Master *****

-The person who holds this title increases the chance of copying an existing special skill or special item by **75%**.

**.**

***** Adaptation Master *****

\- The owner of this title gains **75%** advantage in adapting to any situation.

**.**

***** Poison Intelligence Cube *****

\- The person who has this title is much more super-intelligent than a normal person.

**Advantages:**

**\- Memorization power capability is 100% faster.**

**\- 75% less mana use in spells.**

**.**

***** The Great Oracle *****

\- The person who holds this title is much more super-wiser than a normal person.

**Advantages:**

**\- 150% faster ability to understand an unknown subject or idea.**

**\- 75% increase in Mana Regeneration.**

**.**

***** Scarecrow Slayer *****

\- The person who owns this title deals more much damage against '**Scarecrow**' and such monsters.

**Advantages:**

**\- 90% more damage to Scarecrows.**

**\- 75% more chance to drop items than Scarecrows.**

**\- 65% both magical and physical resistance to Scarecrows attack.**

**.**

***** Charming *****

\- The owner of this title attracts the opposite sex.

**Advantages:**

**\- To attract women 50%.**

**.**

***** Iron Fist *****

\- The bone structure of this titleholder is as strong as iron.

**Advantages:**

**\- Increases physical resistance and immunity by 75%.**

**\- The effect of physical and magical strokes is 50% stronger.**

**.**

***** Indestructible *****

\- The owner of this title has an indestructible body against physical and magical impacts.

**Advantages:**

**\- 150% increase in HP regeneration.**

**\- More strong immunity to diseases.**

**.**

***** Nitro Speed *****

\- The speed of the owner of this title is like a nitrous racing car.

**Advantages:**

**\- 50% additional speed for AGI based skills.**

**.**

***** Lucky Boy *****

\- The holder of this title is **75%** luckier than any situation per day.

.

***** Master of Influence *****

\- The owner of this title gains **50%** advantage in persuading the people he speaks with.

**.**

***** Master of Trick *****

\- The owner of this title gains **50%** advantage in deceiving the people he speaks with.

**.**

***** The Ruthless Warrior *****

\- The holder of this title mentally creates **35%** fear and paralysis from his ruthlessness towards his enemies.

**.**

***** Elemental Magic Master *****

-The owner of this title can skillfully use all elemental spells and magic.

**Advantage:**

**\- Use 50% less mana in elemental spells and magic.**

**\- Do 50% more damage on elemental spells and magic.**

**.**

***** Elemental Manipulation Master *****

The owner of this title can skillfully use to manipulate all elements.

**Advantage:**

**\- Using 50% less mana in element manipulation.**

**\- Do 50% more damage in element manipulation.**

**.**

***** Wizard of the Reverse Pole *****

The owner of this title can skillfully use the opposite elements to manipulate, spells and magic.

**Advantage:**

**\- Using 50% less mana in the manipulation and magic of opposite elements.**

**\- Do 50% more damage to the manipulation and magic of opposing elements.**

**.**

***** Friend of the Heavenly Dragon *****

The owner of this title is friendly with the '**Two Heavenly Dragons**' and is under their protection.

**.**

***** Fallen Angel Hunter *****

\- The person who owns this title deals much damage against '**Fallen Angel**' and such monsters.

**Advantages:**

**\- 50% more damage to Fallen Angels.**

**\- 25% more chance to drop items than Fallen Angels.**

**\- 30% both magical and physical resistance to Fallen Angel attack.**

**.**

And ... this was the last one. I know there will be friends among you who will ask you why the new chapter did not come.

The reason is:

I cannot even log in to YouTube right now because the internet connection in my university dormitory has occurred. I hope this fault will be fixed until Monday, and I can comfortably train the new chapter. I hope you scratch me with understanding.

But in the meantime, there will be a small request from you. I would be very happy if you share the series of events you want to be or if you share your crazy ideas that you would like to be funnier as a comment or PM with me. I would like to thank my follower named '**UNHOLY LIGHT**' especially in this regard. I collected some materials to use in his story thanks to his reputation. I expect the same support from you.

**Do not forget to follow my story and comment.**

**See you.**


	22. Hell's Workout

"Yes ... we continue running. Run with brisk and appropriate steps.

Do not let the weights above you intimidate your will and determination. The more durable and resistant body you have, the more you survive in battle. That's why ... don't stop, keep running. "

I am currently undergoing an incredibly heavy physical training for the Gremory Team. Of course, I also practice with them. I attached weights to everyone's body (**arms, legs, trunk, back and head**), ranging from **10** to **50** kilograms each. But I'm the exception.

The weight of each of the weights attached to my body is exactly **500** kilograms. I am really carrying **2500** kilograms now. But for some reason, I am not tired at all. I adjusted each of the weights of the Gremory Team to **1/3** of their body weights. Because excess could cause disability. After all, not everyone has hurt and sick body like me.

Of course, there are a few more exceptions. Due to the tremendous physical strength of the **Koneko**, I adjusted each of her weights to her body weight. She says there are no problems. So it is not for me.

Another exception is **Asia**. She is almost one of those with the lowest body endurance. But since her most important role was '**Healing**', we decided that the weights I attached to her body would be **1/5** of her body weight.

Anyway, let's go back to training. We have been running inappropriate steps for exactly 3 hours. I look back and look back. Looking at Issei's face, you can see that he is almost a **3/4** dead. His face sweats in blood and breathes with difficulty. Yuuto's situation is no different but slightly better than Issei. Akeno and Rias are also breathing hard, but they are still doing fine now. Koneko is in a very good condition and is now supporting her to prevent Asia from failing.

So how am I doing? I feel incredibly happy and strong. If you're going to ask why ... that's why.

**.**

As a result of your strict training, you earned **+225 STR**, **+275 VIT** and **\+ 165 AGI**.

**.**

Your '**Iron Fist**' title has evolved as a '**Steel Fist**' because your **STR** has exceeded **500**.

**.**

You have gained '**Destructive Crush Strike**' skill because your **STR** has exceeded **500**.

**.**

Your '**Indestructible**' title has evolved as '****Invulnerable****' because your **VIT** has exceeded **1000**.

**.**

Your '**Diamond Body**' skill has evolved into '**Mithril Body**' because your **VIT** has exceeded **1000**.

**.**

Pfft ... hahaha. I don't even bother with it anymore. I only collect the awards of the heavy training I have done today.

In the meantime, you may be asking. Why do I train Gremory so hard? Because this is my new '**Main Story Quest**'.

**.**

**Arc # 2: Rise of the Red Dragon Emperor**

**Main Story Quest # 2**

*** War Training Time ***

**Objective:** Train the Gremory Team in the best way you can for '**Rating Game**' with Riser Phenex.

**Bonus Objectives:**

\+ Increase STR, VIT and AGI of the entire Gremory Team by at least +50. **(5/6 Completes)**

\+ Train Issei Hyoudou on basic spells and basic fighting skills. Give Issei at least 3 basic spells and 3 fighting skills.

\- **(Basic Spells Skills: 0/3)**

\- **(Basic Fighting Skills: 0/3)**

**Hint:** Think about different ways.

**-Prize-**

The Skill of the '**Element Spirit Mastery**'

And surprise prizes.

**Note: Arc # 2 is required to complete the main story quests.**

**Time Remaining: 8 Days 14 Hours 51 Minutes 19 Seconds**

**.**

So you'll understand ... this time it's not that easy. Come on If only Issei had been there was no problem. But, of course, Asia will challenge me a lot about this **STR**, **VIT** and **AGI**. I hope I can solve this problem in the remaining time. Otherwise, my efforts will be wasted. But don't give up. I still have enough time. If it increases at least **5-10** every day, this will be done. So I have to be patient.

We finished the 3-hour run. Everyone is exhausted. But I'm still in very good shape. I'm telling them all.

"I look and you get tired quickly. I thought the demons were stronger than humans. Or am I wrong?"

Yuuto responds with a bitter smile while breathing with difficulty.

"You're right, Attila-san. But you ... you are not a person in the human category."

"What does this mean?"

"So ... there is no way a normal person could carry a 2.5 tons weight like you."

"Well ... what do I say you're right. Now you have understood what a hellish workout you have."

This time Issei tells me with fear.

"Was Uncle Jesus really training you so heavily? This is the ... the cruelty you know."

"So ... what did they say, Issei? The sweat on the road to success is sacred. The beginning of the road to success is bitter onion, but the end is sweeter than honey. For this reason, this training was not the '**Brutality**' but '**Determination and Patience**' training for me. So ... no matter how much I pray to my grandfather now."

I tell about events that have never been like this, but interestingly, the images come alive in my memories as if they were really happening. I think I understand why very well. The '**God of the Bible**' must have added a feature to '**Gamer's Heart**' to avoid difficulties in explaining my past life and my current talents in the DxD Universe. In this way, what I say is as if I really lived.

**.**

***** beep beep beep *****

**.**

You won **+10 INT** and **\+ 10 WIS** because of your smart and logical ideas.

.

Bingo. I think I got it right again. Otherwise, people would know immediately that I was a big liar. Thanks, grandpa.

Meanwhile, Rias asks me.

"Really ... I wonder how you survived a workout like this. Because it is only possible with a miracle for a human to lift such a challenging workout. What is your miracle?"

Others asked the same way about this question?

"I am really curious too. What kind of person are you so strong, Attila-san?"

I take a deep breath and start explaining.

"My grandfather had always told me that since I started to understand what was said, I had to constantly develop these three concepts."

"So ... what are these concepts?"

"The first is adaptation. '**Always know how to adapt to whatever situation you are in.**' he says. So I continue to be skilled at adapting to any situation."

"Adaptation, huh. So what's the second concept?"

"The second is the condition. '**Continue to do your training continuously, but keep your condition. If you are lazy about your training, your body will be lazy while fighting you.**' my grandfather said. For this reason, I regularly improve my condition and endurance without any loss. Because you should always remember that there will be enemies that are more ambitious than you."

They all understood very well what I mean after hearing this.

"I never thought that condition would be so important in this respect. So the last concept?"

"The last and most important concept is control. '**Do not lose control even when you face the worst situation. Because if you lose control, you lose your life. Remember, even revenge is delicious when eaten cold.**' he said."

Then my mistakes started to come to mind. And I said to them

"I made the mistake of forgetting to develop this concept for the first time when I fell in love with Raynare. I was losing my life as a result of this mistake. That's why this bitter experience has been a great lesson for me. For this reason, my advice to you is to specialize in protecting your control against the events you encounter. Otherwise, uncontrolledness will only bring you the most painful death."

After these last words I said, they all believed me why I am so determined. And this is how we continue our training. But now it's time for special training.

**.**

**[Attila's Issei Training]**

**.**

Asia went with Rias and Akeno for help with magic education. They will also do physical training. Yuuto, on the other hand, will be impressed with my speech that he went running with weights. In this way, it will be able to increase its speed too much higher levels. Koneko also joined Yuuto with weights. I think she wants to increase room durability several times more.

Coming to Issei ... I will train him. Because I understand his language best. Of course, the main reason for this ... is because I want to complete the bonus goal in the story quest. First of all, I explain to him how magic can be felt.

"Now listen to me, Issei. Feeling mana power is like feeling the blood flowing through your veins. Even a tiny person can manipulate and spell any living mana that has mana power. But first, you have to feel it."

"I get it, Attila-aniki. What should I do now?"

"Now watch me well."

Issei was the inspiration for learning the '**Mana Shot**' skill. So I will teach him this first.

"Look carefully in my palm, Issei. Now I will show you a simple but effective spell."

"I look, Aniki."

"I am collecting the mana I have, at a concert in my hand, and imagine it as if it were a little ball."

After I have done everything necessary for '**Mana Shot**', I continue.

"As you can see, I made a ball from mana. Now I concentrate it to accelerate in the palm of my hand and fire it like a bullet with my command."

After this, I say the name of the skill.

"**Mana Shot!**"

The tiny gun made of mana quickly hits the big rock in your life like a bullet. But with hitting, the big rock becomes small. After all, my '**Mana Shot**' skill is the one with the highest level, range and damage. So I'm not surprised.

Issei is both excited and afraid at the view he sees.

"Wow. This spell causes people, even a demon like me, to die directly."

"You're right ... but be sure you can do more than that, Issei."

"Can I really do it?"

"Sacred Gear you have is not that simple, Issei. '**Boosted Gear**' is a very special Sacred Gear, moreover, it is a '**Longinus**'. If you can master the power of this Sacred Gear and increase your control over it, you can only knock a God down to break up that big rock ahead."

"To be able to overthrow a god ..."

"Sacred Gears listens to the wishes, desires and passions of their owners. The stronger your passion and desire, the more powerful the '**Boosted Gear**' gives you."

He looks very thoughtful. But I know what will motivate him.

"You can even ... create your special abilities. Even perverted abilities."

By saying this, Issei eyes were opened like fortune stones. He excitedly asks me.

"Even perverted abilities? For example ... for example, can I destroy a woman's ... clothes? "

"Hmm ... interesting. As far as I read, the raw material of '**Devil Magic**' was imagination. If you can use the power of '**Boosted Gear**' and '**Devil Magic**' together ..."

"If I can use ..."

"Why would not?"

"So ... so can I?"

"If you want that much ... there is no such thing as impossible."

After this sentence, Issei became more gaseous and began to enjoy training. Normally he would give such ideas Azazel to Issei, but for now I will continue to give it. When the time comes, Azazel will continue to do his part.

At least I managed to teach Issei 2 basic spells, one as offensive and one for defence, and I was able to make progress on the bonus goal. One more left. During the remaining time, I will improve my low-level skills one by one and complete this story arc. Because my new enemy, which will be a turning point for me, is very little to appear. You will soon know him too. And be sure ... the death of that enemy will be a sign of the world.

**.**

*****Skills*****

**.**

**Destructive Crush Strike (**Active Skill**) LV:** 1 **MP:** 500

Feel the overwhelming power of destructions in my strike.

**This skill increases the destructiveness and crushing of your hits both physically and magically.**

**\- 300% physical and magical damage.**

**\- 60% critical chance of damage.**

**\- 2x effect increase on each level.**

**.**

**Mithril Body (**Passive Skill**) LV:** Max

My body is as solid as the mithril metal.

**This skill ensures that your body is as firm and rigid as the mithril metal. Skin feel is maintained.**

**\- Provides 200% resistance to physical and magical impacts on your body.**

**\- Passive x16 health increase and health regeneration for each VIT point after 1000.**

**.**

**[Titles]**

**.**

***** Steel Fist *****

\- The bone structure of this titleholder is as strong as steel.

**Advantages:**

**\- Increases physical resistance and immunity by 150%.**

**\- The effect of physical and magical strokes is 100% stronger.**

**.**

***** Invulnerable *****

\- The owner of this title has an invulnerable body against physical and magical impacts.

**Advantages:**

**\- 300% increase in HP regeneration.**

**\- More much strong immunity to diseases.**

**.**

**.**

**Yes, friend. We are with you with the episode of a brand new 'A Turk in DxD Game'. And here ... Attila.**

"Hello."

**So Attila ... where have you been?**

"I was here all the time, but I couldn't speak because you wiped my mouth with the last eraser, damn you."

**I had to do it ... because people are complaining to me because of the swearing.**

"Well ... have we not already stated in the explanations that this series contains swearing?"

**We said, but ... I thought it would be better for me to explain to you.**

"So what ... did you wipe your mouth just because I didn't say that?"

**Well ... it was a little bit like that.**

"I'm your ... **beep** ... **beep** ... **beep**."

**.**

**(I censored Attila.)**

**.**

**Are you swearing over?**

"It's not over ... but we'll discuss this later."

**See you well. Come on, let's start reading our comments section.**

**.**

**(Applause Effect)**

**.**

**Since we will read a two-week review, we will read and answer the comments of the same person together. So the comments I will read first are the comments of our strictest follower and supporter 'TheEnderThief'.**

**He says:**

**"Nice nice, I'm guessing next chapter attila is going to be training the orc to be a badass like him even though no ones as much of a badass as my boy Attila. anyways like always great job with the chapter."**

**"Damn some of those skills are op, especially that monstrous mana capacity one. As for ideas about the story, I don't really know, I'm liking where this is going so far and I suck at writing stories. Anyways seeing as I can't say what I normally say as this isn't a story chapter, ill say this, I eagerly look forward to the next chapter!"**

"Actually ... we're counting at the beginning of the story, but I've already been an OP character."

**Well ... the final boss is not a creature that a person can beat, after all. And think ... you can see exactly the statistics of neither Azazel nor Grayfia. What are you going to do against 666?**

"Well ... I got it. Let us continue."

**Okay ... thank you, buddy. The next comment is from a new reader named 'phelipebr'.**

**He says:**

**"Droga**

**Acabou muito rápido**

**Qual é a chance de ter um capítulo com mais de 7 mil palavras ? Kkkkk"**

"Which language is this?"

**In a few words, I thought this comment was in Spanish or Portuguese. So I read this comment through 'Google Translate'.**

"So ... what does it say?"

**He says:**

**"I finished reading very fast.**

**Can you throw a section with 7 thousand words? "**

**Or something like that.**

"So he wants a longer episode."

**It is, but ... unfortunately, I can't. I don't have that much time because of my school.**

"Hmm ... what about another comment?"

**Yes ... one last comment left. A little ... it's about the world agenda.**

"Is it related to the world agenda? What exactly is it?

**This comment from a guest reader named 'TastyTempleWalls'.**

**He says:**

**"Can Attila get a new sacred gear called "Virus Gear"? It would have the magical effect of making people stupid, and lick walls infected with viruses?"**

"Haa ... this guy's got a little bit of black humour. I'm sorry, man, but that's not funny. At such a time."

**I agree with you too. I really warn those who are joking about this 'Corona Virus' which is a life and death issue for the world. This is not funny. But if you have any other idea, you can share it with us.**

"Yes ... health is more important than anything."

**Yes ... that's all friends today. Take care of yourselves.**

"See you."

**.**

**.**

**Do not forget to comment and follow.**

**By the way, I wish my Lord to give urgent healing to people who are sick because of this known virus. Hopefully, they will regain their health.**

**Take good care of yourself and your health.**


	23. Control - Condition - Adaptation

Today is the 8th day of hellish training. The Gremory Team shows a development that would normally be impossible. Even Asia, which could barely catch up with others in the early days, has now managed to adapt both physically and spiritually. Now she can easily carry weights up to **1/2** of her own weight without any difficulty. But I did not do much effort to do this. But one way or another, I have successfully completed this main story quest.

**.**  
You've completed the **Arc 2 Main Story Quest # 2**.  
You earned **100000 EXP** and **10000 Yen** for completing the quest.  
You have gained '**Elemental Spirit Mastery**' skill.  
As a bonus, you have gained the '**Elemental Resistance**' skill and '**Expert Teacher**' title.  
**.**

All these awards aside ... I gained **+350 STR**, **+470 VIT** and **+325 AGI**, thanks to my intense training, except for the first days of training. And this situation evolved some of my skills and titles in a monstrous way.

**.**  
Your '**Steel Fist**' title has evolved as a '**Diamond Fist**' because your **STR** has exceeded **1000**.  
**.**  
You have gained '**Killer Strike**' skill because your **STR** has exceeded **1000**.  
**.**  
Your '**Nitro Speed**' title has evolved as a '**Turbo Speed**' because your **AGI** has exceeded **500**.  
**.**  
Your '**Hypersonic Speed**' skill has evolved into '**Supersonic Speed**' because your **AGI** has exceeded **500**.  
**.**  
You have gained '**Sound Bomb**' skill because your AGI has exceeded 500.  
**.**

Oh oh ... May God bless you, I am still full of the prize today. Normally the aim of this quest was to strengthen the Gremory Team rather than me, but ... oh dear, who am I trying to deceive? Quest says, '**You are not allowed to grow strong!**' it didn't say anything. So I just ... I turned things around in my favour. Who can blame me?  
Coming to what I am doing now ... I am giving Issei and Yuuto simultaneously close combat training with swords. I have a wooden sword in one hand and a wooden dagger in my other hand. Actually, Yuuto was better at using swords than me, but thanks to my enormous cheating skill 'Adaptation', I quickly adapted to all his attacks. But the problem is, this time Yuuto started having a hard time adjusting to me. He even expressed astonishment as follows.

"Am I dreaming or were you really a sword-skilled beginner?"  
"What was the first of the three important concepts I told you?"  
"'**Adaptation**', I get it, but this degree of adaptation must be at the level of god."  
"You're exaggerating. You don't have to compliment this much."  
"This was not a compliment, Attila-san."

In fact, he says very right. Yuuto's intuitive abilities are undoubtedly the best on the Gremory Team. I'm not afraid that it will decipher my true identity. But I have no fear about this. Even if he knows after destroying his biggest final boss, **666 Trihexa**, it doesn't matter. Most likely nobody will remember me. After all, I am not actually.

Both got at least **x5** stronger than this one would normally be within a week. But not only them. Rias, Akeno, Koneko and Asia have become much stronger than they should have been. Maybe this time they will directly win the '**Rating Game**', the Gremory Team. But I don't know if the system will allow it.

After all, Issei does not yet have access to Boosted Gear's '**Balance Breaker**'. But even if not, I think this time he can use the partial Balance Breaker for more than 10 seconds. Maybe **30-60** seconds, maybe more. In the meantime, I need to connect to the '**Slayer Inferno Dragon: Blaster**' as soon as possible. Compared to Issei, I am no different than a monster right now in terms of vitality and stamina. That's why I shouldn't have access to the **Infernos Fang's Balance Breaker**. But first I need to take care of my current job.

"Fine ... now let's get a little bit more serious, right?"

I also have to acquire new skills. Especially when it comes to sword skills.

"Yuuto ... your Sacred Gear feature works to create the sword you imagine, right?"

"Yes, it is ... but the magic power spent varies according to the sword I created by dreaming."

"Well then ... let's see how durable your swords you created?"

I focus on. I focus on creating a sword of flames. I dream of holding the sword in my hand. A second later, a magic sword of about 50 cm in length is formed on my right hand. And with its formation, a message appeared in front of me.

**.**

You have gained the '**Fire Sword**' skill since you have learned to transform the fire element into a sword.

**.**

Yes ... just as I wanted. But Yuuto was surprised by this situation.

"Attila-san."

"What is the problem? Come on, create your sword."

"No, there's something I want to ask."

"What's that?"

"You ... can you manipulate the element of fire?"

"So what?"

"However, not ... Using element magic to manipulate elements is very different."

"Is that so? Actually, I don't care at all. Indeed ... when I was a child, I once witnessed my grandfather making flames from his mouth and hands. When I asked how he did this, he said, 'You will be able to do it soon. Just be a little bit more patient! ' he said.

Though at first, I thought it was something like a magic trick."

"So ... you weren't aware?"

"No. Oh ... whatever. Let's move on to the durability test."

Yuuto didn't ask any more questions and nodded and started creating his sword. A sabre made of ice. I think this sword's name ... '**Flame Delete**'. Let's see if **LV 1** can suppress my '**Fire Sword**' skill? Haa ... and my titles have contributions.

"An ice sword, huh. Does it have a name?"

"I call this sword '**Flame Delete**'."

"Let's see how durable it is. Haa ... by the way, the power of this sword is at the level of **LV 1**. So ... the weakest."

Yuuto holds his sword securely. I normally touch my fire sword on his ice sword. When I touch my sword with Yuuto's ice sword, the sword melts. There is no attenuation in my sword. Yuuto and Issei are stunned by this incident. Issei is surprised:

"Woah ... Attila-aniki did not even apply force to his sword."

Yuuto similarly:

"I can't believe. How is this weak sword?"

"Well ... this is my weakest sword."

"If the weakest is so strong that you just touched it ... probably if I really attacked me ..."

"You probably would have died, yes."

Yuuto swallowed. But my goal is to encourage not to scare him.

"You know why your sword disappeared immediately, Yuuto?"

"Because ... your sword is very strong."

"You are both right and wrong."

"How so?"

"You are right ... yes, of course, my sword is stronger than yours. But why?"

"Well ..."

"Control, Yuuto, control. Because you have just lost control of your sword, your sword's durability has disappeared. Remember that my sword is just a piece of fire. Nothing else. But your sword is a Sacred Gear. It can evolve according to your emotions and desires. So isn't your sword actually more advantageous than mine?"

Yuuto nodded after hearing what I said. My goal is to teach the Gremory Team how to use their power with maximum control as much as possible. Only in this way can they become stronger quickly.

In the following hours, I worked on Yuuto and Issei on '**Control**, **Condition**, **Adaptation**' as much as possible. I speak to the whole team in the evening.

"Yes ... that's it from me."

"Are you going, Mr Arslan?"

"There is an important issue that I need to talk about with '**Sona Sitri**'."

"Is it an important issue?"

"A special issue. Let me know what happened, understood?"

The team looks at me with curious eyes. Especially Rias and Akeno. Well ... it's normal for them to wonder when it comes to Sona. They have a grin on their faces as if they know something.

"Is that so? I wonder why?"

"Sorry, but ... what about you. Well ... you're dying to do full gossip too."

They all laugh. Oh funny. As if they had no other work.

"Come on ... see you later."

When I come right in front of the door, I make my final warning.

"By the way ... don't just fight against training just because I'm leaving."

All of them at once with a single voice as if they were saluting their commanders:

"Got it, Master."

"Make fun, make fun. You will enter the '**Rating Game**', not me. If I were at your place, I would have dealt with more useful things."

When I said that, they got serious. But I still don't want them to be upset.

"Hey ... don't be hopeless. Well, you should know how strong the Gremory Team is to the bastard of the '**Mortal Phenex Chicken**' who thinks he is immortal so that he cannot behave any more."

When I said this, a smile occurred on their faces. Motivation needs them more than anything. Though ... whatever they do in this match, my new main story quest will be created that way. Why am I saying that? Because when I completed the main story quest, the system gave a warning like this.

**.**

**Main Story Quest # 3** Time to start: **Undetermined**

**Warning: The purpose of this quest will be determined by the outcome of the events.**

**Hint:** Be patient!

**Note:** Stay tuned!

**.**

Such situations seem to happen in the future. Variable quests are always like a double-edged sword. So I don't know what kind of payoff it will have right now. Let's say good luck.

I have been so helpful for them. Let's help myself a little, huh. I have a special interest in '**Sona Sitri**'. That's why I'm in a hurry. Let's see what will happen to me?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yes ... we are with you with a new chapter. It's a bit complicated these days. There are quarantine applications in many countries due to the defeated ******COVID-19******. I do not leave my house for this application. So what do we say:**

**"******#StayHome for our health!******"**

**So let's start our review reading corner without wasting time. This time I don't have Attila with me. He is unable to answer you because he is currently under quarantine. But I will report your answers to him.**

**Then ... let the first comment come. The owner of the first comment is our reader and follower named '******TheCrownedReaper******' who came back after a long break. He said:**

**"******I...I don't even know anymore...****

****It's actually terrifying how quickly Attila became this powerful. Kokabiel won't even see what hit him considering the fact that the ORC managed to hold him off in canon.****

****Azazel, you don't know what you just unleashed into the Supernatural world under the Grigori name.******"**

**Well ... if I answer about this, I would have given a spoiler. So wait and see.**

**The other reviewer belongs to a friend named '******Izayoi Origin******', a former follower. He said:**

**"******Heyo I just wanna day will Attila ever gain the skill evolve since I feel that would go great with Adapt also btw even though Corona is serious it isn't too deadly yet and also it's not spreading to fast so it's not too much of an issue yet but it is very serious since there is no cure or vaccine****

****Anyways just want to say Corona only has a 2% death rate.****

****Also, I feel like Issei should get a Skill like an X-Ray vision since that would just be funny also the MC should really try training with his Sacred Gear Just saying also can I you do something similar to Tatsumi from Akame ga Kill since I feel having a Sacred Gear similar to His imperial Arms is amazing.******"**

**Hmm ... actually not a bad idea. Maybe I can use this idea. But since I do not know Tatsumi's power, I cannot say anything definite. But I will check.**

**So let's look at the last comment. The owner of this comment is now my follower named '******TheEnderThief******', as you all guessed. He said:**

**"******And so the training has finally begun, well I think the orc will come out of the riser fight as long as they PUMP THAT IRON! Well anyways as always magnificent chapter.******"**

**Thanks, my friend. Keep supporting me.**

**Well, this is all this time. Pay more attention to the health of the victim. Remember that ... we have only one life. Let's know its value well. See you.**

****.****

****Don't forget to follow and comment.****

****See you.****

****#StayHome for the health of both you and your family! Remember ... COVID-19 will not be frightening for your life with the measures you will take. Take care of yourselves.****


	24. One Minute, Please!

**Hello friends.**

I will not be able to assign a new story section for a while because my university exams have started.

Until then, I ask you to be patient.

There is only one thing I want from you during this time.

You can comment and follow me.

In the meantime, God bless all people who lost their lives due to **COVID-19**.

For your own health and your family's health: **#StayHome**

**See you.**


End file.
